A Filha do Presidente
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Quando seus destinos se cruzam, está formada a confusão! É certo acreditar em alguém que mentiu todo o tempo? Ou o certo é esquecer tudo e perdoar, deixando que o coração fale mais alto? Beward / COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Isabella S.:** Imagine uma garota de 18 anos tentando convencer o pai a deixá-la ir a uma balada, sem contar o fato de sua vida amorosa estar um verdadeiro fiasco. O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? TUDO A VER! É claro que isso só acontece à filha do Presidente dos Estados Unidos. No caso, _eu_.

**Agente Cullen:**Imagine que seus antecedentes foram todos agentes federais, o que é possível fazer alem de honrá-los e continuar seguindo essa mesma carreira?

**Agente Brandon:**Quando se é apaixonada por uma pessoa há tantos anos, acabamos limitando nossa vida e pensamos somente nessa pessoa. Tenta ter outros relacionamentos, mas nunca consegue. Já tentei de tudo para esquecer, e quando percebi que não daria em nada, além de um romance temporário. Não por minha parte, claro. Não tenho culpa se ele é tão babaca.

**Agente McCarty:** Imagine como é a vida de um homem, que tem que fingir que não dá valor ao maior amor da sua vida por puro orgulho machista. O que fazer? Se mata!

_Quando seus destinos se cruzam, está formada a confusão! É certo acreditar em alguém que mentiu todo o tempo? Ou o certo é esquecer tudo e perdoar, deixando que o coração fale mais alto?_


	2. Chapter 1

**POV. Isabella**

Imagine uma garota de 18 anos tentando convencer o pai a deixá-la ir a uma balada, sem contar o fato de sua vida amorosa estar um verdadeiro fiasco. O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? TUDO A VER! É claro que isso só acontece à filha do Presidente dos Estados Unidos. No caso, _eu_.

Daí você para e pensa: 'Uau! Eu queria estar no lugar dela!'. Não, você não queria! Por quê? Eu tenho três respostas:

Primeira: namoro é uma palavra que praticamente não existe em seu vocabulário. No mínimo quatro homens enormes vestidos de preto – nesse caso, agentes que seu pai Presidente coloca pra te seguir – iriam assustar o coitado do seu atual/futuro namorado. Este que vai entrar pra lista enorme de dois – agora três – ex-namorados.

Segunda: você terá de se acostumar a ver seus pais, somente duas vezes no mês. Ou quase todos os dias na TV dando discursos ou entrevistas.

Terceira: tenha sempre a mão um mapa, para não se perder dentro de sua própria casa.

Ok! Isso é mentira... Eu a-do-ro a Casa Branca!

- Por favor, pai! - implorei pela vigésima vez, juntando as mãos e fazendo a cara do gato-de-botas do Shrek.

Estava prestes a me ajoelhar e beijar os pés bonitos do Presidente, quando ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar de uma vez.

- Tudo bem, Isabella. - sorri de orelha a orelha e me virei pra ir embora. - Mas tem uma condição!

OMG! Estava bom demais pra ser verdade! Ainda de costas, fiz uma careta bem feia e quando me virei de frente pra ele, estava sorrindo lindamente.

- Quatro agentes vão com...

- Quatro? - interrompi gritando.

Só de me imaginar numa balada rodeada de agentes monstros, uma vontade suicida crescia em mim. É a mesma coisa de ir pelada... Todo mundo sai correndo!

- Isabella, eu já estou fazendo o sacrifício de...

- Um só já está tão bom, pai! - o interrompi de novo.

- Nem pensar! - ele bateu na mesa, ficando vermelho. – Você já imaginou se alguém te seqüestra Isabella? Você é a filha do Presidente, querida! - o poder subiu a cabeça. Metido! - Sabe quantas ameaças de morte eu recebo todos os dias?

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Tudo bem, ele quer me proteger... Mas três agentes é demais!

- Dois? - disse baixinho, quase sussurrando, depois que a histeria dele acabou.

Meu pai me encarou sério e eu fiz uma cara de 'Eu sou um anjo e vim te abençoar!'. Ele bufou e se recostou na sua cadeira.

- Ok.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... - fiquei repetindo até dar a volta na sua mesa imensa de trabalho e beijar sua testa demoradamente. – Você é o melhor pai do mundo!

Ele corou e antes de eu sair correndo pela porta, pensei ter o ouvido falar:

- Diga isso pra imprensa!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

_Imagine que seus antecedentes foram todos agentes federais, o que é possível fazer além de honrá-los e continuar seguindo essa mesma carreira?_

Saí do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto secava o cabelo molhado com a outra. Ouvi o telefone tocar e esperei a secretária eletrônica atender.

- Cullen? Aqui é o agente federal Smith. O Presidente dos Estados Unidos está...

- Alô! - atendi ao telefone ofegante, depois de correr assim que ouvi que se tratava do Presidente.

- Ah. Você está aí. – Agente Smith falou sem ânimo algum. – O Presidente está te convocando para uma missão urgente.

- Quando eu posso...?

- Hoje. - ele me interrompeu secamente. Odeio esse viado! – Apareça na Casa Branca às 19 horas em ponto.

- Ok. Obrig... - fui interrompido pelo 'tu, tu, tu, tu...' da ligação encerrada.

Filho de uma égua! Bufei e voltei pro quarto, olhando o relógio no caminho. 17h31min. Aproveitei que ainda estava cedo e caí de costas no colchão velho da minha cama. Fechei os olhos e fiquei tentando não imaginar que missão urgente era essa...

**POV. Isabella**

Cheguei ao meu quarto saltitando feito uma gazela. Ok. Isso foi extremamente bizarro! Enfim... Eu convenci meu papai e agora iria para a balada como uma garota normal de dezoito anos!

Estava tentando não pensar nos dois agentes que iriam comigo. Não me surpreenderia nada se meu pai escolhesse os maiores! Deitei na minha cama - que cabiam cinco Isabella's – e balancei os pés no ar distraidamente.

Disquei o número de Rosalie no meu celular e esperei.

- Bella? - atendeu.

- Ele deixou! - gritei e ri dos seus gritinhos de animação.

- Ok. Agora nós temos que ir pra arrasar!

- É claro que sim! - sorri abertamente e rolei na cama, me esticando.

- Amiga, eu necessito beijar! - ela falou séria de repente, me fazendo gargalhar.

Rose é aquele tipo de garota que se possível vai pra balada todos os finais de semana e pega no mínimo cinco caras. É uma teoria doida dela, de compensar todos os dias da semana que ela passou sem beijar. Pois é... Eu tenho uma melhor amiga tarada!

- Se você necessita, tenho dó de mim...

- Realmente, Isabella. Alguém precisa tirar suas teias! Há quanto tempo você não beija, amiga? - disse irônica.

- Cala a boca, Rosalie! - tentei ficar séria, mas não consegui conter o riso quando ela riu alto do outro lado da linha.

Ficamos um tempão conversando sobre que íamos vestir, que sandália usar, cabelo preso ou solto e tudo o mais. Desliguei o celular quando ainda eram 18h47min e fui pro closet escolher minha roupa, antes de entrar no banho.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Estava no que me pareceu, a sala do Presidente. Na verdade, quantas salas esse homem tem? A Casa Branca parece mais um labirinto do que uma casa. Talvez exista uma passagem secreta pra um calabouço escondido, cheio de senadores acorrentados... Cala a boca, Edward!

Na parede a minha frente havia duas estantes de livros ou sei lá o que. Entre elas tinha um quadro grande da filha do Presidente. Realmente, ela é linda; uma beleza diferente. Dá um caldo!

O barulho da porta abrindo desviou minha atenção e eu esperei de pé o Presidente entrar, com dois agentes e uma mulher - muito gostosa! - logo atrás.

O Presidente andou até mim e me olhava como se me analisasse.

- Agente Cullen.

- Presidente. - apertei sua mão, sorrindo educadamente.

Ele se sentou na poltrona a minha frente e indicou que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Esses são os agentes Smith, McCarty e a agente Brandon. - apontou cada um, que cumprimentaram apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Com exceção de Smith, claro. Esse homem é mal comido. Também, com uma carranca que o envelhece mais 50 anos, não arranja nem puta na zona!

- Vou direto ao assunto, Cullen. - disse o Presidente, interrompendo meus devaneios. Eu o encarei seriamente, esperando. – Eu quero que você proteja minha filha.

Torci mentalmente para que o sorriso malicioso não aparecesse. Assenti em silencio, limpando a garganta. A agente Brandon revirou os olhos.

- Isabella vai para uma boate hoje e eu prometi que apenas dois agentes a acompanhariam. – continuou. - Obvio que só isso não é o bastante para sua segurança. Por isso, eu quero que você se disfarce e fique rondando por onde ela estiver. Você é um agente novo e imagino que isso contará muito no seu currículo.

- Claro, com certeza! – sorri agradecido. - Obrigada pela oportunidade, Senhor Presidente.

- Faça o que for preciso para honrá-la. - ele sorriu rapidamente e se levantou. Fiz o mesmo e estiquei o braço para apertar sua mão firme. – Sabe reconhecer minha filha?

- Com certeza, Senhor. - segurei o sorriso malicioso de novo.

Seria no mínimo despedido se o Presidente sonhasse que eu achava sua filha gostosinha!

- Agente Brandon, passe as coordenadas a ele. - ordenou, enquanto se afastava.

- Sim, senhor. - ela respondeu com um tom profissional.

O Presidente deixou a sala, acompanhado apenas de Smith e McCarty, que fechou a porta por ultimo. Agente Brandon sorriu e se aproximou me entregando um aparelho celular.

- Você deve estar às 23h30min em frente à boate, esperando que Isabella chegue. Ela vai estar acompanhada de mim e do Agente McCarty. - Brandon fez uma careta sem perceber e continuou. – Vá vestido com uma roupa de balada, nada que chame muita atenção. - ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça e mordeu o lábio rapidamente. – O que vai ser bem difícil pra você... - sussurrou a ultima frase, encarando meu rosto com a testa franzida.

Ow! Tem alguém pedindo pra ser agarrada aqui! Sorri de canto instantaneamente a fazendo suspirar.

- Enfim. - Brandon finalmente falou e se afastou de mim, balançando a cabeça como se espantasse algum pensamento. Espero que tenha sido pervertido! – Não se atrase Cullen. - sorriu e segurou a porta aberta pra mim.

- Sem problemas. - pisquei e quando passei por ela, aproximei meu rosto do seu. – Estarei lá na hora exata. - sorri de canto e me afastei, saindo pelo corredor.

Não precisei olhar pra trás pra saber que ela estava na mesma posição, sem reação alguma. Adoro o que causo nas mulheres!

**POV. Agente Brandon**

_Quando se é apaixonada por uma pessoa há tantos anos, acabamos limitando nossa vida e pensamos somente nessa pessoa. Tenta ter outros relacionamentos, mas nunca consegue. Já tentei de tudo para esquecer, e quando percebi que não daria em nada, além de um romance temporário. Não por minha parte, claro. Não tenho culpa se ele é tão babaca. _

Minha Nossa Senhora dos Desamparados, me ilumina! Fiquei parada sem reação, observando Agente Cullen andar elegantemente pelo corredor. Que bunda gostosa!

- Alice! - Emmett apareceu sabe se lá de onde e parou na minha frente.

Ou seja, perdi a visão do paraíso (leia-se: Agente Cullen). Encarei Emmett na minha frente, cruzando os braços:

- O que é McCarty?

- Precisamos de um plano.

- Plano? Que plano?

Ele fez uma cara de tédio, como se fosse obvio demais pra eu perceber.

- Pra vigiar a Isabella.

Bufei e o empurrei da minha frente. Não preciso aturar esse babaca! Tinha que ir falar com Excelentíssimo Presidente antes de me preparar pra baladinha. Tanto tempo que eu queria ir pra uma balada e agora tenho uma oportunidade, e não vou aproveitar bosta nenhuma.

Maldita hora que fui escolher virar Agente Federal.

- Allie! - Emmett me segurou pelo braço e quando eu virei, seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu.

- Que é? - era pra minha voz sair brava, mas quase saiu um sussurro.

Meus olhos não se decidiam entre sua boca e seus olhos irritantemente azuis. Porque ele tinha que ser tão lindo? Que porra!

- Não precisa me tratar assim. Nós somos parceiros, esqueceu? - ele sorriu e as malditas covinhas apareceram na sua bochecha.

Ah, que tortura! Tentei soltar meu braço dele, tentando respirar e parecer indiferente.

- Não. Não esqueci... Infelizmente! - falei brava o bastante para fazê-lo soltar meu braço. – Some da minha vida... - olhei seu corpo todo, secamente. - _Agente McCarty_! - cuspi as ultimas palavras e me virei, andando depressa pelo corredor.

Não olhei pra trás uma única vez, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em querer escorrer pelo meu rosto atordoado. Eu tinha que amar alguém tão imbecil e lindo? Que carma Alice!

**POV. Agente McCarty**

_Imagine como é a vida de um homem, que tem que fingir que não dá valor ao maior amor da sua vida por puro orgulho machista. O que fazer? Se mata!_

Fiquei ali no corredor observando Alice se afastar rapidamente. Ótimo! Você só faz merda Emmett! Bufei e segui por onde ela foi. Enquanto andava pelo corredor distraído, pensando em como falar com Allie novamente, até que esbarrei em alguém.

- Agente McCarty! - Rose sorriu abertamente pra mim.

Realmente, tudo o que eu precisava! A amiguinha da filha do chefe que mais me amava. Toda vez que ela me vê, vem conversar comigo. Ok... Confesso que ela é bem gostosa e muito linda. Mas Alice ficava irritada toda vez que me via com ela.

Ah, e quem liga pra o que a Agente Brandon pensa? Vou fazer o que ela me pediu._ Sumir _da vida dela!

Sorri pra Rose e a cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto.

- E aí Hale?

- Adoro quando você me chama assim. - ela sorriu de canto, olhando minha boca, sem perceber que só encarava aquilo.

Olhei seu corpo só naquele vestido curto de balada. Se eu quisesse agarrava agora!

- Mania de chamar os outros pelo sobrenome. - falei apenas, contendo meus pensamentos pervertidos.

- Não ligo. Pelo contrário... – Rose aproximou a boca da minha orelha e sussurrou. – Acho bem sexy! - riu e se afastou, alisando meu braço.

Pra uma garota de dezoito anos, ela é bem espertinha não? Rose mordeu o lábio, sorrindo em seguida.

- Você que vai com a gente pra balada? - perguntou.

- Sim... Eu e a Agente Brandon.

Rose fez uma careta e pegou o celular dentro da bolsa. Ele tocava uma musiquinha bem gay, estilo Britney Spears. Ela atendeu e riu.

- Já estou na sua pequena casa, querida... Estou batendo um papo com seu Agente McCarty. - Rose falou meu nome com a malícia visível em sua voz. Ela riu de alguma coisa que Isabella falou e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. - Já tô indo, beijos. – desligou e sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. – Te vejo mais tarde.

- Até. - não consegui deixar de sorrir da mesma forma.

A garota sabe provocar! Rose passou por mim e eu me virei para olhar aquele corpo. Nem de longe ela parece ter dezoito anos... Foco Emmett! Respirei fundo e voltei a caminhar em direção do escritório do chefão.

**POV. Rose**

_Uma vez inventaram uma teoria. Nunca deixe de realizar suas vontades. Se arrependa apenas do que você não fez. E quando um rapaz lhe virar as costas, não perca tempo. Aperte a bunda dele!_

Se tem uma coisa que dá vantagem em sua vida, é ser melhor amiga da filha do Presidente! Além de poder andar de jatinho de graça e de pegar roupas emprestadas do closet que mais parece uma loja de shopping no meio do quarto dela, eu ainda posso babar nos seus agentes federais. Vai me dizer que homem de terno não é a coisa mais sexy?

Tinha acabado de ter uma conversa amigável com Agente McCarty. Eu juro pelas cinzas da minha vovó querida que um dia agarro esse homem! Hoje eu e Isabella íamos pra balada e advinha quem também vai? Ah... Agente McCarty que me aguarde!

Abri a porta do quarto da minha melhor amiga e a encontrei já com a roupa da balada.

- Uau! - assobiei e me joguei na cama, abraçando um travesseiro.

Pra que tanto travesseiro se ela sequer usa um?

- Cala a boca, Rose. - Isabella mordeu o lábio, olhando o reflexo no espelho e virou de frente pra mim. – Tá bom mesmo?

- Claro que está! - sorri sincera.

Isabella estava com uma calça preta super colada no corpo, uma blusinha branca com uns estampados em preto e uma sandália preta de salto e detalhes em prata.

- Ok. – ela me olhou e sorriu. – Você também está ótima.

- Claro que estou. - revirei os olhos, presunçosa.

Bella me tacou uma almofada, indo pro banheiro. Ouvi o barulho do xixi caindo na privada. Intimidade é uma bosta não?

- Não atacou o Agente McCarty né? Ele é o meu preferido. - Isabella gritou do banheiro e riu.

- Tira o olho que ele é meu vaca! - levantei da cama e ajeitei o vestido.

Andei distraída até a penteadeira dela e aproveitei pra retocar a maquiagem.

- Deixa a Agente Brandon saber disso... - Isabella voltou pro quarto abotoando a calça.

Mostrei a língua, enquanto passava o blush:

- O que ela iria fazer?

- No mínimo, te dar um tiro com um fuzil. - minha melhor amiga riu enquanto bagunçava mais o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

Bufei e quando terminei de passar o batom vermelho - é claro - encarei meu reflexo no espelho sorrindo.

- Ela não pode fazer nada. Ninguém mandou terminar com ele ué!

- Vai dizer isso pra ela... - Isabella falou embolado, passando o batom e eu dei de ombros.

- To cagando e andando pra ela. Hoje eu agarro ele!

- Não começa Rose!

- E você vai me ajudar! - sorri, ignorando a cara de pavor dela.

Hoje o Agente McCarty não me escapa!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Links** com **imagens** dessa fic, lá no meu **perfil**!


	3. Chapter 2

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Já estava na calçada da boate. Estava super movimentado por ali; um entra e sai de gente, carros buzinando e motoristas tentando não atropelar os baladeiros de plantão.

Levei minha máquina fotográfica, seria o fotógrafo da balada. Ridículo, mas o que eu posso fazer? Pelo menos fotografia é a minha paixão. Se eu não fosse agente da CIA, seria fotógrafo com toda a certeza.

Suspirei e esperei atento ao toque do celular que Brandon me deu hoje mais cedo. Eles ligariam assim que Isabella chegasse ao local.

- Hey! - uma garota loira e que aparentava ter no máximo dezessete anos me cutucou.

_Novinha demais_... pensei automaticamente.

- Oi. - falei sem animo algum e olhei o movimento envolta.

Ela me cutucou de novo. Será que ela sabe que eu odeio que me cutuque?

- Você pode tirar uma foto minha e das minhas amigas? - sorriu e apontou para minha câmera profissional pendurada no meu pescoço.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Se ela me cutucasse mais uma vez, teria que fazer o favor de arrancar o dedo dela! As amigas dela apareceram; devia ter umas cinco, incluindo a garota. Todas me olhavam com um sorriso malicioso. Sorri torto.

- Digam X! - tentei parecer animado e posicionei a câmera.

Quando o flAllie disparou, eu fui empurrado pra frente.

- Eita! Desculpa... - Isabella me encarava nos olhos, sorrindo envergonhada.

Suas bochechas coraram e uma garota a puxou pelo braço, rindo. Fiquei olhando ela atravessar a rua, de cabeça baixa. A garota ainda usava uma calça de couro colada no corpo. Tortura demais!

- Não foi nada! - gritei meia hora depois e ela olhou pra trás rapidamente, sorrindo.

Ok. Vai ser difícil eu me concentrar agora!

**POV. Isabella**

- Não foi nada! - ouvi ele gritando quando já estava atravessando a rua.

_Lindo. Muito Lindo!_Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

- OMG! Rose, ele tá olhando ainda? - perguntei abaixando a cabeça e andando de braço dado com ela.

- Ah, olha você! - respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Rosalie!

- Para de ser cagona Isabella!

Suspirei e virei o rosto rapidamente. Melhor amiga num serve pra nada mesmo! Não consegui deixar de sorrir para aquele Deus Grego que me encarava. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e eu me virei, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

- Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Uau! - Rosalie arregalou os olhos teatralmente.

- Idiota. – mostrei o dedo e suspirei. – O cara é muito gato, você não viu?

- Prefiro o Agente McCarty! - sorriu toda apaixonada.

Nós rimos e entramos na boate.

- Meu Deus! Tá muito lotada! - gritei no ouvido da Rosalie, que assentiu, sorrindo.

Tinha gente dançando pra tudo qualquer lado. A música alta invadindo cada canto do lugar. Nem precisei dançar, já que a batida da música fazia meu corpo pular automaticamente.

- Vamos dar uma volta! - Rosalie puxou minha mão e nós entramos no meio da multidão.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

- Ah, ótimo! A joça tá lotada! - ouvi Emmett resmungar atrás de mim e bufei.

Senhor! Tire esse carma gostoso da minha vida! Nós estávamos no camarote, que ficava no andar de cima da boate, onde dava pra ter uma visão completa da multidão. Apoiei-me na grade e fiquei olhando lá embaixo.

- Como eu queria estar em casa agora! - o infeliz resmungou e eu o ignorei mais uma vez.

Comecei a remexer um pouco o corpo. Não dá pra ouvir música eletrônica e ficar parada!

- Algum sinal dela? - Emmett falou no meu ouvido e eu congelei.

Por quê? _Por que_ ele tem que provocar?

- Não... - sussurrei e encolhi os ombros, sentindo um arrepio quando ele passou os lábios pelo meu pescoço.

Obvio que ele sabe que esse é o meu ponto fraco. Saco!

- Você... - Emmett beijou meu pescoço. – Tem que... - outro beijo e mais arrepios na espinha. – Que se concentrar mais... - senti sua língua no meu ombro descoberto pela blusa sem alça e mordi meu lábio, tentando inutilmente me controlar. – Agente Brandon. - assoprou meu pescoço.

Acho tão sexy quando ele me chama de _Agente Brandon_! Estava apoiada na grade, tentando me concentrar nas pessoas que passavam lá embaixo. Senti as mãos de Emmett na minha cintura, subindo por baixo da blusa.

- Emmett, pára... - segurei suas mãos e tentei me afastar.

**POV. Agente McCarty**

- Emmett, pára... - Allie sussurrou e segurou minhas mãos.

Eu _sei_que ela quer! Virei-a de frente pra mim e colei nossos corpos.

- Por quê? - rocei nossos lábios, segurando forte na sua cintura quando ela tentou se afastar.

- Não... Eu não quero... - falou fraca, mas suas mãos espalmaram-se pelo meu peito.

Fechei os olhos, aproximando nossos lábios. Era agora ou nunca!

- Chega disso! - Alice me empurrou com força.

Tive que me segurar em uma mesa que graças a Deus estava atrás de mim.

- Alice! - encarei-a sem entender, me ajeitando.

- O que? Acha mesmo que eu sou fácil assim? - ela bufou e me deu as costas, gritando. – Se situa Agente McCarty!

Fiquei parado um bom tempo observando Alice se afastar e descer as escadas pra pista. Ok. Eu amo essa mulher! Corri atrás dela, ignorando os xingos quando pisei no pé de alguns bêbados no caminho.

**POV. Rosalie**

- Uma garrafa de vodka e dois energéticos! - gritei pro barman, que por acaso é bem gostoso, me apoiando no balcão.

- Uma garrafa? - Isabella arregalou os olhos e eu bufei.

- Se não agüentar, eu bebo o resto sozinha.

- Idiota.

Recebi um tapa no braço. Bella encostou as costas no balcão, de frente pro povo. O barman trouxe as bebidas misturadas em dois copos enormes e piscou.

- Tá ai, gatinha.

- Valeu gato! - assoprei um beijo pra ele e percebi Isabella rolando os olhos.

- Ele é gato sim ok?

- Eu acho que você está em estado de urgência. Beija logo antes que agarre algum coitado por ai! - ela riu alto e pegou um copo no balcão. - Deus! – fez uma careta feia depois de dar um gole. – Isso tá muito forte!

- E você tá muito fraquinha hoje, Bella! - ela mostrou a língua.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo ali no bar, rindo de algumas besteiras e analisando uns carinhas gostosos que passavam por ali dando mole. Mas aí a pedra do meu caminho apareceu. Bufei e minha melhor amiga olhou na direção que eu olhava.

- Tava demorando!

- Rosalie! - Isabella falou brava e sorriu falsa assim que a praga chegou até nós.

- Finalmente achamos você, Bella. - Agente Brandon sorriu e quando me olhou, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. - Oi Rosalie.

- Oi. - respondi seca e desviei o olhar pra pista lotada de gente, enquanto bebia minha vodka com energético que afetaria meu sangue daqui a pouco.

- Isabella, tenta não se afastar da gente ok? - pediu a vaca, olhando_ minha_ melhor amiga.

- Ok. - Bella suspirou pesadamente.

Tentei não ouvir mais a voz tapada da Brandon, enquanto elas conversavam. Odeio essa mulher! Ela podia se contentar em dar uma bota no Agente McCarty e dar o fora da vida dele. Mas não! A vadia tem que continuar rondando ele. Desse jeito não dá!

De repente um gostoso com uma camisa branca colada e uma calça jeans desbotada, surge correndo na nossa direção. O _meu_agente. Sorri instantaneamente, me ajeitando em uma posição que me pareceu sexy.

- Hey Bella, aí está você! - Agente McCarty parou ao lado da vaca da Brandon e sorriu – com covinhas! – pra mim. - Oi Hale.

- Agente McCarty... Que bom que você veio! - sorri de canto.

Ah se essa vagabunda Agente Brandon não existisse! A dita cuja bufou e cruzou os braços. VACA!

**POV. Isabella**

Sinto um clima pesado no ar!

- Vamos dar uma volta! - puxei minha melhor amiga pelo braço e saí andando no meio da multidão.

- Eu vou pular no pescoço dela Isabella! - Rosalie serrou os dentes, olhando pra trás.

Não precisei olhar também pra saber que Agente Brandon e McCarty estavam nos seguindo.

- Cala a boca. Vamos dançar! - só soltei seu braço quando já estávamos no meio da pista.

Comecei a dançar e segurei o rosto de Rosalie na minha direção, quando ela não parou de encarar a Agente Brandon. Ela e o Agente McCarty pararam atrás de um grupinho um pouco afastado de nós.

- Rosalie! - chamei quando ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ela bufou, no mesmo instante em que a música mudou.

**_Guru Josh Project _****_– Infinity_**

_(http__ : / www. youtube. __Com /watch ?v=w9KnuJZkBjg& feature = related) É só tirar todos os espaços!_

- OMG! EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA! - gritei.

Rosalie começou a dançar descontroladamente. Senti uma vontade enorme de beijar o DJ agora! Aquela era a_ nossa_música. Nós continuamos dançando. A música era gostosa de ouvir; música que dá pra dançar e curtir.

- Ai! Preciso ir ao banheiro! - Rosalie gritou no meu ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvir.

Ri da cara de apertada que ela fez e nós saímos correndo pro banheiro.

- Senhor! Isso aqui é o banheiro ou o inferno? - gritei e algumas mulheres me olharam.

- Cala a boca! - Rosalie falou enrolado, me puxando pro ultimo corredor de privativos.

Nem preciso dizer que ela tá bêbada né?

- Mija logo! - segurei a porta fechada pra ela.

Rosalie ria igual besta lá dentro e eu comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Que foi louca?

- A privada ta fugindo de mim! - ela riu mais alto agora.

Bufei, esperando ela terminar.

- Lava a mão, pelo menos. - falei rindo e ajudando ela a chegar à pia.

- Te contei da Parada do Amor?

- Rosalie. Eu sei que você paga pau pro Agente McCarty, mas amor é exagero não? - ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não idiota! - Rosalie deu um tapa na minha cabeça, quase caindo de tanto rir.

Detalhe na mão dela encharcada de água.

- Minha chapinha, filha da puta! - xinguei.

- A Parada do Amor é a maior rave da América do Norte, cabeçuda! - ignorou meu comentário e meu tapa no seu braço.

Tava tão bêbada que nem sentia dor. Depois a fraquinha sou eu!

- A gente bem que podia ir né? - ela sorriu e começou a ajeitar o cabelo, se olhando no espelho. – Pena que seu papai nunca iria concordar...

Entortei a boca, sem poder negar o contrário. Já foi um custo meu pai me deixar vir numa boate que nem era tão famosa da cidade, imagina ir à maior rave da América do Norte?

Nós já estávamos saindo do banheiro, quando eu segurei Rosalie pelo braço.

- Espera... - respirei fundo e sorri de canto. – Eu tenho um plano!

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Cruzei os braços e me encostei à parede, esperando Isabella sair do banheiro.  
>Como se não bastasse eu estar irritada o suficiente com Emmett, aquela Vaca Junior da Rosalie ainda dava em cima dele na cara de pau. Ela é o tipinho de garota que eu teria prazer em atirar na bunda com um fuzil!<p>

- Já falei que você fica linda irritada? - Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele estava me prensando na parede.

Não que eu fosse realmente fazer alguma coisa!

- Emmett, sai...- minha voz saiu em alto e bom som de irritabilidade? Acho que não!

E eu tive certeza que não quando Emmett beijou minha bochecha, roçando os lábios por ali. Senti que podia desmaiar quando ele beijou o canto da minha boca.

- Eu sei que você quer isso, Allie... - sussurrou na pele do meu pescoço e eu suspirei. Meus dedos se entrelaçaram no seu cabelo loiro sem minha permissão. – Não complique as coisas... - Emmett sorriu com as minhas covinhas.

Quando vi estava beijando sua boca e não demorou muito pra eu sentir sua língua na minha. Merda Alice!

Quebrei o beijo mordendo e sugando seu lábio inferior com força. Emmett sorriu de canto e eu me afastei, ajeitando minha blusa que ele tinha subido sem minha percepção. Na verdade eu esqueço até meu nome quando Emmett me beija!

- Acho que a Isabella está demorando demais... - pigarreei e andei depressa pra dentro do banheiro.

Se eu olhasse pra trás, talvez perdesse o foco novamente. O que? Ele é gostoso demais, não tenho culpa!

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Sorri sozinho quando Alice se afastou. Eu falei que ia conseguir, eu falei!  
>Ah Allie, você que me aguarde hoje à noite!<p>

- Agente McCarty! - senti puxarem minha camiseta e me virei, dando de cara com uma Rosalie sorridente.

- Hale... – olhei em direção ao banheiro e Alice não tinha aparecido. – Cadê a Isabella?

- Ah, esquece ela! – Rosalie riu nervosa e me puxou pela mão. – Vem comigo... - sorriu maliciosamente e foi me puxando.

Boca gostosa do cacete! Quando percebi estava no meio da pista, com os braços de Rosalie envoltos no meu pescoço.

- Hale... Eu preciso voltar. Alice está...

- Shhh! - ela colocou o dedo indicador sob minha boca, me calando.

Rosalie sorria com uma cara de 'Vou te atacar!' e foi o que ela fez. Senti sua língua se entrelaçando a minha e não tinha como resistir. O que? Eu sou homem. É o instinto!

- Emmett? - senti um tapa estalado nas costas e me soltei de Rosalie. Ah merda!

- Alice! - encarei os olhos amendoas que soltavam fogos de raiva em minha direção. - Eu posso explicar...

- Dá licença Brandon? Você está nos atrapalhando não percebeu? - Rosalie falou maleficamente e passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando pra perto.

Me soltei dela, sem tirar os olhos de Alice. Esta não olhava pra mim, mas eu sei que a qualquer momento ela poderia me matar.

- Me perdoe o incômodo... Rosalie. - ela falou o nome da garota entre os dentes e a encarou seriamente. – Mas imagino que você possa me dizer onde Isabella está!

- Claro. – Rosalie sorriu e jogou os cabelos de lado. – No banheiro.

- Não está não.

- Então eu não sei...

- Garota, isso é sério. Você pode, por favor, me dizer onde ela está? - Alice gritou e fechou as mãos em punho.

Rosalie ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou:

- Ok... Ela fugiu.

- Fugiu? - Alice e eu perguntamos juntos, encarando Rosalie, que nos olhava sem preocupação alguma.

- Sim. Agora me dão licença, eu quero aproveitar minha balada. - Rosalie virou as costas e saiu andando no meio das pessoas.

Alice grunhiu e estava seguindo ela com uma expressão violenta. Segurei seu braço antes que ela atacasse Hale.

- Depois eu cuido dela. Vamos atrás da Isabella.

- Tira suas mãos de MIM! - Alice gritou e eu soltei seu braço, com os olhos arregalados.

Ela me encarou semicerrando os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, se afastando sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Você é um canalha! - foram as ultimas palavras dela, antes de sair correndo no meio da multidão.

Fiquei parado no meio da pista, sem reação alguma, ignorando os olhares em cima de mim. Bufei pesadamente e corri pelo caminho contrario que Alice. Tenho que achar a filha do Presidente dos EUA, antes de mais nada!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Estava sentado na minha moto, esperando o tempo passar. Ouvi o celular tocar e atendi no primeiro toque:

- Alô!

- _Agente Cullen, aqui é Brandon. Aconteceu um imprevisto! _- ela estava com a voz embargada, como se estivesse chorando.

- Imprevisto? - franzi a testa e coloquei a chave na ignição, prevendo uma emergência.

- _A Isabella sumiu_.

- Sumiu? - arregalei os olhos e liguei a moto, acelerando ainda parado.

- _Sim. Ronde a área e qualquer surpresa me avise!_ - ela quase implorou.

- Ok. - desliguei o celular e enfiei dentro do bolso da calça.

O que será que aconteceu com ela? Arranquei com a moto e resolvi dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Olhei atentamente por cada pessoa que eu passava e nenhum sinal de Isabella.

Parei a moto nos fundos da boate, onde havia um movimento acima do normal. Tentei encontrar ela no meio de alguns grupos que passavam por ali.

De repente, senti um peso na moto e abraçaram minha cintura.

- Me ajuda a sair daqui? - não acreditei quando ouvi a aquela voz ofegante no meu ouvido.

Não precisei olhar pra trás pra ter certeza que se tratava de Isabella, a filha do Presidente. Liguei a moto sem pensar duas vezes e acelerei dando meia volta na rua.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Agradecimentos: **Gostaria de agradecer a **review** de Lise G, a qual já **respondi** pelo **login**! E também a **Mocho Azul** e **Lise G** que favoritaram a Fic! E á todos que leram!


	4. Chapter 3

**POV. ****Isabella**

O que diabos deu em mim? Primeiro eu invento de fugir pra Parada do Amor e agora eu subo na moto de um desconhecido. Um desconhecido muito lindo, pelo menos. Ok, isso não muda nada! Onde eu estou com a cabeça?

- Pra onde você tá indo? - ele gritou, virando um pouco o rosto pra mim.

Sua barba estava por fazer e seu cabelo desgrenhou mais ainda com o vento. Ai meu coração!

- Pra estação! - falei alto também pra que ele ouvisse.

Na estação eu pegaria um trem pra Ottawa. Já estávamos afastados o bastante da boate. Ele virou em uma esquina bruscamente e eu me apertei mais na sua cintura.

- A propósito... – gritei e estendi minha mão. – Isabella Swan! - me apresentei.

- Edward Cullen! - gritou e apertou minha mão rapidamente, voltando a segurar no guidão da moto.

Bom, agora ele não era totalmente desconhecido... Cala essa boca Isabella!

Depois disso, nós não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra. Edward estava com uma mochila um tanto grande nas costas, que eu tive medo de cair de bunda no meio da rua a qualquer momento.

Sem contar a preocupação que agora rondava minha consciência. Será que Rose conseguiu distrair os agentes? Ou será que eles estavam nos seguindo? Será que eles sabem que eu estou indo pro Canadá?

OMG! Meu pai vai me matar!

**POV. Agente ****Cullen**

Durante o caminho todo, eu olhava o retrovisor rapidamente. No começo Isabella estava séria; seus braços apertados envolta de mim. Olhei suas mãos entrelaçadas na minha barriga e não consegui deixar de sorrir. As mãos dela são pequenas e brancas até demais.

Voltei a olhá-la pelo retrovisor e me surpreendi. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela sorria levemente, o vento empurrando seu cabelo pra trás. Isso não é comum nas mulheres. Quer dizer, qualquer uma daria um pití por conta do cabelo bagunçado. Mas Isabella não; ela estava gostando disso e mais uma vez sua beleza me pegou desprevenido.

Ok. Sem chance Edward... Ela é filha do Presidente!

- Chegamos! - anunciei enquanto estacionava a moto.

- Finalmente! - Isabella riu nervosa e nós saltamos da moto, caminhando lado a lado até o portão de entrada.

- O que você quer dizer? – ergui uma sobrancelha e fiz cara de ofendido. – Você esta dizendo que eu dirijo igual uma tartaruga velha?

- O que...? Não, não! Não é isso... - começou a se desculpar desesperadamente, me fazendo rir.

- Tudo bem, Isabella... Eu estava brincando. - sorri de canto, segurando a alça da mochila.

Isabella me olhou com um olhar estranho. Uma mistura de chocada com quase babando. É isso que eu causo nas mulheres! Ok... Você não está podendo tanto assim Cullen!

- Bom... Então acho que é isso... - Isabella suspirou e parou de frente pra mim.

As pessoas entravam e saiam ao nosso redor, um vuco-vuco danado! O que? Ela está se despedindo? Não pode! Eu não posso perder ela de vista antes de entregá-la aos agentes, sã e salva!

- Pra onde você está indo?

- Eu? - Isabella sorriu corando com minha pergunta desesperada. Não. O Batman! – Na verdade, eu estou indo pra Parada do Amor, me encontrar com a minha amiga por lá...

- Parada do Amor, em Ottawa?

- Isso! – ela sorriu abertamente e mordeu o lábio. – Você podia ir comigo... Se quiser, é claro!

Como eu diria a ela, que na verdade ela não iria a lugar nenhum, porque eu sou um dos agentes do pai dela e eu devo levá-la pra Casa Branca agora mesmo? Ah, que merda!

O sorriso no rosto dela e o brilho nos seus olhos me fizeram ter certeza de que não é isso que eu vou fazer.

_Mais um tempo... Só preciso de mais um tempo com ela..._

**POV. ****Isabella**

Isabella, você enlouqueceu de vez? Porque onde já se viu convidar uma pessoa que você nem conhece direito, pra ir viajar com você? Pirei, só pode!

E em que mundo uma perfeição dessas vai querer alguma coisa com você? Ele só foi gentil de dar uma carona e pronto. Só isso!

Edward estava olhando em meus olhos, de um jeito meio... Intenso demais. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e desviei o olhar pro portão de entrada. Havia alguns policiais por ali e eu prendi a respiração. Será que meu pai avisou a polícia? OMG!

- Bom, eu tenho que ir! - falei apressada, voltando a encarar Edward, que no mesmo instante despertou e arregalou os olhos.

- O que...? Não, espera! Você não pode ir sem mim! - desesperou-se.

- Oi?

Ok. O que foi isso? Eu ouvi bem? Acho que o estresse afetou meu cérebro.

- Eu... – Edward respirou fundo e soltou o ar, deixando os ombros caírem. – Eu vou com você!

- Vai?

OMG! O gostosão vai viajar comigo, lero lero lero... Ok, chega!

**POV. ****Rose**

Cheguei em casa na ponta dos pés. Já era mais de 2 horas da manhã e a minha casa estava num silêncio total. Subi devagar até o quarto e fechei a porta sem fazer barulho. O que foi difícil, já que a porta existe desde o milênio passado!

Me joguei na cama, fechando os olhos. Que noite! Suspirei e sorri, lembrando do meu beijo com McCarty-gostosão-tudo-de-bom!

Meu celular tocou alto dentro da bolsa e eu quase infartei.

- Alô! - atendi sussurrando, antes que minha mãe viesse igual um zumbi me matar no quarto!

- _Rose?_ - reconheci a voz da minha amiga e quase morri.

- Bella? OMG! Onde você tá?

-_ Já cheguei na estação. _- ela falava alto; o som de outras pessoas falando estava atrapalhando. – _Lembra do fotógrafo gatinho?_

- Fotógrafo?

- _Da entrada da boate! _- explicou impaciente.

- Ah sim! - lembrei.

O que sorriu pra ela. Revirei os olhos, lembrando da cena. Ok. Tenho que concordar que ele é bem gostoso... Mas ainda prefiro meu McCarty!

- O que tem ele? - perguntei curiosa, cruzando as pernas na cama.

- _Peguei uma carona com ele até aqui!_ - Isabella respondeu animadamente.

Ah Deus, a pessoa enlouqueceu de vez!

- Como você pegou carona com ele? Pirou Isabella? E se ele fosse um seqüestrador e estuprador do mal?

- _Que drama Rose!_ - a imaginei rolando os olhos. - _Relaxa, ele é do bem... E também está indo pra Parada do Amor!_

- Sério? Apresenta ele lá pra mim... - ri, imaginando o tapa que eu levaria na cabeça agora.

- _Sem graça. Ele é meu ok?_ – Isabella suspirou e continuou. – _Você conseguiu despistar os agentes?_

- Consegui. Beijei o McCarty.

- _OMG!_

- Pois é. A Brandon quase pulou no meu pescoço. - soltei uma risada maléfica, lembrando da cena.

Se tinha alguma coisa que eu queria, é que ela me agredisse! Ia descontar toda a minha fúria na vaca!

- _Mas eles sabem que eu fugi? _- perguntou desesperada.

- Obvio né Isabella. Devem estar tudo louco atrás de você. É melhor você embarcar no trem logo!

- _Ok, vou fazer isso. Obrigada amiga! _

- De nada. Valeu apena! - sorri e depois de se despedir, desligamos.

Joguei o celular desligado em algum canto do quarto e arranquei a roupa antes de dormir e ter sonhos calientes com meu príncipe Agente Federal.

**POV. ****Isabella**

Desliguei o celular e enfiei na pequena bolsa que eu estava carregando. Graças ao bom e amado Deus, eu sempre ando com bastante dinheiro! O que eu tinha era o bastante pra chegar até a Parada do Amor, bem sossegada e ainda sobrava pra gastar lá.

Saí super agradecida da cabine privativa que eu estava. Puta merda, banheiro de estação de trem é a coisa mais nojenta desse mundo. Se estivesse com dor de barriga, preferia cagar nas calças. Credo!

Parei em frente ao espelho. Ainda estava apresentável. Dei uma bagunçada na juba e ajeitei minha roupa. Se Rob não me quiser, eu agarro! Até parece que eu tenho coragem né?

Suspirei e saí do banheiro, dando uma baforada na mão. Bafo com cheirinho de... Vodka. Ótimo, ele ainda vai pensar que eu sou uma bêbada! Melhor do que pensar que eu sou uma louca não?

Andei em meio às pessoas apressadas, indo pra onde Edward estava _me_ esperando.

**POV. Agente ****Brandon**

- Algum sinal dela? - perguntei pelo rádio enquanto dirigia pela avenida próxima a boate, feito uma louca.

Se ser agente federal tem alguma vantagem é poder ultrapassar a velocidade no transito.

- _Nada por enquanto! _- responderam.

- Ok. Cambio, desligo. - joguei o rádio no banco do lado e segurei no volante com mais força, pisando firme no acelerador.

Eu me pergunto onde o veado do Emmett está agora! Só de lembrar dele beijando aquela... Aquela... Vadia-Junior me arrepio inteira de tanta raiva! Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso logo depois que me beijou? Pelo menos ele me beijou a força... Foi a força sim ok? Não me julguem!

Ouvi o celular tocar e atendi depressa.

- Alô.

- _Agente Brandon? Aqui é o Agente Cullen. Eu estou com ela! _- aquela voz maravilhosa no meu ouvido me desconcentrou.

- Com ela quem criatura?

- _Com a Isabella... Preciso desligar!_

- Cullen? - gritei, mas já era tarde.

Como ele desliga assim, na minha cara e sem explicar nada? Eu preciso saber onde ele está! Resmunguei, tentando ligar de volta, mas caiu na caixa postal.

Uma idéia me surgiu e eu parei o carro no acostamento rapidamente. Peguei meu celular e anotei mentalmente o numero de celular que Edward me ligou.

- _Policia Federal, boa noite._ - atenderam.

- Boa noite. Aqui é agente Brandon.

- _Alice? Aqui é o Agente_ _Whitlock.__..__ Quanto tempo!_ - a voz rouca conhecida me fez rir.

Bons foram os tempos de treinamento. Confesso: já dei uns pegas nele e posso confirmar que é muito... _Muito_ bom de cama. Morram de inveja!

- Não é? - sorri mesmo sabendo que ele não veria.

Antes de tudo preciso dizer... AGENTE WHITLOCK. É UM GOSTOSO! Pronto, desabafei.

Olhei o relógio de pulso e quase enfartei. Estava quase na hora de levar Isabella de volta pra casa. Claro que isso não seria impossível se a dita cuja não tivesse fugido!

- _Estou com saudades de você... _– Whitlock murmurou do outro lado.

- Hahahaha... - O que foi esse surto Alice Brandon?

Limpei a garganta e respirei fundo. Ele está com saudade de mim. Ótimo... Normal, quem não estaria? Ah, cala a boca! Aliás, _abre_ a boca pra responder algo descente pro bonitão. Please!

- Também estou Jasper.

- _Vamos marcar de se ver qualq..._

- Claro, claro! - respondi rápido demais.

Jazz riu alto do outro lado. Mordi minha mão, me condenando. Tem que pelo menos parecer difícil, senão não dão valor poxa! Lembrei do retardado mental do Emmett, beijando a retardada mental da vaca-júnior e um nó na minha garganta começou a se formar.

- _Ótimo! Eu te ligo então_. - a voz de Jasper interrompeu meus pensamentos, antes de chegar na parte que eu me segurei pra não voar em cima da Rose.

- Você tem meu telefone? - franzi a testa.

- _Esqueceu que eu rastreio pessoas? Seu número estará gravado aqui assim que você desligar._ - riu.

OMG! Quase me esqueço do motivo pelo qual liguei pra ele. Quer dizer, pra Policia Federal. Enfim!

- Por isso mesmo que eu estou ligando...

- _Pra eu gravar seu numero no meu telefone?_

- Quê...? Não, não! - soltei uma risada nervosa. Mas já que serviu pra isso também... – É que eu preciso que você rastreie um número pra mim... O local da ultima ligação.

- _Por quê?_

- É um pequeno favor para o Presidente dos EUA. Você faria isso por mim? - fiz uma voz sedutora.

-_ Fala o número!_ - Jasper falou imediatamente.

Isso sempre funciona! Passei o número pra ele, que por algum milagre eu ainda lembrava. Depois arranquei com o carro, enfiando o celular desligado no bolso. Já estava começando a suar!

Meu emprego está em jogo. Se eu não achar essa garota, adeus Casa Branca! Adeus vida de Agente Federal! Adeus VIDA!

**POV. ****Isabella**

Avistei Edward sentado no mesmo lugar onde o deixei. Eu sei que isso é idiota, mas eu pensei mesmo que ele ia sair correndo e me abandonar sozinha pra viajar até Ottawa.

Mas ele continuou me esperando. Na verdade, eu tinha até razão de pensar negativamente dessa forma. Nós nem nos conhecemos direito!

Quer dizer, ele não deve ser nem dos EUA, já que não me reconheceu. Praticamente, o país inteiro já viu a minha cara na TV, em algum discurso do meu pai; mas Edward sequer notou.

Isso faz-me sentir livre ao lado dele. Vai ver por isso aceitei viajar com ele. Ok. Eu aceitei porque ele é muito gato mesmo, e daí?

- Demorei? - perguntei quando já estava perto o suficiente pra ele me ouvir.

Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Fez o que tinha que fazer?

Sentei ao seu lado, esticando as pernas e alisando a barriga.

- Ah sim... Me sinto aliviada. - suspirei.

Mas que merda foi essa Isabella? Edward gargalhou, bagunçando mais o cabelo. Torturante...

- Que bom então! - riu mais uma vez e suspirou.

Encarei seus olhos, totalmente perdida naquele verde brilhante. Ele me encarava de volta, com apenas um sorriso divertido no rosto. Como pode ser tão lindo?

De repente o sorriso sumiu e Edward ficou sério. Nem notei como nossos rostos estavam tão próximos de repente...

**POV. Agente ****McCarty**

Estava no carro, dirigindo a milhão e falando ao celular ao mesmo tempo. Ainda bem que eu _sou_ a polícia!

- Smith, não fala nada pro Presidente ainda! Nós vamos achar ela!

- _Sem chances McCarty. Não posso esconder uma informação dessas_.

Juro que se eu estivesse na frente desse infeliz agora, dava um belo de um soco na fuça dele.

- Porque você não aproveita e lambe o orifício anal dele também? - desliguei na cara do mal comido e joguei o celular no banco do lado.

Bufei, revoltado. Quem manda ter uma língua maior que a boca? To fudido! Tentei imaginar vários locais pra onde Isabella poderia ter ido... Pra onde uma garota fugiria? Cocei o queixo.

- Shopping? – falei comigo mesmo. – Não... Pra quê? Ela tem um closet lotado de grifes... Talvez pra casa de um namorado...? Definitivamente NÃO! - comecei a gargalhar alto.

Isabella e a palavra "namorado" juntos, na mesma frase, é meio impossível. A coitada nunca segura o homem! Assim que ele descobre que ela é a filha do presidente e que no mínimo cinco seguranças a seguem por onde for, o cara foge. Mas que ela dá um caldo, isso dá...

Ouvi meu celular tocando e estiquei o braço pra pegar, sem tirar o olhar da rua movimentada.

- Alô...

- _Eu descobri onde a Isabella está._ - não acreditei quando ouvi a voz de Alice do outro lado da linha. A voz era dura e sistemática, mas não deixava de ser dela.

- Allie...

- _Ela está na estação de trem e está com o agente Cullen. Estou indo pra lá. Se quiser ir, vai. Senão, pode ter certeza que não fará falta alguma. _

Ela desligou? Olhei o visor do celular e estava 'Chamada Finalizada: 0:13'. Treze segundos? Ela deve estar me torturando mentalmente! Pisei no acelerador e entrei bruscamente no retorno, antes de passar direto.

Graças a Deus o Cullen encontrou a garota. Já estava sentindo minhas bolas assarem!

**POV. Agente ****Cullen**

Ainda não tinha reparado como Isabella é linda. Eu estava mais focado mesmo em seu corpo, que, diga-se de passagem, é bem gostoso! Mas olhando ela assim, tão de perto... Ela é _incrível_.

Os olhos são de um verde diferente dos meus; a pele lisa e aparentemente macia. Sua boca estava tão próxima da minha, que eu podia ver todas as rachaduras do seu lábio seco e sentir seu hálito quente soprando. Ela bebeu vodka hoje?

Isabella sorriu se aproximando ainda mais e eu percebi onde ela queria chegar.

Quer dizer... Eu bem que queria agarrar ela agora mesmo! Mas eu sou um agente do seu pai. Eu sei que mais tarde, machucaria ela saber que eu sou um dos caras de preto, que tem a função de proteger a ela e sua família.

Se depois que estiver sã e salva na Casa Branca, Isabella ainda me quiser, eu pego ela de jeito pra nunca mais esquecer. E, só pra constar, eu faço isso muito bem. Mas por enquanto eu tenho que me afastar... _Por enquanto_.

**POV. ****Isabella**

Estava prestes a fechar os olhos quando Edward se afastou se recostando no banco. OMG! Fiquei no vácuo!

- Será que o trem ainda demora? - perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Será que ele não percebeu que eu queria beijá-lo? Obvio que ele percebeu! Então porque se afastou? Simples, Isabella, porque ele não quer te beijar! Percebi que ainda estava na mesma posição de quando ele se afastou. Me levantei ajeitando a roupa, sentindo as bochechas arderem.

- Acho que já vai chegar... - olhei pra trilha do trem, tentando disfarçar.

Do outro lado da trilha, na outra plataforma, reconheci uma mulher elegante meio às outras pessoas. Agente Brandon andava rápido demais, digitando algo no celular e o colocando na orelha. Um pouco mais atrás dela vinham mais dois agentes federais, arrancando vários olhares assustados de pessoas por perto.

OMG! Eles sabem que eu estou aqui! _Merda, merda, merda_...

**POV. Agente ****Cullen**

Senti o celular vibrando dentro da mochila e corri a atender. Isabella me olhou com um olhar de pavor e medo. O que aconteceu...?

-_ Cullen!_ – a voz de Brandon respondeu minha pergunta muda. – _Segure a Bella aí com você, já estou na estação. Que parte vocês estão? _

Fiquei mudo, olhando Isabella olhar para a outra plataforma desesperada. Seus olhos arregalados, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Segui seu olhar e levantei ao mesmo tempo. Vi Brandon ir em direção às escadas que iam para ponte que dava para a outra plataforma... Onde estávamos nesse exato momento!

- Como você descobriu? - minha voz saiu baixa.

Isabella se aproximou de mim, segurando meu braço.

- Edward... Vamos dar uma voltinha? - ela sussurrou, sorrindo nervosamente.

Então ela já sabe que Brandon está aqui e ainda quer fugir? Fodeu pro meu lado! Olhei seu rosto sem saber o que fazer.

- _Já que você não falou onde estava, um amigo meu me ajudou_. - Brandon sibilou do outro lado da linha.

Voltei a olhar a outra plataforma e não havia mais sinal dela. Ótimo. Ela já está vindo pra cá!

- _Cullen, você não falou que parte vocês estão!_ - Brandon pediu mais uma vez, com raiva.

- O quê? Eu não ouvi direito! A ligação está horrível... - fiz uns barulhos esquisitos com a boca, para parecer que a ligação estava falhando.

Desliguei o celular e taquei dentro da mochila. Parabéns Edward... Você será despedido!

**POV. Agente ****Brandon**

- Cullen? - gritei contra o celular.

Virou mania ele desligar na minha cara agora? Saco! Caminhei depressa pela ponte, olhando o movimento de pessoas que passavam por ali. É normal estações de trem serem tão lotadas assim num sábado de madrugada?

- Alice? - senti segurarem meu braço e eu nem precisei olhar pra saber que era Emmett.

Reconheceria sua voz até debaixo d'água. Preparei uma expressão furiosa antes de virar e encará-lo.

- Você já tem alguma noção de onde eles estão?

- Não precisa encostar pra falar comigo. - sorri amarelo pra ele, que soltou meu braço sem dizer nada.

A culpa está estampada na sua testa. Bom mesmo ele ficar arrependido. Mas se ele pensa que eu vou perdoar tão cedo, está muito enganado mesmo!

- Desculpa mesmo por... - começou.

- Respondendo sua pergunta! - o interrompi, falando categoricamente, sem nenhuma emoção no rosto ou na voz. Emmett bufou. – Eles estão na plataforma que vai pra Ottawa.

- Vou com você até lá. Assim nós podemos conversar e...

- Não! - o interrompi mais uma vez. - Ainda não quero conversar com você. Então vamos apenas ser profissionais. - Emmett apenas suspirou, derrotado. Adoro quando _eu_ mando na parada! Sorri ironicamente e joguei os cabelos de lado.- Vai pro lado direito que eu vou pro esquerdo. Quem encontrar primeiro leva ela pra casa.

- Ok. Mas Allie...

- Tchau McCarty. - virei às costas e saí andando.

Vai ser lindo e gostoso assim em outro lugar! Eu mereço o prêmio de mulher mais forte do mundo, por saber se controlar em frente ao homem que ama que ainda por cima é tão lindo que chega a ser falta de educação!

Suspirei e andei depressa, chegando à plataforma onde Edward deveria estar com a Isabella sã e salva. Para o bem dele!

**POV. ****Isabella**

Não acreditei quando ouvi o barulho dos trens freando e finalmente parando nas plataformas. As pessoas se prepararam para entrar e uma confusão de gente pra todos os lados se formou.

- Que tal nós entrarmos logo? - forcei um sorriso pra Edward, puxando-o pelo braço com força em direção ao trem.

- ISABELLA! - ouvi gritarem meu nome e olhei pra direção da voz masculina.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi Agente McCarty acenando para que eu esperasse. Sério mesmo que ele pensa que eu vou ficar parada aqui, esperando?

- Vem logo Edward! - puxei-o com força, quase pisoteando as pessoas na minha frente.

Xingaram minha mãe, minha avó e todos os meus parentes possíveis enquanto eu tentava entrar naquele trem dos infernos.

- ISABELLA, PARE AÍ AGORA MESMO! - uma voz feminina gritou e eu fingi que não era comigo.

Nem precisei olhar pra saber que se tratava de Brandon. Como eles descobriram que eu estava aqui? Eu mato a Rosalie, juro que mato!

Edward apenas me seguia, o olhar vazio. Não sei se ele estava com medo ou raiva. Algo me dizia que o medo predominava. Medo dos agentes? OMG! Será que ele percebeu que eu sou filha do Presidente dos EUA?

Olhei para os meus dois lados e vi que McCarty e Brandon entrarem no trem, na mesma hora que eu entrei.

Ou seja... Nós estamos CERCADOS!


	5. Chapter 4

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Isabella me enfiou dentro do trem, contra a minha vontade. Ok... O que eu estou falando? Se eu der um assopro nela, ela sai voando! Então eu tenho que admitir: quis mesmo entrar aqui. Por quê? Não faço a mínima idéia!

Talvez porque eu sou um idiota, que tem compaixão o suficiente pra dar uma viagem segura à uma garota que vive presa dentro de uma casa enorme e cheia de agentes federais em todos os cantos.

Ou talvez seja por que ela é muito gata e eu estou mesmo a fim de dar uns pegas nela. Falei!

Peguei em sua mão, entrelaçando com a minha e puxando Isabella pelo compartimento do trem.

- Edward? - chamou.

- Vem... Tive uma idéia! - pisquei, puxando-a.

Já que eu estou indo para o inferno, pelo menos eu vou fazer direito! Percebi que havia portas dos dois lados do trem, ou seja, uma que está aberta do meu lado esquerdo, dá para o outro trem... Que vai sabe-se lá pra onde!

Mas pelo menos vamos conseguir fugir da Brandon e agora do McCarty, que apareceu pra se juntar à festa de esconde-esconde! Puxei Isabella pra minha frente e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Pula. - ela me olhou como se eu fosse um louco.

**POV. Isabella**

- Hein? - arregalei os olhos, chocada.

Edward pirou. A beleza entrou pra dentro do cérebro e fez com que parasse de funcionar! Olhei a outra porta do outro trem à minha frente. Ok... Olhando daqui não parece tão longe. Mas eu sou um desastre com dois pés esquerdos. Bem capaz de rolar pro meio do trilho e morrer esmagada pelo trem!

- Quer ser pega? - sua voz rouca assoprou no meu ouvido.

Não pensei duas vezes e pulei.

Quando senti meus pés no chão do trem, meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Fiquei parada feita estátua, vendo Edward pular um segundo antes das portas fecharem e o trem começar a andar.

- Morreu? - perguntou, segurando o riso.

- Quase. - respondi, com a respiração ofegante.

Edward riu descontraído e calmo demais pro meu gosto. Quer dizer; eu estava sendo perseguida e agora estou em um trem que eu nem sei pra onde está indo, em vez de estar no trem que vai pra maldita rave que eu inventei de ir escondida!

Encostei-me no vidro da porta fechada e olhei o outro trem indo para o lado contrário ao meu. Com certeza Brandon e McCarty terão uma cria quando souberem que eu consegui fugir... Espera! Hein?

Eu consegui fugir? Eu consegui fugir! OH MEU DEUS... Foda-se o resto! Sorri e me virei para encarar Edward, que me encarou de volta com um sorriso mais que lindo no rosto.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Sabe aquela frase "Tudo que é perigoso, é mais gostoso"? Ela me cai bem agora. Essa minha fase de querer ajudar a FILHA do PRESIDENTE dos ESTADOS UNIDOS a fugir, realmente, deve estar revelando um quê de sadomasoquismo na minha veia.

Tudo bem! Isabella é linda e bem gostosa; minha vontade de beijá-la está quase acabando com a minha força de vontade de querer fazer o que é seguro. Quer dizer... Eu estou mesmo me importando com o certo e errado?

Porque, desde que entrei pra essa missão - que parecia simples no começo - de proteger Isabella em uma balada, só tenho feito merda.

Primeiro dou uma pequena carona a ela até a estação, para que ela pegasse um trem para Ottawa, onde irá acontecer a Parada do Amor – a rave mais famosa das Américas; ou seja, havia um grande risco dela ser seqüestrada ou até morta por lá.

Depois eu aceito viajar com ela - o que pode me causar sérios problemas de autocontrole (leia-se: eu vou agarrá-la). E agora, ajudo ela fugir dos agentes federais do Presidente. Realmente, eu enlouqueci.

O que eu estou pensando mesmo da vida?

Isabella sorriu radiante pra mim e tudo o que eu acabo de pensar sobre certo e errado sumiu da minha cabeça. Ela é muito... Muito linda mesmo quando está feliz e eu só tenho feito isso desde que a conheci; só fiz suas vontades.

Eu estou virando viado, só pode.

- Obrigada... - ela sorriu; seus olhos brilhavam. – De verdade. - suspirou por fim, me encarando.

Me aproximei devagar dela e levei uma mão minha até seu rosto, que corou rapidamente.

- Não foi nada. - aproximei meu rosto do seu, meus dedos apertando em sua nuca com uma força exagerada.

Meu nariz roçou pela sua bochecha, formando um caminho da sua orelha, mandíbula, até a sua boca... Que diabos você está fazendo Cullen?

**POV. Isabella**

O-M-G! Não consigo me mexer, não consigo respirar! Acho que vou morrer agora mesmo! Ok, quanto drama pra nada! Até parece que ele vai fazer alguma coisa...

Senti seu hálito soprar na minha língua quando sua boca se aproximou o máximo que podia da minha, ainda sem me beijar. Edward empurrou meu corpo sem que eu percebesse totalmente disso e quando notei, estava quase deslizando pela parede do trem. Aquele corpo muito gostoso de Edward me prensando, quase me fez ter um filho sem nem engravidar!

- Isabella... - ele sussurrou meu nome e roçou os lábios nos meus.

Ouvi um pigarro alto e Edward se afastou tão rápido de mim, que minha respiração ficou ofegante de susto.

- Desculpe interromper... Mas vocês não podem ficar aí. - um comissário do trem estava parado na entrada do corredor para os compartimentos.

Ele sorria sem graça como se estivesse se desculpando. Uma vontade de pular no pescoço do infeliz fez minhas mãos coçarem. Será que ele não percebeu que o cara mais lindo que eu já conheci na vida ia me beijar nesse mesmo instante?

Meus dentes trincaram e eu fechei as mãos em punho.

- Ok! Nós vamos procurar um lugar pra sentar... - Edward falou por mim, com uma voz tensa, me puxando pela mão.

Passei pelo homem o encarando com raiva. Ele apenas me olhou como se eu fosse alguma retardada mental e saiu andando. ÓDIO!

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Já faz meia hora que eu estou andando pela merda desse trem e nada de achar a criatura fugitiva. Eu juro que um dia a Isabella me paga. E com juros! Argh!

Caminhei até um compartimento e escancarei a porta, com a maior carranca que já pude ter um dia na vida.

- Boa noite. - forcei um sorriso. - Eu sou Agente Federal, Alice Brandon. Você viu essa garota? - perguntei pela milésima vez, para uma senhora que parecia simpática sentada sozinha em um dos bancos.

Ela pegou a foto da minha mão e ajeitou os óculos no nariz.

- Essa não é a filha do Presidente? - perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- É... - e pela milésima vez respondi a mesma coisa, quando 99% das pessoas do trem me perguntaram isso.

Estou prestes a me jogar pela janela e ser massacrada nos trilhos.

- Ela é muito bonita não?

- É sim, senhora.

- Sabe que quando eu era jovem... - começou.

Ah não... AH NÃO! Eu não mereço isso. De verdade! Eu já falei que caguei na cruz? E estava com diarréia! Não é possível!

Respirei fundo, antes que eu cometesse algum ato criminoso contra aquela velhinha que, quinze minutos depois, ainda contava sobre o primeiro namorado quando ela tinha 15 anos. Há quanto tempo foi isso? Na era passada? ARGH!

- Senhora... - tentei, mas ela era imbatível.

- E aí depois de dois anos de namoro ele me pediu em casamento. Nossa foi maravilhoso e...

- Senhora, por favor. Será que pode...?

- Espera um pouco, não me interrompa. - ela me olhou com um olhar feroz. – Mas então! Aí nós casamos no dia 25 de setembro do ano de 1962... - continuou, sorrindo contente e amigável pra mim.

Essa velha é possuída. OMG! Escondi o rosto nas mãos, querendo morrer.

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Será que a Isabella tem alguma noção que está acabando com a minha vida profissional?

Porque se eu não entregar ela sã e salva hoje, eu vou levar um grande pé na bunda do Presidente e vou ter que aprender a fazer outra coisa que não envolva Policia Federal. Ou seja: falência total!  
>Estava andando pelo corredor, olhando todos os compartimentos por onde passava. Senti tocarem meu ombro e parei, me virando.<p>

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - uma comissária muito gostosa sorriu maliciosamente pra mim.

Acordei cheio de mel hoje não? Sorri do mesmo jeito pra ela e pisquei:

- Acho que sim. - ela jogou o cabelo loiro que batia até a cintura de lado e esperou que eu continuasse. - É que eu sou Agente Federal e...

- Uau! - a loira interrompeu espalmando uma mão pelo meu peito e descendo as unhas até minha barriga.

Quem deu essa intimidade? Ok... Até parece que eu não estou gostando! Sorri, aproximando meu corpo do seu.

- Sabe que eu tenho uma queda por agentes federais? - falou, num tom sedutor.

- Bom saber... - respondi encarando sua boca.

Ela sorriu, aproximando nossos rostos. Minhas mãos se apertaram na sua cintura. Sério mesmo que eu estou no meio do corredor de um trem, quase beijando uma loira gostosa? Ah cara, mulher pipoca do meu lado, só pode!

Sorri presunçoso e rocei minha boca na sua._ Mas o quê...?_Senti meu celular vibrando no meu bolso e quase enfartei de susto. Eu tava concentrado poxa!

- Só um minuto. - falei entre dentes.

A loira fez um bico de birra, enquanto eu me afastava. Olhei seu corpo escultural e bufei atendendo ao telefone. Quem foi o desgraçado que me interrompeu?

- Alô. - atendi seco.

- Boa noite Agente McCarty. - reconheci a voz de trovão de quem eu menos queria ouvir. Engoli em seco.

- Presidente?

- Eu mesmo. Só quero saber onde está minha filha, que não chegou no horário combinado. - ele parecia bem impaciente.

AH FUDEU! Fodeu moleque, Fodeu legal! Pigarreei alto, tentando pensar numa boa desculpa.

- Pois é! Aconteceu um imprevisto...

- Meu querido agente Smith comentou sobre isso. - Presidente me interrompeu, com uma voz amigável demais.

E quando a esmola é boa, o santo desconfia. E o meu está desconfiado pra caralho!

- Comentou? - minha voz saiu fina e esganiçada.

- Sim. Pelo seu nervosismo, parece ser verdade. - sua voz grave já não era nada amigável, pelo contrário; estava totalmente seca.  
><em><br>__Oi morte, tudo bem com você? Ótimo... Pode me levar agora; tô prontinho pra partir pro fim do túnel! _

- O que aconteceu com a Isabella, Agente McCarty? - gritou, parecendo um trovão do outro lado da linha.

Tremi. Cadê a Alice numa hora dessas, porra?

**POV. Agente Brandon**

_Amém! Deus ouviu minhas preces e eu consegui me livrar da velha!_Andei depressa pelo corredor do trem, espiando atrás de mim, de vez em quando. Só pra me certificar que a doida não está me seguindo... Esbarrei em alguém, tropeçando em cima do infeliz.

- Ai, ai!

- Ow! - a criatura não identificada me segurou pela cintura antes de eu cair, me puxando contra seu corpo. OMG! Reconheço esses braços fortes e musculosos! - Allie! - Emmett sorriu abertamente, covinhas aparecendo nas suas bochechas.

As _minhas_ covinhas. Ah Deus! Senti minhas pernas amolecendo e cravei minhas unhas nos seus braços pra não cair.

- Emmett. O que... O que você está fazendo aqui parado? - falei, desnorteada com o perfume masculino que exalava daquele pescoço a centímetros de mim.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me concentrar.

- Só um minuto. - ele me soltou, certificando-se que eu não fosse cair e se afastou.

Quem deixou ele ficar longe? _Cala a boca Alice! _

- Desculpe Senhor... Não, nós estamos tentando... Nós vamos encontrá-la... - Emmett olhou pra mim segurando o celular na orelha, num pedido mudo de ajuda.

Não precisei de mais de dois segundos pra entender o que está acontecendo. OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG... Acho que estou tendo um AVC!

- Sim, senhor. Dou lhe minha palavra. - Emmett fez uma careta, afastando o telefone do ouvido.

Até eu podia ouvir os gritos! Não consegui mover um músculo se quer. Minha vontade é de sair correndo e me tacar na trilha do trem!

- Se a Agente Brandon está aqui? - arregalei os olhos, abanando os braços e tentando dizer com mímica que eu tinha morrido. Se ele falar que... - Está sim. Só um minuto.

- Emmett! - gritei com a voz aguda.

OMG! Eu não estou pronta psicologicamente pra isso! Não, não, não!

- Desculpa... - o traidor deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

Sabe o que eu quero agora? Matar esse gay gostoso! Argh!

- Me dá isso logo! - peguei o celular da mão dele e coloquei na orelha, tentando encontrar ar pra respirar. - Presidente Swan.

- Só um aviso Agente Brandon. - começou, me fazendo tremer. - Se minha filha não aparecer na Casa Branca até as 4 horas da manhã, você e seu amado Agente McCarty podem esquecer a carreira de Agentes Federais. Entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. - minha voz saiu quase num sussurro.

Acho que me borrei!

- Ótimo. Encontrem-na sem nenhum arranhão. - o Presidente desligou e eu senti minhas pernas vacilarem.

Emmett me segurou, antes de eu cair.

- Com licença. - sua voz rouca estava longe, longe...

Só percebi que tinha andado, quando Emmett me sentou no banco de um compartimento próximo de onde estávamos. Tentei respirar regularmente, sentindo minha testa formigar.

Eu tive um quase desmaio? Que frescura é essa agora Alice? Odeio me sentir fraca!

- O que ele falou?

- O que você acha? - falei, juntando as mãos em punho.

Emmett apenas concordou em silencio, bufando. Sentou no banco da frente, inclinando pra mim. Seus olhos eram preocupados.

Agora ele se importa comigo! Se ele pensa que eu esqueci... Ok. Não é hora pra se preocupar com o Emmett. Tenho coisas piores pra resolver! Encostei a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechei os olhos, tentando relaxar um pouco, antes de procurar Isabella. _De novo._

**POV. Isabella**

_Raiva, raiva, raiva.._. Eu ainda estou com _muita_raiva! Se aquele comissário pensa, que vai sair vivo dessa porcaria de trem está muito enganado. Ah, mas está!

Edward achou um compartimento menos cheio só quase no final do trem. Tem um cara esquisito, mas quem liga? Eu já estou com dor nas pernas de tanto ficar de pé.

- Aqui está bom? - perguntou.

- Aham. - sorri de leve, olhando seu rosto perfeito de anjo.

Ele me deu passagem antes de entrar, como um bom cavalheiro. Difícil homem assim hoje em dia e ainda é lindo. _Muito_ lindo.

Sentei do lado do estranho e cruzei os braços. Ele sorriu pra mim, com cara de safado. Dei um sorrisinho amarelo e desviei o olhar. Medo! Edward sentou de frente pra mim no outro banco, jogando a mochila no chão. Ele sorriu.

Percebeu a diferença? Entre o sorriso nojento e malicioso do estranho, e o do Edward fotógrafo delicia que eu encontrei numa balada?

Suspirei, sorrindo de volta.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Isabella me olhou com cara de boba e só faltou a baba escorrendo do lado da boca. Mordi o lábio, tentando não rir do meu pensamento imbecil e maldoso.

Ah, ela está em minhas mãos e eu não posso fazer nada. Exatamente NADA! Eu pensei que todo Agente Federal tem a mulher que quer e sempre foi assim desde que eu me tornei um. Mas foi só conhecer a Isabella e eu comecei a me Fuder. Essa _atraçãozinha_está me saindo muito caro!

- E aí gatinha?

- Oi.

O cara que eu ainda não tinha reparado dirigiu a palavra à Isabella, que respondeu seca e sem nenhuma animação na voz. Ele continuou mesmo assim:

- Pretende ficar muito tempo em New Orleans?

- New Orleans? - Isabella me olhou de olhos arregalados.

Sério que nós estamos indo pro lado contrário? _Puta que o pariu!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Links** com **imagens** dessa fic, lá no meu **perfil**!

**Reviews:**

**Lise G:** Eles só se dão mal mesmo. Mas é tudo por uma boa causa! rsrs


	6. Chapter 5

**POV. Agente ****McCarty**

Nós voltamos nossa caçada à Isabella, assim que Alice se acalmou e voltou ao normal. Ou seja, me ignorar totalmente. Por que diabos eu tinha que ter beijado a Hale? Simples: eu sou homem e reagi ao instinto! Por que é tão difícil das mulheres entenderem isso?

- Allie. - falei, observando seu corpo, aproveitando que ela está de costas pra mim.

Aquela bunda gostosa que eu conheço bem, se movimentando com desenvoltura e curvas. Minha mão coçou, não sei por quê.

- Achou ela? - perguntou com um tom profissional, sem me olhar.

- Claro que não. - revirei os olhos.

Que pergunta mais idiota! Estou começando a acreditar que a garota foi abduzida por alienígenas!

- Então deixa eu te explicar uma coisa! Não é pra você falar comigo até que... - Alice se virou de repente.

Nossos corpos se choraram e minhas mãos voaram para sua cintura, automaticamente. Já que está assim em minhas mãos, melhor aproveitar! Puxei seu corpo pra cima, encarando seu rosto. Seus olhos ficaram na altura dos meus.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Oh shit! Porque esse homem tem que ser tão, mas _tão_ bom? Assim nem o espírito santo pra ajudar pô!

Emmett me pegou daquele jeito e pra variar meus olhos não conseguiam desviar da sua boca carnuda. Nós estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente soprando no meu rosto.

- Até que...?

- Oi? - encarei seus olhos, sem entender por um momento.

Já falei que sou gamada em loiros de olhos azuis? Pois é... O Emmett ainda tem covinhas e um corpo que faz você babar até a morte, pra completar mais ainda a minha tortura diária!

- Continua a sua fala, Allie. - ele sorriu de canto.

_Ah, minha fala!_ Mordi o lábio.

- O que eu tava falando mesmo? - franzi a testa, confusa.

Emmett riu, balançando a cabeça. Eu continuei olhando, esperando uma resposta. Perdi totalmente a linha de raciocínio.

- Nada importante. - ele sorriu meigo e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. _Faleci, beijos_. - Vamos procurar a Isabella agora.

Olhei mais um pouco em seus olhos, realmente não querendo me afastar dele. Seus olhos azuis continuaram me encarando de volta e aí eu lembrei.

Lembrei tudo o que eu passei com Emmett durante nosso único ano de namoro; o nosso beijo naquela maldita balada e logo depois ele beijando a vaca-júnior da Rosalie. O ódio voltou feito uma chama no meu peito.

_Ódio, ódio, ódio!_

- Não me faça ordens McCarty. - fiz uma carranca pra ele e me afastei de seu corpo sarado rapidamente, antes que perdesse mais uma vez a linha de raciocínio.

Emmett me olhou com cara de 'Não entendi porra nenhuma!'. Virei de costas pra ele, continuando a andar pelo corredor. Se eu não achar a filha da puta - falo mesmo! - da Isabella, eu vou me tacar na trilha do trem.

Fim da história!

**POV. Presidente**

- Charlie. - Renée apareceu na porta do meu escritório e eu já sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Ela entrou assim que eu a olhei, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Alguma notícia da Bella?

- Por enquanto não a acharam. - suspirei, sentindo o estresse martelar na minha cabeça, numa futura enxaqueca.

Massageei as têmporas, tentando não pensar na minha filha sendo seqüestrada por algum maníaco.

- Eu só não entendo porque ela está fazendo isso comigo!

- A culpa é sua, Charlie. Você sabe o quanto ela odeia ser vigiada...

Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Encarei minha esposa Primeira Dama, que me olhava com cara de quem está totalmente certa. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Agora a culpa é minha por querer proteger minha filha?

Ela suspirou entediada. Meu olhar seguiu sua caminhada envolta da mesa até chegar a mim. Renée sentou no meu colo, passando um braço em volta do meu pescoço.

- Você sabe que está exagerando. Isabella precisa de um tempo pra ela.

- É muito perigoso, Renée...

- Eu sei. - ela suspirou, mas sorriu fracamente. - Mas ela precisa pelo menos da ilusão de liberdade. Não é fácil pra ela ser filha do Presidente dos Estados Unidos. É muita carga sobre os ombros da menina! Ela tem 18 anos e só quer se divertir, querido. - Renée beijou minha bochecha.

Pensei por um momento. Sabe que essa _ilusão de liberdade_ me deu uma ótima idéia?

- Bom... Se for isso que ela precisa. - falei, num tom pensativo.

- O quê? - Renée franziu o cenho, sem entender.

Levantei seu corpo de cima de mim, me levantando logo depois. Peguei o telefone e apertei o ramal da secretária.

- _Presidente Swan. -_ atenderam.

- Pode chamar o Agente Smith aqui, Gianna?

- _Claro, um minuto!_ - desliguei e esperei impaciente, andando até a porta do escritório.

- O que você vai fazer Charlie? - Marie me seguiu, cruzando os braços.

Apenas pisquei e abri a porta.

- Senhor. Senhora. - Agente Smith balançou a cabeça pra nós, em comprimento e entrou na sala.

Voltei pra minha cadeira atrás da grande mesa, me sentando e indicando a cadeira do outro lado. Renée veio pra trás de mim e nada que eu dissesse a expulsaria daquela sala, então comecei:

- Me fale sobre o Agente Cullen.

Smith ergueu uma sobrancelha e pigarreou:

- Bom... Ele é novo, mas já trabalhou em várias missões. Mas ele é bom. Tem um ótimo currículo. É meio presunçoso, se acha muito e...

- Não leve para o lado pessoal Smith. - interrompi, sem me importar realmente com suas reclamações.

Esse cara só reclama! Peguei o telefone novamente:

- Gianna?

- _Sim, senhor. - _atendeu prontamente.

- Coloque o Agente Cullen na linha.

- _Só um minuto!_

Esperei impacientemente, sentindo os olhares curiosos de Renée e Smith sobre mim. Logo eles saberão qual é o meu plano fantástico!

**POV. Isabella**

Parece que tudo está contra mim, desde que eu fugi daquela bosta de boate! Primeiro os agentes me seguindo, depois pulo de um trem pro outro, correndo risco de vida; depois o lindo mais maravilhoso que aceitou viajar comigo sabe-se lá porque, quase me beija e um infeliz comissário do trem interrompe bem na hora.

Sem contar o estranho que está sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim e agora descubro que o trem está indo totalmente para o lado contrário. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ia pro lado contrario, mas não tão contrário.

_Alguém faz o favor de me matar?_

- Esse trem vai pra New Orleans? - Edward fez uma cara de sofrimento e eu imaginei que era espelho da minha.

O estranho riu assentindo:

- Sim. E o pior é que não tem parada. Vai direto pro terminal.

- Chorei! - gemi, tampando a cara com as mãos.

- Calma gata. Melhor pra gente se conhecer... - o estranho encostou a mão no meu ombro.

Quem deu essa intimidade? QUE NOJO! Forcei um sorriso pra ele e fui sentar ao lado do Edward no outro banco.

Ouvi um barulho de celular tocando. Eddie pegou o celular dentro da mochila e sua expressão foi de extrema surpresa quando viu o número.

- Com licença. - ele se levantou e saiu do compartimento.

Fiquei ali com cara de taxo, olhando o estranho que sorriu e piscou pra mim. _Nojo, nojo, nojo!_

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Fechei a porta do compartimento atrás de mim e atendi ao telefone o mais depressa possível:

- Presidente? - perguntei, sem ter certeza de que tinha visto mesmo esse nome no visor do celular que a Agente Brandon tinha marcado.

- Agente Cullen... Como vai minha filha? - a voz de trovão exibia a ironia; eu gelei.

- Ela está... Está bem. E segura. - engoli em seco.

- Espero realmente que esteja. - respondeu com frieza.

Isso que dá fugir com a filha do Presidente dos EUA! Eu sou muito retardado mesmo, só penso com a cabeça de baixo!

- Mas eu vou logo ao assunto. - a voz do Presidente surgiu mais gentil do outro lado da linha. – Eu tenho uma nova missão pra você.

- Nova missão? - ergui uma sobrancelha.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, minhas mãos começaram a suar.

- Você terá que acompanhar a Isabella por onde ela for. Quando eu achar que ela já teve aventuras demais, eu aviso e você volta com ela. - falou tudo de uma vez, me deixando totalmente sem reação.

Eu não sei se posso fazer isso, sem me envolver o bastante. Só eu pra cuidar da louca da Isabella, chega a ser sadomasoquismo!

- Mas senhor... - tentei protestar, mas ele me interrompeu com sua voz trovejante:

- Faça o que eu estou mandando Cullen.

- Sim, senhor. - suspirei, derrotado.

Tenho que obedecer, afinal, ele é o Presidente dos EUA. Vou fazer o que?

- Onde vocês estão nesse momento? - perguntou.

- Estamos no trem para New Orleans.

- Ótimo! Vou avisar a Agente Brandon e o McCarty e eles estarão lá. Isabella não pode nem sonhar sobre isso! E tome o cuidado dela não descobrir que você é agente da CIA.

- Sim, senhor. - respondi prontamente.

- Será bem recompensado Cullen. Até mais. - a linha foi cortada e eu continuei ouvindo o 'tu, tu, tu...' no celular.

Não era isso o que eu queria, afinal? Acompanhar ela pela viajem doida, protegendo seu corpo frágil de algum safado? Então porque tem um ponto de insegurança na minha cabeça, latejando?

Isabella não é como as outras garotas. Ela tem algo especial; algo nela me chama atenção. Pode ser só uma atração, é claro que é só isso! Eu só não queria magoá-la se tudo acabar errado...

**POV. Isabella**

- Mas então gata, como é seu nome? - perguntou o estranho, que eu tentava ignorar.

Pessoa insistente! Edward continuava lá fora conversando no celular. Será que é alguma namorada? OMG! Eu morro! Comecei a roer as unhas, me preparando pra ir ouvir o que ele estava falando.

- Isabella. - respondi aleatória, sem olhar o estranho.

Fiquei encarando a porta fechada do compartimento, sem piscar. Pro meu alivio - ou não - Edward apareceu com uma expressão séria. Fiquei encarando seu rosto, esperando alguma noticia trágica ou seja lá o que for.

Ele apenas sentou-se ao meu lado, sem dizer nada. Ficou jogando o celular de uma mão pra outra, distraidamente. Bom... Não deve ser nada que me preocupe.

- Eu não te conheço de algum lugar? - o estranho voltou a falar comigo.

Vou dar um tiro nesse cara, juro que vou! Ele me olhou, analisando meu rosto. _Oh __shit__! _

- Não! - respondi rápido e alto demais.

Se alguém me reconhecer, fode tudo. Meu pai vai descobrir onde eu estou e adeus liberdade! Edward me olhou com uma expressão divertida, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você não é famosa? - perguntou o estranho de novo e eu encarei seu rosto, tentando parecer tranqüila.

- Eu? Imagina, não tenho talento algum pra ser famosa! - soltei uma risada histérica.

_Diz que não me reconheceu, diz que não me reconheceu..._

- É, acho que estou me confundindo...

- Com certeza. - quase gritei, aliviada.

O cara coçou o queixo, me encarando pensativo. Edward segurava os lábios numa linha reta, reprimindo um sorriso. Vai ser lindo assim na puta que o pariu merda!

Me aproximei da janela frustrada por esse homem não ser meu. Encostei a cabeça no vidro e tentei esconder o rosto com o cabelo. Nesse momento, de repente, lembrei que não dormia a 18 horas, mais ou menos. O sono veio tão rápido que não teve nem como eu lutar para abrir os olhos.

Caí num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Fiquei observando Isabella dormir o tempo todo. Ela devia estar tendo algum sonho sinistro; uma pequena ruga de preocupação ocupava sua testa.

Vez ou outra eu mexia na minha câmera, olhando as fotos das pessoas que eu havia fotografado na porta da balada. Lembrei da Isabella esbarrando em mim, antes de entrar na boate e seu sorriso com as bochechas coradas. _Linda... _

Agora eu preciso tomar o maior cuidado pra não atacá-la! Vou ficar muito tempo sozinho com ela e antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou homem. Tenho instintos!

- Hey dude. - o cara que estava no compartimento com a gente me chamou e eu o encarei, sem vontade. - Ela está com você? - apontou pra Isabella, um olhar malicioso pra cima do decote dela.

Trinquei os dentes.

- Sim.

- Tipo, juntos? Tá pegando ela?

Porra cara insistente! Será que se eu tacar ele pela janela, pra ser esmagado nos trilhos, alguém se importa? Acho que não!

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Sabe o que eu estou começando a acreditar? Que a Alice é bipolar! Porque uma hora ela está super bem comigo, em minhas mãos e do nada, ela me dá uma patada e não olha mais na minha cara.

Ou ela é louca mesmo e eu ainda sendo bonzinho de falar que doença é o problema dela!

- Ah, desisto! - Allie jogou as mãos pro alto e deixou cair, batendo nas pernas.

Rolei os olhos, encostando exausto na parede de um dos compartimentos.

- Finalmente! Não agüentava mais procurar a Isabella nessa droga de... - meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso.

Eu corri a pegá-lo. Espero que não seja a noticia de que acharam o corpo da Isabella em pedaços por aí!

- Alô. - atendi.

- Agente McCarty, aqui é Smith. Tenho ordens expressas que você e a Brandon desçam na próxima parada do trem e peguem um jatinho particular para New Orleans.

- New Orleans? - repeti, sem entender exatamente merda nenhuma.

Alice estava parada na minha frente, me olhando curiosa enquanto roia as unhas.

- Sim. Isabella está indo pra lá. Mas ela não pode saber que você e Brandon estão acompanhando ela e o Cullen. O Presidente preferiu deixá-la livre por enquanto. Cullen cuidará dela durante esse tempo. - explicou.

- Ok. - foi o que eu consegui falar.

A surpresa foi demasiada que eu nem percebi que o Smith-cara-de-cu já tinha desligado.

- Quem era Emmett? - quando eu ia responder Alice tirou o celular da minha mão e colocou na orelha, se decepcionado quando não tinha ninguém do outro lado da linha mais. Mais afobada impossivel! Ela entregou o aparelho e franziu a testa. - Quem era? - perguntou de novo.

- Era o Smith. O Presidente quer que nós descemos na próxima parada pra pegar um jatinho.

- Um jatinho? Pra onde? - ela arregalou os olhos.

Uma morena muito gostosa passou por nós no corredor, me lançando um sorriso malicioso. Retribui e segui meu olhar até ela passar por mim. Puta merda, que bunda boa!

- Emmett! - Alice me deu um tapa na nuca, uma carranca enorme na cara.

Ah, droga! Minha ex-namorada pega mais no pé do que minha mãe!

- A Isabella...

- O que tem a Isabella? Acharam a pivete? - me interrompeu pela milésima vez.

- Posso terminar? - ergui uma sobrancelha e encarei seu rosto.

Ela cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar dos meus olhos.

- PRIMEIRA PARADA EM 14 MINUTOS, CIDADE SCRANTON. - uma voz masculina anunciou.

- Vem. Eu te conto enquanto esperamos o jatinho. - puxei Allie pela mão, que não reclamou.

Caminhamos pelo corredor, procurando pela porta de saída do trem.

**POV. Isabella**

Acordei assustada com o barulho nada discreto do trem pulando nos trilhos. Minha cabeça latejava e eu me sentia um trapo! Estiquei os braços, me espreguiçando.

Havia dormido de mau jeito e por um milagre, não fiquei com um torcicolo assassino. Esfreguei os olhos, ainda fechados e quando abri vi a cena mais meiga possível!

Edward dormia - ou melhor: babava - em cima da mochila. Tão tranqüilo; tão lindo... Sorri e tive uma vontade louca de tocá-lo, mas me controlei.

Imagina ele acorda e dá de cara comigo o acariciando? Jesus, ele vai pensar o que de mim? No mínimo que eu sou uma psicopata louca tentando estuprá-lo a qualquer momento! Hm, não é uma má idéia... _Shut up! _

Estava tão entretida nas minhas imaginações medonhas e maliciosas sobre Edward, que nem notei quando o mesmo acordou. Ele estava me olhando, um sorriso desajeitado - mas lindo - no rosto todo amassado. Sorri de volta.

Como ele pode ser tão... _Tão_ apetitoso?

- Bom dia Bella. - falou, sentando no banco e ajeitando a roupa.

Fiquei observando cada movimento seu, quase babando. É o primeiro cara que eu conheço que até quando acorda – todo descabelado, com a cara amassada, o bafo de onça – mesmo é lindo!

Não que eu tenha visto muitos caras acordando...

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem? - perguntei.

- Pra um banco, em um trem que balança o tempo todo, até que foi confortável. - ele riu divertido, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo.

Mordi o lábio, tentando controlar a vontade louca de pular em cima dele.

- Desculpe.

- Por...? - Eddie franziu a testa, me olhando enquanto pegava algo na mochila.

Suspirei e encarei minhas mãos enquanto falava:

- Se não fosse por mim, você não teria que dormir num banco de trem...

- Quem disse que eu estou aqui por você?

Olhei seu rosto de olhos arregalados. Edward estava com uma sobrancelha erguida, me encarando com um olhar superior. OMG!

- Ah. - foi o que consegui falar, depois desse mico.

Quer dizer, mico é apelido... Isso foi mais pra king-kong! Edward começou a rir descontroladamente. Encarei seu rosto, o ponto de interrogação estampado na minha testa.

- Estou brincando Isabella! - ele fez cara de 'dãr'.

Soltei o ar, me sentindo mais aliviada. Brincadeira de mau gosto!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Depois de eu assustar Isabella mais de dez vezes, dizendo que ela me obrigou a entrar no trem e que eu, momento algum, gostei de sua companhia, nós ficamos sem assunto algum. Ou simplesmente cansamos de falar. Nunca pensei que uma viagem de trem demorava tanto. Por isso sou a favor de aviões!

Estava distraído, mexendo na minha máquina. Sabe aquela sensação de que está sendo observado? Pois é, eu senti. E quando olhei pra cima, apenas confirmei: Isabella me encarava, um leve sorriso no rosto.

- O quê? - perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Você tem uma quedinha por mim, não tem?

- Hein?

Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Eu? Edward Cullen, com quedinha por alguém? As mulheres que tem um tombo por mim, isso sim!

- Eu sei, pode confessar. - ela sorriu presunçosa e eu sinceramente não sei da onde surgiu tudo isso.

Isabella começou a ficar louca; esse tempo presa no trem não está lhe fazendo bem!

- Ah claro! Eu realmente tenho uma atração fatal por fugitivas exibidas! - falei, o sarcasmo explicito na minha voz.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, me provocando.

- Eu não pedi que você viesse comigo.

- E eu só vim porque é muito perigoso uma garota como você, viajar sozinha. - falei seguro, pois estava mais do que certo.

Ela fechou a cara, cruzando os braços. Sorri triunfante.

- Eu não preciso de babá, Edward.

- Admita que eu te salvei, então. - provoquei, me inclinando pra ela.

Isabella bufou, os olhos me fuzilavam.

**POV. Isabella**

Eu mereço realmente um ser humano desses na minha vida! Tudo bem que ele é muito lindo e cheio de charme, mas tudo isso o deixa mais insuportável ainda!

Edward estava inclinado de frente pra mim e eu fiz o mesmo, sem desviar meus olhos dos seus. Sentia sua respiração calma no meu rosto.

- Vai embora. - falei de repente.

- O quê?

Me aproximei mais, quase tocando nossos lábios. Quer provocar? Eu também sei, idiota! Estava sentindo seu hálito na minha língua e lutei pra não me distrair e acabar fazendo merda.

Edward não desviava o olhar da minha boca. Senti que ele ia me beijar e me afastei.

- Vai embora, eu não preciso de você. - falei com convicção e me ajeitei no banco, cruzando as pernas.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda inclinado pra cima de mim.

- Não. - disse sério.

Como não? Então é porque ele quer mesmo ficar aqui comigo! Sorri de canto, me aproximando novamente.

- Porque não?

- O trem está andando, Isabella. - ele assoprou a respiração no meu rosto e se afastou.

Edward se encostou ao banco, sorrindo triunfante. Ah, filho de uma p...

- Ótimo! Então não fale comigo! - virei de lado, de frente pra janela, quase de costas pra ele.

Fiquei encarando as árvores que passavam voando lá fora, com um bico enorme. Eu sei que isso é coisa de criança mimada, mas não estou nem aí!

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Já tínhamos saído do trem e Emmett ainda não me contou o motivo do jatinho vir nos buscar pra New Orleans. Estou quase apelando pras unhas dos pés, já que as das mãos não sobraram nem o toco!

Eu sei que não é motivo pra tanta curiosidade, mas eu sou muito curiosa e o desgraçado do McCarty sabe muito bem disso. Custa contar logo de uma vez?

- Vamos achar um lugar pra comer e lá eu te conto.

- Porra Emmett! - bufei e o infeliz ainda riu da minha cara.

Ele segurou minha mão e foi me puxando pela multidão que entrava no trem. Bando de louco. Esse treco é amaldiçoado! Eu nunca mais na vida quero chegar perto de uma estação trem!

Depois de uns dez minutos andando pela praça de alimentação, nós conseguimos achar uma lanchonete que fosse um pouco menos suja que as outras. Lugar imundo, credo!

- Vai querer o quê? - Emmett perguntou quando já estávamos sentados em uma mesinha mais afastada.

Eu estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, de olhos fechados. Sabe quando a paciência chega ao limite e a maldita enxaqueca aparece? Pois é! Tem alguém martelando na minha testa!

- Pinga.

- Alice! - Emmett riu alto.

Abri os olhos só pra olhá-lo nesse momento. Suas covinhas – _minhas_ covinhas – estavam na sua bochecha, os olhos pequenos por conta do enorme sorriso. Oh Deus, dei-me forças! Suspirei, fechando os olhos novamente, respirando fundo.

- Ué... Dizem que tira dor de cabeça.

- Aham, claro. - bufou.

Emmett tocou meu rosto e eu abri os olhos rapidamente; seu rosto estava próximo do meu. Próximo demais...

- Você não vai querer saber o porquê do jatinho? - perguntou, sorrindo todo meigo.

Aquela vontade filha da mãe de beijá-lo surgiu. Eu não posso, mas eu quero mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida!

- Você enrolou tanto que eu já tinha até esquecido. - soltei o ar, me afastando de sua mão que alisava minha bochecha.

Me encostei na cadeira, o mais longe possível de seu rosto. Emmett entendeu que eu não queria e se encostou também, coçando a cabeça loira.

- Enfim! O Presidente sabe que a Isabella está indo pra New Orleans e que ela está com o Cullen.

Suspirei pesadamente. Que vida ingrata! A Isabella foge, quase me mata do coração e ainda está com o gostoso do Cullen.

E eu aqui; numa lanchonete fedorenta com meu ex-namorado. Ok. Preciso acrescentar que meu ex-namorado é gostoso também. E bota gostoso nisso. Pai do céu!

- Então ele fez um acordo com o Cullen. – continuou Emmett. – Nós iremos segui-los por New Orleans, mas sem a Isabella saber.

Franzi a testa, sem entender uma coisa.

- Mas onde o Cullen entra no acordo?

- A Isabella não pode saber que ele é agente da CIA. - explicou.

Ah, agora entendi! Inteligente esse nosso Presidente não? Pra proteger a filha ele tem uma criatividade... Agora pra melhorar a saúde no país, pra isso ele não tem criatividade alguma!

**POV. Isabella**

Já tinha passado longos e intermináveis minutos, sem eu dirigir uma palavra se quer a Edward; meu ego ainda estava ferido. Como assim ele me fala uma coisa dessas? Se está aqui por obrigação, então vá embora! O que tem de bonito tem de insuportável!

Edward estava sentado no outro banco, mexendo na sua máquina idiota. Será que se eu tacá-la pela janela do trem, ele vai ficar irritado? Provavelmente sim! Ah, estou louca pra fazer isso agora!

- E aí novos amigos! - o estranho reapareceu antes que eu sentisse sua falta.

Ele sentou do meu lado, passando um braço pelo meu ombro. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, nos olhando como se segurasse o riso. Eu mereço!

- Hey. - falei sem animo e tentando me desvencilhar de seu braço.

O estranho me olhava sugestivo, sorrindo com malicia.

- Eu nem me apresentei, Isabella... - encarei seu rosto com o menor interesse possível. – Meu nome é Mike Newton.

- Hm. - murmurei tediosamente.

- Já fez amor em um trem veloz, Isabella?

OMG! Não acredito que ele me perguntou isso. _QUE NOJO!_

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Não estava atento ao que Isabella falava com o estranho, mas quando ouvi sua pergunta atrevida, minha reação foi estranha.

- Ok. Já chega! - tirei-o de perto dela e fiz com que sentasse no banco onde eu estava.

- Hey cara, relaxa! É que você falou... - lancei um olhar feroz pra ele, que se calou no mesmo instante.

Porra cara folgado! Sentei ao lado de Isabella, que me olhava com a sobrancelha erguida. Lógico que ela tinha que pensar que eu estava com ciúmes. Mas eu não estava... Estava?

- Que foi? - perguntei, desviando meu olhar do seu e voltando a mexer na minha máquina.

- Você se acha muito. - ela bufou e virou o rosto pra janela novamente.

E lá vamos nós de novo!

- E você é egoísta e mimada!

- Como é que é? - Isabella me fuzilou e tive medo que ela me batesse ou me jogasse pela janela.

Mexi no calo da garota, sai de perto agora!

- É isso mesmo. - repeti firmemente, a encarando nos olhos.

- Você não sabe nada de mim, Cullen! - ela cuspiu as palavras, me medindo.

Agora eu tive que rir. Eu sei mais dela do que ela imagina! Isabella ficou mais raivosa quando eu comecei a gargalhar então me controlei, antes que ela me batesse de verdade.

- É... Não devo saber mesmo. - falei, tentando conter o riso, fechando os lábios numa linha.

Ela observou meu rosto, semicerrando os olhos e depois virou pra janela, grunhindo.

Antes sem falar com ela, do que falando merda. Já me aproximei o bastante de Isabella, pra ter certeza de que não vou sair ileso dessa missão. Ou seja: nada de aproximações futuras ou minha carreira vai por água abaixo.

Depois disso, nós continuamos em silencio. De vez em quando eu conferia se o estranho estava comendo a Isabella com os olhos. No momento, ele estava roncando e babando, com a cara encostada no vidro.

Isabella continuava a olhar pelo vidro da janela, mas não sei bem se estava acordada; não quis olhar pra conferir.

Se ela quer fazer birra, eu também vou fazer.


	7. Chapter 6

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Eu comi um lanche meio sinistro naquela lanchonete estranha, enquanto Alice se contentou apenas com um suco. Ela estava distraída e nem percebeu quando eu terminei. Seu olhar passeava pelo lugar, vez ou outra fazia careta ou franzia a testa, semicerrando os olhos.

Se tem alguém que eu posso me gabar, é pela Alice. Eu não sei, ela é linda do jeito que é; sem mudar nada, nem tira nem põe._ Ela é perfeita_.

Sabe de uma coisa? Essa viagem vai ser ótima!

- Allie? - chamei.

Ela me encarou e baixou os olhos para o meu prato vazio.

- Já podemos ir? – perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

Ela não devia estar menos cansada do que eu. Nós não dormimos desde... Quando foi a ultima vez que eu dormi mesmo?

- Sim. - respondi. - Só vou ligar pra CIA, pedindo o jatinho e logo nós partiremos.

- Ok. - Alice concordou, bocejando de novo.

Peguei sua mão, ajudando-a a levantar da cadeira. Paguei a conta e nós caminhamos em direção à saída da estação. Não larguei mais sua mão, com medo que ela dormisse em pé. Ou porque esse simples toque me fazia bem...

**POV. Isabella**

Já tinha desistido de voltar a conversar com Edward; meu orgulho gritava toda vez que eu pensava em puxar papo. Mas a minha vontade mesmo não era de conversar e sim de beijar aquela boca maravilhosa, pegar ele de jeito... _Foco Isabella! _

Mas aí, de repente, parece que algum milagre acontece ou Deus apenas resolveu me dar segundos de alegria, depois de tanta desgraça!

- Isabella? - sua voz suave que, provavelmente, enlouquecia qualquer mulher me chamou e senti Edward tocar meu braço. Olhei pra ele, tentando não parecer curiosa ou totalmente ansiosa. - Eu queria me desculpar. - falou, franzindo a testa.

Nem preciso dizer que ele é lindo e que eu perdôo sim, sem nem pensar duas vezes, certo? Mas primeiro vou fazer charme, porque eu não quero parecer tão fácil!

- Por...? - fingi desentendimento.

- Por ter tratado você como criança.

Há. Era isso que eu queria ouvir! Segurei o sorriso presunçoso, antes que começássemos a brigar novamente.

- Ok. - falei simplesmente, ainda fazendo charme.

Edward sorriu e eu morri. Mentira, mas to quase lá! Suspirei, olhando seu rosto perfeito igual uma idiota. Será que ele sabe que causa isso em mim?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

- Ok. - Isabella respondeu, tentando não parecer contente de eu ter puxado assunto.

E ela pensa que me engana! Sorri de canto, do jeito que eu sei o que causa nas mulheres. Isabella suspirou, com os olhos vagos em direção à minha boca. Mordi o lábio. De propósito, claro!

- É que... Eu me preocupo com você entende? - falei baixinho, aproximando mais nossos rostos.

Nem preciso comentar que eu adoro provocar não é? Isabella sorriu de leve, sem prestar muita atenção o quanto estava em minhas mãos. Se eu quisesse beijá-la, estava a dois milímetros disso.

- Mas... Mas eu... Eu já... - ela não conseguia completar a frase.

Apenas se aproximava cada vez mais da minha boca com a sua e agora até eu me sentia envolvido. Tudo o que eu quero agora é preencher sua boca com a minha língua, mais do que nunca. Sorri, sentindo meu nariz encostar-se no seu.

**POV. Isabella**

_Quase lá, só mais um pouquinho __Isabella... Respira, respira! Credo! Parece que eu estou morrendo. Só vou beijar o Edward... Só? OMG! Vou morrer mesmo! _

- Você já...? - Edward perguntou baixinho, roçando os lábios nos meus.

O que eu ia falar mesmo?

- Eu já... Já tenho... Pai... - sussurrei e fechei os olhos, esperando sentir seus lábios nos meus, sua língua na minha.

Acho que fiquei uns dois segundos esperando e quando senti seu perfume se afastando, abri os olhos. Ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos tampando o rosto. Olhei sem entender exatamente porra nenhuma. Ele não vai me beijar _de novo_?

- Eddie? - me aproximei dele no banco, tentando enxergar seu rosto através das suas mãos. Coloquei uma mão nas suas costas, alisando. Ele não falou nada. - Você está bem? - perguntei, mas não houve resposta novamente.

Ok. Será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Que eu falei?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

-_ Eu já... Já tenho... Pai... _

PUTA MERDA! Porque ela tinha que me lembrar do pai dela logo agora? E porque Isabella tem que ser filha do Presidente? Me responda, porque eu tenho que quase agarrá-la toda vez?

Parei a um suspiro da sua boca e me afastei, tampando o rosto com as mãos, tentando me controlar.

- Eddie? - ela me chamou e fechei os olhos quando percebi seu rosto próximo ao meu. Sua mão alisava as minhas costas. Ela quer mesmo que eu perca o controle não é? - Você está bem? - perguntou, e pude sentir a preocupação na sua voz.

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar. Se eu já causo isso nela agora, imagina mais pra frente? Eu não sei por que raios aceitei essa missão maldita!  
><em><br>__"ULTIMA PARADA NEW ORLEANS" - _uma voz masculina anunciou, para meu alivio.

Primeiro porque eu preciso de uma desculpa pra sair de perto da Isabella. Mais um minuto e eu mando o Presidente pra merda e pego a filha dele de jeito!

E segundo porque eu não agüento mais ficar dentro dessa porcaria de trem!

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Nunca me senti tão cansada como agora! Uma falta de resistência no corpo e uma vontade enorme de voltar pra casa me consumiam.

Emmett estava mexendo no celular, travando os dentes sem parar. Eu andava de mão dada com ele pela estação de Scranton, sem poder protestar. Estou sem condições físicas de me movimentar sozinha.

Só por isso que eu passei meu braço envolto da sua cintura, me segurando em seu corpo. Ele sorriu.

- Emmett, já chamou o jatinho? - murmurei, sem conseguir abrir mais que um milímetro da boca.

- Meu celular está sem sinal... Vou ligar do orelhão! - ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro, me puxando em direção a alguns telefones públicos que tinham por ali. - Fica sentadinha aí enquanto eu ligo pra eles.

- Como se eu pudesse fugir... - bufei, enquanto Emmett me sentava em uma das cadeiras que ficavam no meio da estação.

Parei ali sem reclamar. Será que dá tempo de eu dar um cochilinho?

- Já volto.

- Ok. - bocejei, tentando manter meus olhos abertos.

Emmett andou em direção a um dos orelhões. Sorri sozinha, o observando. Ele tem sido tão fofo comigo... Pelo menos nas ultimas duas horas. Suspirei pesadamente e deixei meus olhos se fecharem.

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Disquei o número do Smith e esperei. Depois do terceiro toque, ele atendeu mal humorado. _O que não é nenhuma novidade_, bufei.

- Agente Smith.

- Smith, aqui é McCarty.

- Ah, só podia ser você pra me acordar essa hora! - resmungou.

Imaginei sua carranca permanente sendo perfurada por um fuzil! Velho chato do caralho! Bem feito que eu o acordei. Hunf.

- Eu só quero avisar que nós já estamos em Scranton.

- E...? - bocejou do outro lado da linha.

Esse homem quer tirar o pouco que ainda me resta de paciência, só pode ser isso! Respirei fundo, antes que eu o mandasse tomar no fundo - nesse fundo mesmo que você está pensando!

- Já podem enviar o jatinho. Nós vamos encontrar o Cullen em New Orleans.

- Ah... Ok. Vou avisar ao Presidente. Tchau. - o filho de uma vaca desligou na minha cara.

Eu juro pela minha alma que um dia encho esse imbecil de porrada! Coloquei o telefone no gancho com violência, assustando uma velhinha que esperava para usar. Sorri sem graça, enquanto ela me olhava de olhos arregalados.

- Com licença. - saí depressa, indo em direção onde Alice me esperava.

**POV. Isabella**

Quando ouvi a voz anunciando que tínhamos chegado, quase vomitei de tanta felicidade! Tudo o que eu quero é esticar as pernas e tomar um ar fresco, por favor!

Edward, que até um segundo atrás estava em um momento emo, de cabeça baixa e totalmente calado, levantou depressa, pegando a mochila jogada no outro banco.

- Vamos? - falou sem me olhar, ajeitando aquele monstro (leia-se: mochila) nas costas.

- Ok. - suspirei pesadamente e me levantei, saindo da cabine logo atrás dele (tendo uma visão do paraíso, posso dizer).

Eu sinceramente não sei o que falei pra ele estar me tratando assim. Será que eu estou com bafo? OMG! Agora me lembrei que não escovo os dentes desde que saí de casa! Jesus Maria José, que mico!

Tapei a boca com a mão, de olhos arregalados. Claro que ele não ia me beijar, não com esse bafo de levantar até defunto!

Alguém se habilita a me matar?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Finalmente saí daquele trem amaldiçoado e pude respirar melhor. Isabella vinha logo atrás de mim, quieta demais pro meu gosto. Olhei pra trás rapidamente pra ver se ela continuava atrás de mim ou se já tinha fugido outra vez, mas sem mim. Não gosto nem de pensar nessa hipótese.

Pro meu alívio mental e físico Isabella estava logo atrás de mim, mas não parecia muito bem. Ela estava tampando a boca com a mão e parecia meio... vermelha.

- Isabella... Você está bem? - parei de frente pra ela, esperando que ela vomitasse ou desmaiasse a seguir.

Ela apenas assentiu sem dizer nada.

- Tem certeza? - perguntei de novo, desconfiado.

- Aham. - murmurou e seus olhos pareciam sorrir.

- Está tampando a boca por quê? - perguntei, semicerrando os olhos.

Isabella suspirou e abaixou a mão lentamente. Ao que me parecia, sua aparência estava normal.

- Eu não... - ela sussurrou alguma coisa. Franzi a testa, aproximando meu rosto do seu para ouvir. - Sai!

Isabella se afastou, tampando a boca de novo. Poxa... Essa doeu. Mereceu Edward, ninguém manda deixar a menina na vontade. _E ficar na vontade..._ Bosta!

**POV. Isabella**

OMG! Edward se aproximou demais de mim, será que ele ainda não percebeu o que eu quis dizer? Será que ele ainda não sentiu o cheiro de coisa morta que saía da minha boca?

Ele fez uma cara de sofrimento - que durou dois segundos - quando eu me afastei. Sua testa continuou franzida, seus lábios numa linha reta.

Ok. Eu vou falar. Só por que ele é muito lindo!

- Vai me contar qual o seu problema? Quem sabe eu posso ajudar... - Edward falou quando eu abri a boca pra começar a falar.

Ele sorriu meigo e minhas pernas quase se dobraram, me derrubando no chão.

- Ok... É que eu... Não escovo os dentes desde que saí de casa. - confessei, deixando apenas um olho aberto para encarar sua reação.

A expressão dele passou de tédio, pra pensativo e então ele começou a rir. Não somente rir, mas a gargalhar. Não estou vendo graça na minha desgraça!

- Ah, vamos Isabella! Pára de frescura! - disse meio as risadas e passou um braço pelo meu ombro, me puxando pela multidão.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Edward é bipolar. Acabei de constatar isso.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Não sei por quanto tempo o meu cochilo no banquinho da estação de Scranton durou. E nem quanto tempo Emmett demorou a voltar. Só sei que acordei deitada em um banco confortável de um jatinho da CIA, com Emmett babando no meu ombro.

Não consegui conter meu sorriso. Emmett parecia mais um bebê dormindo. Levei minha mão até sua nuca e fiquei passando as pontas das minhas unhas por ali. Eu sei o quanto ele gosta disso...

Eu não gosto nem de pensar como será essa viagem! Emmett e eu nunca ficamos muito tempo sozinhos, depois do término do namoro. Eu sempre o evitava e continuo evitando, pro bem da minha própria saúde.

Eu jamais quero sofrer tudo o que sofri de novo. Por mais que eu ainda o ame, Emmett não vale o chão que pisa. Sempre orgulhoso, sempre galinhando, sempre se achando o melhor em tudo e nunca pensando no que eu estou sentindo, em como eu vou ficar depois de tantas mancadas que ele aprontava.

Mas como não somos nós que escolhemos quem iremos amar... Eu me conformo em sofrer por ele o resto da vida.

Suspirei e procurei minha bolsa em algum lugar próximo. Tateei o chão com os pés e chutei-a. Abaixei o braço livre - onde Emmett não estava babando em cima - e procurei meu celular lá dentro. Havia duas chamadas perdidas. Cliquei pra ver o número e paralisei.

Agente Jasper Withlock havia me ligado.

**POV. Isabella**

Já estava começando a acreditar que meu bafo fez efeito contrário em Edward. Não estou reclamando não colega! Quanto mais perto, melhor pra mim e pior pra ele. Não sei como não caiu duro com esse cheiro ainda!

Edward continuou abraçado comigo até acharmos uma bilheteria, para comprar outra passagem de trem. Nós ainda tínhamos que voltar para Ottawa. O quê? Vocês acham mesmo que eu tinha desistido de ir pra Parada do Amor? Não mesmo!

Sem contar que assim eu tenho mais tempo com Eddie-lindo-tesudo-tudo-de-bom! Sim, eu não desisti de beijá-lo também...

- Você está brincando comigo não é? - Edward estava debruçado no balcão, encarando a mulher do outro lado de olhos arregalados.

- Eu não faria isso... - ela sorriu de canto.

Encarei a cena boquiaberta. Será que ele percebeu o quanto a mulher está babando?

- Ok. Obrigada então... - bufou, se afastando do balcão.

Eu estava parada logo ao lado da fila, esperando meu homem - Edward - voltar. Ele parecia meio frustrado.

- O que foi? - perguntei, já esperando o pior.

- O trem pra Ottawa só sai amanhã. - bufou de novo, com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

Encarei seu rosto, pensando se isso era realmente ruim. Quer dizer... Eu sei que quero chegar logo na Parada do Amor. Nem tão logo, na verdade... Quero aproveitar com Edward ainda.

- Por que você está sorrindo? Isso é ruim! - Edward interrompeu minha discussão mental, me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

Apenas dei de ombros, começando a andar em direção a saída da estação.

- Já que estamos na merda... Não custa aproveitar.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou ainda frustrado, vendo eu me afastar. Sorri por cima do ombro.

- Passear!

- Você está falando sério?

- Tchau Eddie.

- Ok. - Edward correu pra me alcançar.

Prendi o riso. Em que mundo um Deus Grego correria atrás de mim? Literalmente, claro._ Ah, como eu sou idiota!_


	8. Chapter 7

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Acho que entrei em um choque permanente; passou-se meia hora e eu ainda olhava o celular na minha mão. O nome "Jasper" parecendo que piscava em neon aos meus olhos.

- Allie?

- OMG! - meu celular voou da minha mão quando pulei no banco, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett falava próximo demais do meu ouvido. - Quer me matar imbecil? - perguntei, massageando o peito com a mão.

Meu coração parecia que ia criar asas e voar da minha garganta. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos, antes que eles saíssem rolando das órbitas.

- Seu celular está tocando... - ouvi a musiquinha de toque do meu celular e lembrei que ele tinha voado na hora do susto... - Atende. - e caído exatamente no colo do Emmett.

Este que fechou a cara, praticamente tacando o celular em mim. Nem precisei olhar o número pra saber de quem se tratava.

- Jazz? - atendi, ainda olhando a carranca do Emmett.

- Allie! Finalmente consegui falar com você! - sua voz rouca e totalmente sedutora, parecia animada em falar comigo.

Forcei uma risadinha, educadamente. Emmett bufou, virando o rosto pra janela.

- Desculpe. Eu ainda estou naquela missão com a filha do presidente, lembra?

- Ah, eu sei! Me disseram... E é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você.

- Hmm... Pode falar. - tentei parecer interessada, observando a perna de Emmett que balançava freneticamente.

Coloquei a mão em cima e ele parou imediatamente. Ele olhou de canto minha mão sobre sua coxa.

- Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que você está em New Orleans.

- Na verdade, eu ainda estou indo pra lá... - disse, franzindo a testa. Aonde ele quer chegar com esse papo?

- E olha que coincidência? Eu estou indo pra lá também!

- Oh! Sério?

Agora sim eu estou realmente surpresa! E eu aqui pensando que essa viagem seria puro ciúme neurótico e brigas constantes com Emmett. Mas Deus resolveu ser bom comigo, olha que lindo!

Ou não... Já que Emmett continuava emburrado, feito uma criança mimada que acabou de perder um jogo no vídeo-game.

- Sim! – Jackson continuou animado. – Então eu pensei que... Ahn... Nós podíamos nos ver... O que você acha?

Fiquei muda. Comecei uma discussão interna, que meus dois objetos em jogo - Emmett e Jasper - nem notaram.

Eu estava realmente a fim de voltar com Emmett... Mas vamos ser realistas! Por mais que meu amor por ele seja eterno, eu sei que ele nunca vai mudar. Sempre será esse grandalhão orgulho e gostoso. Eu preciso parar de me iludir imediatamente!

Então pensei nos prós e contras de me encontrar com Jasper.

Prós: Ele é bonito, gostoso, tem um sorriso lindo e uma voz sedutora. Uma pegada que levanta até defunto e ainda te deixa pedindo água. E além de tudo é gentil, cavalheiro e rico. Mas eu não estou me importando com dinheiro. Mentira!

Contras: Uh... Tem algum?

- Allie? Ainda está aí? - Jasper tirou-me do meu transe.

Sorri abertamente.

- Sim. Quer dizer... Eu acho que seria ótimo nós nos encontrarmos.

Emmett me olhou chocado no instante em que eu falei. Encarei seu rosto perfeito de anjo de volta, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso torto. Adoro provocar!

Ele pigarreou, voltando a ficar emburrado e fingindo olhar as nuvens passando pela janela do jatinho.

- Ótimo! – Jasper voltou a falar com seu entusiasmo inabalável. – Quando você chegar ao hotel me liga, para marcarmos. Ok?

- Ok. - repeti, ainda sorrindo. Incrível como Jazz consegue animar qualquer um com seu jeito encantador. Suspirei. - Até mais, Jazz.

- Beijo. - respondeu.

_Na boca? Eu quero! _Desliguei e fiquei olhando a chamada ser encerrada, sem acreditar realmente no que estava acontecendo.

Tudo bem, eu já peguei o Jazz algumas vezes e foi MUITO bom, devo acrescentar. Na verdade, eu sempre o usei como vingança para Emmett. Não me julguem! Eu só juntei o útil ao agradável!

Jasper é o Agente mais cobiçado da CIA - _depois de Emmett, claro_; bufei. - e ele está realmente a fim de me ver. Quer dizer... Ele descobriu que eu estou indo pra New Orleans e me ligou para marcarmos um encontro! Ele não é fofo?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Isabella devia estar perdendo o juízo! Eu sempre soube que ela não batia bem – olha a maldade querendo invadir minha mente... Foco, Cullen! – mas chegar ao ponto dela_ não _se importar que nós não temos onde dormir, em uma cidade totalmente desconhecida e sem nada pra comer... Ok. Essa parte é só pra dar um pouquinho de drama.

Eu, para nossa salvação, tinha uma boa quantia de dinheiro na carteira. Amém! E eu ainda tinha que distraí-la de algum modo, para poder ligar na Casa Branca, avisando que já tínhamos chegado a New Orleans. Oh Deus, que vida difícil!

- Olha aquela lojinha de bijuterias! - Isabella berrou, me puxando pelo braço para uma loja do outro lado da rua da estação.

- Ah não, Isabella! Nós nem chegamos direito e você já quer fazer compras? - soltei meu braço dela, parando em frente à loja e a olhando com uma carranca.

- Por favor, por favorzinho, Eddie! - ela juntou as mãos na frente do peito, fazendo cara de pidona. Eu, claro, como um perfeito idiota e submisso a mulheres apenas suspirei, rolando os olhos. - Eba! - Isabella falou feito uma criança que ganhou um doce, beijando minha bochecha e me arrastando pra dentro da loja.

Mereço!

**POV. Isabella**

Ah, bijus e bijus e mais bijus! Sabe o que eu adoro? Bijus! Sabe o que eu quero comprar muitas agora? _BIJUS! _Como eu sou uma consumista feliz!

Arrastei Edward pelo braço pra dentro da loja, enquanto ele bufava a cada passo que dava. Como reclama, credo!

- Boa tarde. - brotou uma vendedora na nossa frente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, encarando... Edward.

Hey! A cliente aqui sou eu!

- Boa tarde! - falei, ficando na frente de Edward, que riu baixinho.

Forcei um sorriso pra vendedora, que pelo seu olhar percebi certa vontade de me dar um tiro.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - ela olhou para Eddie de novo, sorrindo sensualmente.

Ok. Ela está pedindo!

- Não precisa, só vamos olhar. - dispensei a safada, sorrindo amigavelmente.

Segurei a camisa de Edward, o puxando pelo corredor. Desde quando eu me tornei tão possessiva assim? Por Deus! Parei em frente algumas prateleiras de pulseiras, divididas por cores e pude até sentir meus olhos brilhando.

- O que foi isso? - falou e pelo canto do olho percebi que Edward sorria.

_Ótimo, dar uma de louca ciumenta resulta nisso, Isabella!_

- Nem precisa começar a se achar, bonitinho! - disse, experimentando algumas pulseiras.

Bonitinho? Ah, como eu sou maldosa... Eu quis dizer_ BONITÃO_! Mas claro que não em voz alta, quero preservar o ego dele, antes que explodisse.

- Está com ciúme, Bella? - provocou, rindo perto da minha orelha.

- Eu? Eu n-não... - gaguejei, tentando respirar, me afastando ligeiramente de seu corpo.

Olhei rapidamente seu rosto, o que não ajudou em nada. Ele sorria daquele jeito torto... Conhece? Suspirei.

- Não precisa ter vergonha Isabella... Eu sei que você tem uma quedinha por mim. - ele riu.

Mas de um jeito tão, mas _tão_ sexy, que eu acho que cheguei a um orgasmo quíntuplo em plena loja de bijuterias! Oh Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Sabe o que eu adoro? Provocar a Isabella! Sabe o que eu estou fazendo agora? Quase a matando com meu sorriso torto infalível! Ok... Me achei demais!

- Eu não tenho... Não tenho qued-dinha n-nenhum-ma... - Isabella gaguejava, enquanto eu me aproximava de seu corpo, sorrindo do jeito que só eu sei fazer, enquanto ela praticamente desfalecia na minha frente.

- Confessa Bella... - sussurrei contra seu rosto, pousando as mãos na sua cintura.

Isabella estava prestes a desmaiar. Os lábios rosados entreabertos, os olhos fixos na minha boca tão próxima a sua. Uma vozinha na minha cabeça gritava '_Longe demais, Edward, está indo longe demais!'_.

Mas vocês acham que eu escuto a voz da razão?

Cheguei mais perto, encostando a ponta do meu nariz no seu, sorrindo de leve. Senti suas pequenas mãos encostarem de leve nos meus braços, como se Isabella se sentisse insegura.

Não é pra menos que ela se sinta assim não? Uma hora atrás eu estava totalmente a ignorando no trem e agora estou quase a beijando, quase...

- U-HUM! - alguém pigarreou alto, me fazendo pular pra longe da Isabella em segundos.

Esta que olhou assustada pros lados, procurando alguma coisa. A vendedora que segundos atrás quase me agarrou na porta da loja, estava parada na entrada do corredor, nos olhando séria:

- Imagino que não vão comprar nada, certo?

Mas que porcaria é essa? Onde está a educação? Olhei para Isabella, que fechou as mãos em punhos, encarando a mulher. Virgem Maria, vai sair porrada!

- Não. Obrigada! - falei rapidamente, puxando Isabella pra fora da loja, antes que ela voasse no pescoço da mulher.

**POV. Isabella**

Eu me sinto frustrada, irritada, cansada, irritada, com ódio. Já disse irritada? ARGH! Tentei de todo jeito, mas de _todo_ jeito voltar lá pra dentro daquela loja e quebrar a cara pálida daquela vendedora filha de uma p... Mas Edward me segurou com seus braços musculosos e definidos, me levando pra longe dali.

- Me deixa voltar lá! - resmunguei, fazendo biquinho e olhando com a cara do gatinho do Shrek.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Nem vem que eu não caio mais nessa carinha aí! - ele riu enquanto eu cruzava os braços, de cara emburrada feito uma criança mimada. - Pra quê voltar lá? A vendedora não fez nada demais...

NADA DEMAIS? Como assim, nada demais? Ele está louco ou o quê? Só eu estava desesperadamente doente para beijá-lo? Porque sim, aquela vendedora vadia interrompeu nosso momento!

Espero que isso não esteja virando mantra... Ódio!

- Ela foi super mal educada Edward! E eu ainda nem comprei minhas bijuterias... - menti na cara dura.

Como se esse fosse o real motivo por toda a minha irritação! Ele fez uma careta, mas pareceu acreditar.

- Você deve ter pulseiras de sobra, Isabella.

- Claro que não! Eu sou pobre Edward! - menti na cara dura novamente.

Até parece que pobre mora na Casa Branca! Mas quem disse que ele precisa ficar sabendo disso?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Calma, Edward. Eu preciso recapitular essa cena, pra todos entenderem o porquê do meu ataque logo após.

-_ Você deve ter pulseiras de sobra, Isabella. __  
><em>_- Claro que não! Eu sou pobre Edward_!

Eu ouvi bem? A Isabella disse que é pobre? POBRE? P.O.B.R.E? Ok... Agora eu posso rir.

E eu ri _MUITO_. Jesus, nunca ri tanto em toda a minha vida! Minha barriga já estava começando a doer e o ar me faltava. Isabella me olhava como se eu fosse louco.

- Que foi que eu falei? - ela me olhou com medo, enquanto eu ria mais ainda.

AH TÁ que a Isabella é pobre! E eu sou o Batman, prazer! Ah, faça-me o favor!

- Obrigada Bella! - falei, tentando controlar meu riso.

Sem sucesso, claro. Ela franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

- Pelo o que?

- Por um momento de diversão, depois de tantas horas de estresse! - eu ri mais e mais.

Estava com câimbra na mandíbula, tentando me controlar.

- Você é louco. - Isabella balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar, com a cara emburrada.

Ah, pronto!

**POV. Isabella**

- Isabella! - ouvi Edward me chamar, mas ignorei.

O quê, que há! Vem rir da minha cara e depois quer que eu haja naturalmente, como se eu nem tivesse ligado? E ainda eu nem sei por que diabos ele estava rindo. Deve ser retardado mesmo!

Um retardado bem gostoso, devo acrescentar...

- Bella. - ele segurou meu braço e me puxou contra seu corpo.

_Jesus me abana!_ Encarei seus olhos verdes, enquanto ele dava um sorriso sapeca. _Derretendo, derretendo, derretendo... _

- Ahn... - acho que eu quis dizer_ 'Me solta, seu imbecil'_.

Mas realmente, não estava em condições físicas e mentais de expulsar um deus grego desses pra longe de mim. Eu queria mais é que ele me agarrasse, por favor!

- Desculpa, eu não quis te ofender. - ele rolou os olhos e sorriu torto.

Ok. Aí é tortura demais comigo! O que eu fiz pra Deus? Poxa vida! Eu sou filha do Presidente dos EUA, um ótimo exemplo de caráter - pelo menos até dois dias atrás - até ajudar pobres e crianças carentes, eu ajudo! E Deus me recompensa dessa forma?

Com um ser humano que me tortura a cada sorriso e piscar de olhos? É muita injustiça!

- Você me desculpa? - ele sorriu todo meigo, enquanto eu sentia sua mão ainda segurar meu braço com força.

_Concentra Isabella! Move só um pouco os lábios, bota as cordas vocais pra trabalhar aí amorzinho!_

- Desculpo. - suspirei.

Como se eu resistisse a um pedido de uma pessoa dessas né? Mais precisamente, de um _HOMEM_ desses. Ui!

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Sabe o que eu mais estou com vontade de fazer? De quebrar alguma coisa no meio, em pedacinhos e fritar.

Pra ser mais claro, quero **MATAR** o Agente Jasper Withlock.

Quando eu penso que ele já desencanou da Minha Alice – menores de 18 anos, retirem-se – o filho de uma puta bem arrombada volta pra atazanar a porra da minha vida. Mas é do CARALHO!

E o pior de tudo é que Alice além de aceitar sair com ele, ainda fica toda a suspiro do MEU lado, ex namorado dela. Cadê o respeito hein? Deve ter enfiado naquele lugar! Bufei.

- EMMETT!

- Quem? Quando? Onde? - olhei pros lados, levantando e procurando o bandido, quase sacando a arma que nunca saia da minha cintura.

Alice rolou os olhos e me puxou pro banco de novo.

- Você achou mesmo que iria entrar alguém dentro de um jatinho no céu? O que seria? Um espectro? - ela riu, enquanto eu fechava a cara, como antes dela interromper meus devaneios com seu grito exagerado.

- O que você quer então? - perguntei sem olhar pra ela.

Alice suspirou e se recostou ao banco novamente.

- Seu celular está tocando, carrancudinho.

- Ah. - bufei e peguei o celular no bolso, atendendo depressa.

Estava esperando uma ligação da Casa Branca.

- Agente McCarty?

- Sou eu, pode falar. - respondi sem ânimo.

- Aqui é o Agente Cheney. O Presidente pediu para que vocês seguissem para o Orleans Hotel, próximo a praia.

Pelo o que eu sabia, esse era o melhor hotel de New Orleans. Sorri em silêncio.

- Ok. Já tem reservas?

- Sim. Os quartos já estão pagos. Qualquer coisa é só avisar à Central da CIA.

UHUL! Isso significa comida e bebidas de graça! Lancei o olhar de esgoela pra Alice, que estava alheia à conversa, mexendo no celular.

- Confirmado! Obrigado.

- De nada. Até mais. - ele desligou.

Fiquei ali, sorrindo sozinho, imaginando no quanto essa viagem vai ser ao meu favor. Agente Jasper _Who?_

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Ah, Deus foi sábio quando inventou o charme masculino! Se não fosse todo o meu charme, não seria tão fácil convencer Isabella de que eu só estava brincando com ela. Bastou uma piscadinha e a garota derreteu nos meus braços. Eu sou demais mesmo!

Ok... O ego vai explodir daqui a pouco!

- Olha Eddie! - Isabella apontou pra uma loja de sapatos, com os olhos brilhando.

Agora entendi pra onde vai o dinheiro dos meus impostos. Pros pés da filha do Presidente!

- Ah Isabella, eu não agüento mais entrar e sair de loja! - resmunguei.

E pode acreditar, eu estava falando a mais pura verdade. Que isso! A garota não cansa nunca? Realmente, mulher tem um fôlego pra fazer compras que PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

- Ai Cullen, você é pior que minha avó de 102 anos! Eu hein... - Isabella riu e me deu um empurrão no ombro.

Na verdade, fez uma coceguinha, mas nada que tenha movido meus pés no chão. Lembrei que ainda tinha que ligar pra Casa Branca e avisar que nós já tínhamos chego, então era uma ótima oportunidade da Isabella sair do meu pé.

- Ok. Então como sua vovó não está aqui, vai lá sozinha. Assim eu aproveito e faço uma ligação.

- Ligação pra quem? - Isabella me olhou desconfiada.

Rolei meus olhos, enquanto empurrava-a pelos ombros até a loja.

- Não te interessa Princesinha. - ela fez uma careta ao mesmo tempo em que sorria. Eu hein. - Agora vai logo e vê se não acaba com seu dinheiro, se ainda quiser se alimentar.

- Uhg! Você é pior que meu pai e minha mãe juntos, Cullen! - Isabella resmungou, enquanto entrava na loja e me deixava sozinho.

_Finalmente!_ Procurei por algum telefone publico próximo, já que meu celular deu a chica de não querer ter sinal de jeito nenhum. Eita operadora de merda viu!Por sorte, tinham alguns em frente à loja e assim eu não perderia Isabella de vista. Aquela ali é um olho aberto outro fechado!

Me aproximei de uma cabine vazia e disquei o número que já tinha até decorado.

- Cullen? - a voz de trovão me fez tremer, só pra não perder a rotina.

Respirei fundo.

- Presidente. Nós já chegamos a New Orleans. - me virei pra loja onde Isabella entrou, pra garantir que ela não... Tinha saído da minha... Vista.

_Filha da mãe!_ Meus olhos percorreram todos os cantos da loja que alcançavam, sentindo o desespero despertar... E nenhum sinal dela. Ah não... Não pode ser. Isso não pode ter acontecido!

Jesus! Não me diz que alguém seqüestrou a Isabella!


	9. Chapter 8

**POV. Agente Cullen**

CA-RA-LHO! Eu estou fudido. Muito fudido.

Eu só tinha uma leve percepção da voz do Presidente gritando 'CULLEN?' no telefone, mas o que importa agora é a segurança da filha dele. Que no momento, simplesmente S.U.M.I.U! 

Isabella realmente quer acabar com a minha vida, é isso, só pode ser isso! 

Desde o momento em que ela me conheceu, o objetivo maquiavélico dela é me mandar pro Alaska com os pingüins, sem emprego e sem dinheiro pra comprar sequer um casaco de pele pro frio. 

Já tinha largado o telefone pendurado dentro da cabine e saí correndo até a loja onde Isabella deveria estar, mas que tinha sido – na melhor das hipóteses – abduzida por uma nave extraterrestre. 

Entrei lá e de repente, parecia que holofotes focaram em mim e todas as mulheres que estavam vendendo ou calçando sapatos me olharam. Algumas estavam assustadas, outras sorriram maliciosamente e teve uma que até desmaiou. Jesus! 

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? - uma vendedora se aproximou, rebolando e jogando os cabelos de uma forma sensual .

Pelo menos ela pensou que fosse. O que exatamente ela queria dizer com aquela pergunta? Eu tenho cara de quem vai comprar um sapato vermelho de salto agulha de 15 cm pra usar?  
>Realmente Edward, sua reputação foi pra merda! <p>

- Não... - dei mais uma olhada na loja, pra ter certeza de que Isabella não se encontrava ali. 

Mas se ela estivesse, já estaria tendo seus ataques histéricos de ciúmes repentinos pra cima de mim. Suspirei e sorri pra vendedora, que me encarava atônita.

- Tchau. - e saí correndo mais uma vez. 

Precisava encontrar a louca da Isabella pelas ruas de New Orleans.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Depois de quase uma hora naquele vôo chato no jatinho da CIA - desculpe se eu ando de jatinho e você não ok? Cof, cof. - nós finalmente pousamos no heliporto e eu pude respirar ar puro.

Já estava cansada do ar carregado e tenso ao lado de Emmett, que parecia ter falado com o bozo naquele telefonema. Jesus, o que tinham falado pra ele que a criatura não parava de me olhar sorrindo? Estou com mel por acaso? Eu hein! 

Só agora eu lembrei que não tinha trazido nada, exatamente NADA de roupa, lingeries e afins pra me trocar. Que maravilha! 

- Que hotel nós vamos ficar? - perguntei pro Emmett, que andava ao meu lado ainda sorrindo. 

Já estava começando a me irritar...

- Orleans Hotel. – respondeu e me olhou. – Conhece? 

- Hm... Não. - suspirei.

Espero fielmente que tenha comércio em volta, por que eu não vou ficar com a mesma roupa e muito menos com a mesma calcinha. 

Além de ser nojento, eu tenho que me arrumar pro meu encontro com Jasper. E tenho que ir maravilhosa, pra ele babar e pro Emmett se roer de ciúme. 

- Que fome... - resmungou, alisando a barriga por baixo da camiseta e erguendo um pouco. Jesus me abana! 

- Você com fome? Conta outra que eu essa já é antiga. - bufei, tentando parecer distraída, mas não conseguindo desviar os olhos do seu oblíquo. 

Emmett riu uma risada gutural, jogando a cabeça pra trás e se aproximando de mim. Fiquei observando seu rosto cada vez mais perto e um braço seu passou pelo meu ombro, me juntando pra si. 

- Sabe o que eu acho Allie? 

- O quê Emm? - ergui uma sobrancelha e lancei-lhe um olhar curioso. 

Lá vem merda, fato. 

- Que essa viagem vai ser uma de-lí-cia. - ele separou cada silaba, seus lábios se movendo bem perto dos meus.

Babei... E babei mesmo! Limpei a boca com as costas das mãos, secando a baba. Emmett riu com sua voz rouca e me arrastou até o carro negro e reluzente da CIA, que nos esperava para nos levar ao Hotel.  
>Realmente não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas algo me diz que não é coisa boa. Quer dizer, 'bom' no mau sentido da palavra... Se é que me entende.<p>

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Ok... O negócio está ficando sério e eu estou mesmo entrando em pânico! 

Já tinha andado até o final da rua e voltado umas cinco vezes e nenhum sinal de qualquer fio de cabelo da Isabella, ou alguma carta pedindo zilhões de dólares para o Presidente como resgate.

E claro, isso envolvia a minha cabeça junto de brinde. Por Deus, eu mato a... 

- Isabella? - ofeguei. 

Não acreditei quando vi uma pessoa sorridente e super animada saindo de uma loja de roupas, com duas sacolas penduradas uma em cada braço. 

Ela olhou pra onde EU deveria estar falando no telefone público. E só pra constar, a loja onde a criatura saiu estava bem na frente dos orelhões. 

Realmente Edward, como você não pensou em entrar nas outras lojas? Cacete! 

- ISABELLA! - gritei e corri até ela, que franziu a testa, olhando pros lados. 

Não sabia que sentimento que mais se agitava dentro de mim. Alívio, raiva, frustração ou fome. Porra, eu não comi ainda beleza? 

- Edward? - ela me olhou confusa. 

Abracei-a assim que parei ao seu lado e percebi que o maior sentimento era o de alivio, realmente. Ela estava totalmente surpresa, mas sorriu e retribuiu o abraço. 

Não sei o que faria se Isabella tivesse sido seqüestrada ou abduzida por extraterrestres de verdade. Claro que tudo isso era puro profissionalismos da minha parte...

**POV. Isabella**

Como a loja que Edward praticamente me enfiou dentro não tinha um sapato que prestasse, saí de lá antes mesmo da vendedora trazer os pares que eu havia pedido. 

Observei o louco - mais lindo que eu pude esbarrar alguma vez na vida - falando ao telefone, com o corpo rígido dentro da cabine. Edward nem percebera que eu estava olhando, enquanto bagunçava mais ainda os cabelos em uma atitude nervosa. 

Eu ainda me pergunto quem tanto liga e pra quem ele tanto telefona. Rezei mentalmente para que não fosse nenhuma namorada ciumenta, porque se fosse...

Mas quem liga? Ele está viajando comigo. E eu ainda vou beijar aquela boca gostosa, ou eu não me chamo Tainascreide dos Santos! 

Quando comecei a babar e algumas pessoas me olharam com medo, me ajeitei e desviei o olhar... Encontrando uma loja MARA de roupas modernas. OMG! Aquele vestido estava me seduzindo! 

Corri lá pra dentro saltitante e logo uma vendedora veio me atender sorridente, como se seu salário dependesse totalmente da minha compra. 

Como eu sou uma pessoa caridosa – e que Deus esteja ouvindo isso! – resolvi ajudá-la e comprei praticamente todos os modelos de roupa novos que chegaram à loja. 

- Obrigada! Volte sempre! - a vendedora quase me beijou, mas antes eu saí correndo dizendo que meu namorado estava me esperando. 

O que não é totalmente mentira. Edward um dia será meu namorado ok? 

Sonhar é tão bom... 

Saí da loja cheia das sacolas, penduradas até no pescoço e sorrindo pra quem que me olhasse. Um velho tarado piscou pra mim maliciosamente e eu fechei a cara, pronto para xingá-lo. Mas de repente escuto um grito:

- ISABELLA! 

EPA! Conheço essa voz... Olhei pros lados, procurando por onde Edward estava me gritando, mas nenhum sinal de vida da criatura. 

Comecei a andar em direção às cabines de telefone, onde ele estava há minutos atrás, mas não havia ninguém de cabelos bagunçados e bunda redondinha. 

De repente algum maníaco me abraçou por trás, quase me sufocando. Virei de frente, pronta pra dar-lhe um chute em seus países baixos, mas logo o reconheci assustada.

- Edward? - olhei sem acreditar. 

Ele me abraçou tão forte... Mas tão forte! Que acho que estou derretendo... Um sorriso largo se alastrou pelo seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando encarando os meus. 

Seus braços continuavam envoltos de mim, como uma corrente forte e inseparável. Retribuí o sorriso, mas uma ruga de confusão se formava na minha testa.

- Eddie, o que está acont...? - fui interrompida. 

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Edward me beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje. 

Só uma coisa rondava minha cabeça: EDWARD ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO! Senhor! O que deu nesse homem hoje? 

Primeiro ele me provoca no trem, depois na loja de bijuteria e agora ele simplesmente me beija. 

Cara... Eu vou morrer. Estou sentindo a morte se aproximar e acenar pra mim, dizendo "Sua hora chegou, Isabella. Esse é o seu beijo da morte!" 

Mas eu precisava continuar viva! Precisava saborear cada canto, cada mínimo espaço da sua boca deliciosa. Esta que agora se encaixava a minha com habilidade, pedindo passagem para sua língua preencher a minha boca por inteiro. Não hesitei mais que um milésimo de segundo e logo nossas línguas estavam se entrelaçando em sintonia. 

As sacolas escorregaram e antes mesmo que elas tocassem o chão, meus braços circundaram o pescoço de um Edward totalmente insaciável. 

Seus braços me apertaram mais ainda e puxaram meu corpo pro seu, causando um impacto de correntes elétricas em todas as minhas células e hemácias. 

Eu podia ouvir o canto de "Aleluia" ao fundo dos meus ouvidos. Nunca enrolei tanto pra conseguir beijar um cara! Tudo bem que Edward não era simplesmente "um cara"... Ele é O cara. 

Lindo, alto e musculoso. Misericórdia! Sabia que ao ajudar a vendedora da loja, Deus me recompensaria de algum modo; mas não imaginei que fosse tão rápido! 

Depois de o que pareceram longos minutos, Edward finalmente descolou nossas bocas... E mais uma vez me surpreendera, descendo os lábios para meu pescoço. 

- Eddie... Você é louco... - sussurrei no seu ouvido, sorrindo e puxando alguns de seus fios desgrenhados de cabelo. 

Eu tinha plena consciência de que estava no meio da rua e que muitas pessoas nos olhavam com medo ou reprovando. Mas... Who cares?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Senhor! Baixou o espírito de porco de vez no meu corpo! Deu à louca e eu não controlei... Tive que beijar a Isabella. Mas cacete, ela também provoca! Como ela para assim tão perto de mim, tão linda, tão... Em minhas mãos. 

Não agüentava mais me conter! Desde que a conheci que tenho uma vontade – totalmente insana – de beijar sua boca, sentir nossas línguas agirem juntas, em sincronia. 

E ao beijá-la rezei internamente para que ela me empurrasse e dissesse que nós somos apenas amigos, que eu prometi acompanhá-la em uma viagem e não agarrá-la em plena calçada de uma rua movimentada. 

Mas como sempre, Isabella adora me contradizer e quase me sufocou com seus braços envoltos do meu pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés. 

Bom... Já que eu vou pro inferno, melhor fazer direito! Puxei seu corpo pro meu, descendo os lábios até seu pescoço e fazendo um caminho de beijos e mordidas por toda sua extensão. 

- Eddie... Você é louco... - Isabella sussurrou com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido. 

Sorri torto e voltei a colar nossos lábios, mas dessa vez com mais calma, apenas sentindo; apreciando. 

- Bella... – dei um selinho. – Vamos sair... – outro selinho. – Daqui. 

Ela mordeu e chupou meu lábio inferior, fazendo-me soltar um gemido baixo. 

- Vou pra onde você quiser. - sorriu de canto e senti sua mão se entrelaçar a minha. 

Encarei seus olhos verdes por um momento e a voz da razão gritou alto, quase me ensurdecendo. Você precisa parar Edward, agora mesmo, antes que seja tarde demais! 

Mas se eu não ouvi a razão antes, não é agora que eu vou ouvir. 

Sorri abertamente para uma Isabella apaixonante e puxei seu corpo pro meu, a levando para o primeiro

beco que encontrasse.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Durante o caminho todo até o Hotel, Emmett não parou de me olhar um segundo. Já começava a me sentir desconfortável, mudando de posição a todo o momento no carro. Ele sorria às vezes, exibindo suas covinhas que me deixam insana. 

As palavras de Emmett ainda rondavam minha cabeça, me deixando cada vez mais louca. "Essa viagem vai ser uma delícia". O que será que ele quis dizer? 

Huh... Só por um curto momento pensei que ele fosse me agarrar. Mas por quê? 

Como "por que" Alice? Obvio! Por que você é uma delicia. Isso que ele quis dizer usando a palavra. Referiu-se a você amor! Ai cara, eu sou uma gênia! 

- Chegamos. - o motorista anunciou, parando em frente a um lugar simplesmente lindo. 

Uma fachada enorme anunciava o nome "Orleans Hotel" e várias pessoas entravam e saiam de lá. O edifício parecia muito bem cuidado e reservado. Gostei!

- Vamos? - Emmett já tinha saído do carro e ofereceu para que eu segurasse sua mão. 

Agradeci com um sorriso, enquanto ele me ajudava a sair do carro. Cavalheiro huh? 

- Vou fazer o check-in enquanto você pega as coisas ok? - falei pra Emmett que apenas assentiu, quase se enfiando no porta-malas. 

Ri baixo, balançando a cabeça e caminhei pra dentro do Hotel. Cavalheiro, porém desastrado ao extremo. 

Incrível como o tempo passava e Emmett continuava o mesmo de dois anos atrás, quando o vi pela primeira vez. 

Lembro como se fosse hoje, cada mínimo detalhe, cada sorriso seu, cada momento que suas covinhas apareciam e piravam meu cabeção. No momento em que o Presidente Swan nos apresentou, senti que já estava apaixonada. 

Mas quem não estaria? McCarty é o cara mais lindo, mais engraçado e idiota que eu já conheci na vida! 

Ele pode ser tudo de ruim; como orgulhoso machista e muito, repito, muito irritante. Mas isso só me faz amá-lo mais. 

Cada dia que passa meu amor aumenta e ao mesmo tempo em que isso me deixa feliz, me faz sofrer. Por que eu sei que ele nunca vai me levar a sério; nunca vai querer ter um relacionamento de verdade comigo. 

Pode até dar uns sorrisinhos maliciosos, uns olhares cheios de luxuria, mas tudo isso é uma atração forte ou um fogo no rabo, como preferir. 

Ele sempre vai virar as costas no momento mais inoportuno e como nas outras vezes, eu vou sobrar e sair de trouxa da história. 

Emmett nunca será meu por inteiro, disso eu tenho certeza. 

- SENHORA? - a balconista estava prestes a me dar uma revistada na cara, quando me tirou do transe. 

Algumas pessoas envolta nos olharam assustadas. Só agora me dei conta que já tinha chego ao balcão e que ainda não havia feito o check-in. 

Isso que dá sonhar acordada... 

- Desculpe... Reservas no nome de Brandon, Alice. - suspirei, bagunçando o cabelo e fechando os olhos rapidamente. 

Como se isso espantasse os pensamentos insanos.

- Só um minuto. - ela ainda me olhava como se eu fosse louca. 

Seus dedos batucaram agilmente no teclado do computador e cada vez ela franzia mais a testa. 

- O que foi? 

- Não tem nenhuma reserva com esse nome. 

Ah, que ótimo! Muito legal não? 

- Oh... – franzi a testa também, numa atitude pensativa. – Tente McCarty, Emmett. - mordi o lábio esperando, enquanto ela voltava a batucar. 

Se Emmett errou a porra do nome do Hotel eu arrebento a fuça dele de uma vez por todas. Mas que coisa! A pessoa consegue ser mais burra que um próprio jegue. UHG!

- Achei! – a balconista cantou alegremente. Eu hein... – Senhor e senhora McCarty? - ela sorriu, enquanto eu fazia a maior careta possível. 

Que história é essa de Senhor e Senhora McCarty? Isso não quer dizer que eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que o Emmett não é? Por que nós nem somos casados... Ela não pode me chamar de Senhora McCarty. 

Mas se nós fossemos noivos pelo menos, até ficaria legal esse nome não? Gostei... Senhora McCarty... EPA! Braços masculinos me envolveram por trás e um queixo se apoiou ao meu ombro. 

- Isso mesmo. Minha esposa é linda huh? Pode chamá-la de Allie McCarty. - Emmett sorria abertamente e deu-me um beijo no pescoço. 

Mas que porra é essa? Virei meu rosto para olhá-lo e ele me encarou com uma careta divertida no rosto. Mereço... 

- Ah... Vocês são mesmo casados? - a balconista foi tão cara de pau, que não conseguiu nem disfarçar o desapontamento em sua voz, enquanto praticamente babava em cima de Emmett. 

Detalhe: Ele continuava abraçado pra lá, ele é MEU marido... Ah não Alice, cala a boca antes que seja tarde demais! 

- Somos sim. - falei assim que Emmett ameaçou me soltar e dizer que era tudo uma o mais falsa que consegui para uma balconista quase chorando. - Não é amor? - virei-me pra Emmett, que me olhou com a testa franzida, numa atitude confusa. 

Olhei de esgoela pra balconista e ela continuava olhando. Ok. Que tal uma prova então?  
>Puxei Emmett pela nuca e beijei sua boca com vontade, sentindo a sensação de seus lábios nos meus.<p>

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Nunca fui muito fã de livros de auto-ajuda. Na verdade, nunca fui fã de livro algum! 

O que? Já me bastaram os livros que eu lia na faculdade de jornalismo, que na verdade não adiantaram porra nenhuma, já que virei Agente Federal. E eu não uso essa minha pouca sabedoria para nada nessa profissão, apenas a força e a estratégia. E disso eu entendo bem. 

Mas no momento o que eu mais necessitava era de um livro que ensinasse "Alice Brandon - de A a Z". Alguém sabe onde vende? Por favor, me avisem se souberem! 

Por que não estava entendendo porra nenhuma das atitudes da Allie desde... Bom, desde que a conheci nunca entendi essa mulher. Puta merda! Vai ser complicada assim na minha cama! 

Simplesmente do nada Alice puxa meu rosto e me beija. Claro que eu não estou reclamando nem um pouco, mas que eu não entendi nada, não entendi mesmo.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em pedir passagem pela minha língua, Allie me soltou e virou-se para uma balconista com a boca aberta. 

Segurei o riso, beijando o pescoço de Alice, que a olhou desafiadora. 

- E ainda beija bem. - Allie sorriu de canto e levou uma mão a minha nuca, passando as unhas. 

A balconista percebeu que o gatinho aqui já tem dona e voltou a digitar feito uma louca em frente ao computador. Eu ri. 

- Senhor e Senhora McCarty. A chave está aqui. - ela estava com tanto medo de se aproximar, que apenas jogou o chaveiro e eu peguei antes de Alice, que sorriu sapeca pra mim. 

Por que ela não era assim sempre? Sorridente, feliz, tranqüila, sem me encher o saco com seus princípios. Arre! Eu até a pediria em casamento de verdade se continuasse assim pra sempre!

**POV. Isabella**

Tudo parecia um conto de fadas. Estrelinhas giravam em volta de mim, enquanto Edward me beijava intensamente, suas mãos deslizando por todo o meu corpo. 

O toque dos seus lábios nos meus, meu corpo colado ao seu... Tudo estava perfeito! Nossas línguas se mexiam com harmonia, enquanto nós entrelaçávamos nossas mãos e nos abraçávamos. 

Eu esquecia tudo. Meus pais, minha fuga louca, o fato de nós dois estarmos se pegando em um beco escuro, minhas sacolas de roupas novas largadas lá no meio da praça... 

EPA! Minhas roupitchas novas! Esqueci gente! 

- EDWARD! - resfoleguei, soltando-me dele e me descabelando inteira. 

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, a boca ainda vermelha de tanto beijar. 

- O que foi Isabella? 

- Eu... Esqueci... OH MEU DEUS! - saí correndo e deixei-o lá, parado com cara de quem não entendeu porra nenhuma. 

Corri igual uma louca, atropelando quem aparecesse na minha frente e quando cheguei ao local onde Eddie me beijou e fez com que minhas sacolas de roupas novas fossem esquecidas estava... 

Vazio. 

- NÃO! - gritei e comecei a chorar igual uma retardada. 

Ok. Eu estava super feliz segundos atrás, beijando Eddie-delicia-tesudão e agora estou aqui chorando por umas roupas que eu posso muito bem comprar melhores quando voltar pra casa? Pelo amor de Deus hein Isabella?

Mas elas eram tão lindas cara! Vocês tinham que ver! Comprei um vestido lilás curto e justo na cintura. Perfeito! Sem contar que ele me deixou com um popozão de dar inveja em qualquer mulher! 

- Isabella! – Edward apareceu ofegante ao meu lado e com a mesma cara de confuso que estava lá atrás. – O que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus? 

Voltei a chorar mais ainda e o abracei forte, escondendo meu rosto envolto do seu pescoço. Aproveitando a situação para dar uma fungada, claro. Só tenho cara de besta, qual é!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu devia estar ficando louco. Isso é um fato verídico e comprovado cientificamente. Minha cabeça de baixo estava agindo com seu instinto animal e me fez agarrar uma Isabella linda e provocante. 

A cada beijo que dava nela, cada toque de suas mãos escorregando delicadamente pelas minhas costas, braços e bem... Ela apertou minha bunda! Mas enfim... 

Dentre todos esses fatores, apenas um rondava minha mente. Eu sou agente federal e estou pegando a filha do Presidente dos EUA. 

Sim, eu sou louco, obrigada! Por que se qualquer agente um dia descobrir isso, minha carreira vai descarga à baixo em um privada cheia de merda. 

Por que se Isabella sonha que eu sou um dos agentes do seu pai, ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara... Mas bastava ela morder minha orelha ou sussurrar meu nome, que as coisas mudavam surpreendentemente rápidas. 

Minha cabeça de baixo voltava a bolar planos malignos para seqüestrar uma Isabella descabelada se agarrando em mim, e levá-la para um Hotel – ou direto pro Motel mesmo – e fazer coisas proibidas para menores de 60 anos. 

Mas havia outro fator, tão importante quanto os outros: Isabella é bipolar. Não lembro se já citei isso antes, mas não custa reforçar. 

Por que uma pessoa normal não largaria a mim no vácuo. Eu, Edward Anthony Cullen, Agente Federal louco que pensa com a cabeça de baixo... Ainda mais quando eu estou beijando-a! 

Saí correndo atrás dela, enquanto via sua forma um pouco mais magra que um violão correr a minha frente. Ela parou onde minutos - ou horas - atrás eu a beijei pela primeira vez, em um impulso louco de satisfazer minha insanidade mental. 

- Isabella! O que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus? - perguntei, ofegante. 

E quando eu penso que já tinha sido surpreendido demais, ela pula nos meus braços, me abraçando envolto do pescoço, chorando rios. Que porra é essa?

Eu não sabia o que fazer para criatura parar de chorar. Estava sem reação e sem entender porra nenhuma! 

- Isabella... O que aconteceu? - repeti a pergunta, afagando seus cabelos devagar, como se estivesse com medo de machucá-la e fazê-la chorar mais ainda. 

UHG! Tenho pavor de ver mulher chorando.

- Minhas roupas... - falou com a voz embargada, contra meu pescoço.

Afastei meu rosto, de modo que pudesse encará-la, sem entender. 

- Suas roupas? 

Ela assentiu; as lágrimas molhando suas bochechas rosadas. Dei uma boa inspecionada em sua roupa, que na minha opinião parecia normal... 

- O que têm elas? Pra mim parece do jeito de quando te vi pela primeira vez. 

- Não essas roupas, Edward. - Isabella rolou os olhos e afastando-se de mim, fez cara de cão sem dono que estava passando fome na África. - São as novas! - seus olhos brilharam de lagrimas novamente.

Minha testa continuava fincada em uma ruga profunda, quando eu ainda não entendia nada do que ela estava falando. Calma, Edward... Pensa...

- Nossa... Que cheiro de queimado... Está sentindo? - Isabella fez uma careta, fungando o ar.

- Oi? Não estou sentindo cheiro nenhum Isabella. - revirei os olhos, disfarçando. 

Isso que dá largar a faculdade pela metade! Depois de quase dez minutos tentando entender o cérebro complicado e feminino demais de Isabella, desisti, deixando os ombros caírem e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo, numa atitude frustrada.

- Isabella pode, por favor, me explicar que raios de roupas novas são essas? - perguntei, quase pegando uma pedra e quebrando na minha própria cabeça.

Por que toda mulher é tão complicada?

- As novas Edward! As que eu tinha comprado! – falou choramingando de novo. – Eu estava com umas cinco sacolas, quando você de repente me abraçou e... Bem, você sabe o resto. - ela corou ligeiramente, desviando o olhar para uma parede cor de burro quando foge, de repente muito interessante.

- O que tem as sacolas? Ainda não consegui entender por que você...

- CACETE EDWARD! – Isabella gritou, se descabelando. – Quando a gente começou... Huh... Você sabe. Enfim. Minhas sacolas escorregaram dos meus braços e eu larguei bem aqui. - ela apontou pro chão, fazendo cara de frustração.

Hum... E daí que ela largou a sacola aqui? Puta merda! Está difícil hoje com o meu raciocínio sempre muito rápido... Sarcasmos à parte.

- E...? - perguntei, desistindo de entender as mulheres.

Principalmente a Isabella. Que deveria ser metade mulher, metade alienígena.

- E... Roubaram MINHAS roupas NOVAS! - e lá estava ela chorando de novo.

Na verdade, foi mais histérico dessa vez, atraindo olhares alheios para nós. Ok... Imagina se alguém a reconhece? Fo-deu! Mais do que minha vida e essa situação já está fodida...

Peguei-a pelo braço e puxei pro meu peito, acariciando suas costas, em uma forma de reconforto.

- Não fica assim Bella... Por favor... - pedi, quase chorando junto com ela.

Ok. Sem viadisses agora Edward!

O que eu queria entender era por que tanto choro, se quando ela voltasse pra casa, aposto que tem um closet maior que meu apartamento inteiro!

Esse povo é ingrato mesmo... Por isso que Deus castiga. E castiga os errados ainda, e ele que me perdoe de dizer. Por que o único que vai sofrer conseqüências, que vai continuar morando em um "apertamento" na periferia de Washington sou EU. 

Cacete! O que eu tenho a ver com a ingratidão da Isabella?

- Mas elas... Elas eram tão... Tão lindas... - disse meio aos soluços.

- Mas precisa de tudo isso mesmo? Se você quiser eu compro roupas novas pra você...

- Sério? - ela me olhou com os olhos brilhantes de excitação e esperança.

- Não... - respondi sincero e vendo seus olhos cairem em tristeza novamente. 

Pega no meu p... Que eu vou comprar roupas novas pra Isabella! O que? Não vem me chamar de cavalo não! Só prefiro gastar meu dinheiro com coisas mais úteis. Como por exemplo COMIDA!

- Que tal nós comermos alguma coisa? 

- Não sei... - Isabella mantinha sua cara de decepção, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo nos dedos, olhando os pés.

Será que eu vou tem que usar dos meus dotes sedutores para convencê-la? Aproximei-me devagar e ergui seu queixo com apenas dois dedos, sorrindo torto. 

- Vamos? Janta comigo. Quem sabe assim você melhora sua auto-estima... 

Isabella me encarou idiotamente, os olhos fixos na minha boca e desviando regularmente para meus olhos. Ela sorriu fracamente, assentindo em silencio. 

Ai, ai... Ninguém resiste ao meu dom de sedução!


	10. Chapter 9

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Depois de todo o teatro para a balconista do hotel, Emmett e eu finalmente subimos para o nosso quarto. Ainda estava tentando digerir a idéia de ficar no mesmo quarto de hotel que ele. Seria pura tortura, disso eu tenho certeza! 

Apesar de que tortura é quando alguém te provoca e você não quer ser provocada. E no meu caso, bem... Era muito ao contrario.

Eu sei, eu sei! Sou uma idiota, beijos.

- Eu necessito de um banho! - resmunguei assim que entrei no quarto. 

Afinal, desde quando não escovo os dentes e muito menos tomo uma ducha? Por Deus! 

- Se você quiser, eu te ajudo. - Emmett sorriu torto, aproximando-se de mim e apertando os dedos nas minhas costas, em um abraço apertado. 

O que eu disse sobre tortura? Espalmei minhas mãos no seu peito, o empurrando. 

- Eu sei muito bem me lavar sozinha Emmett. Tenho todos os membros do corpo pra isso. 

- Ow! Não precisa me maltratar também... - ele fez um bico, com cara de criança que está com fome, sem me soltar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Para de ser bicha McCarty. Dá licença vai, quero um banho de uma hora, no mínimo! 

Só de pensar nisso, meus olhos brilhavam. Ah, água é o que meu corpo está gritando nesse momento! 

- Me deixa tomar banho com você, Allie... Relembrar os velhos tempos huh? - seus lábios roçaram nos meus, descendo por toda a extensão da minha mandíbula, distribuindo beijos ali. 

Arrepiei até a alma, enquanto tentava respirar regularmente. Assim fica difícil de controlar meu fogo poxa! 

Em apenas um ano de namoro com Emmett posso dizer que não me faltam experiências sexuais pra contar. Ele é o cara mais fogoso que já conheci na vida e tenho certeza que não existe um pior que esse. 

Nós não passávamos um dia sem transar. E eram duas, três vezes no mínimo por dia. Era um grande frenesi! Eu ainda não entendi como agüentei tudo isso... Já fizemos até uma maratona pela Casa Branca: meu quarto, o dele, todos os quartos de hospedes, a cozinha, os banheiros, a garagem, e... Guarda segredo? Nós transamos na mesa do Presidente! 

Foi o dia mais louco de toda a minha vida! Se eu não amasse tanto Emmett teria arrancado sua cabeça, AS DUAS! Por um fio de cabelo nós não fomos descobertos. Quando o Presidente chegou e viu sua mesa revirada, levou um enorme susto.

Mas Emm e eu conseguimos nos esconder dentro de um armário que o Presidente nunca abria, por algum motivo desconhecido. Algo como ser uma rara antiguidade, que servia de ótimo esconderijo para Agentes safados da CIA! 

Ainda bem que antes de fazer todas essas loucuras eu desligava as câmeras de segurança. Imagina... Um filme pornô meu e do Emmett? É o fim! 

- Emmett, me solta! - pedi pela trigésima vez em alguns segundos.

Será que é difícil de entender que eu não vou tomar banho com ele? Pelo menos não hoje...

- Por favor, Allie! Eu prometo que não vou te atacar!

- HA HA HA! Faz-me rir! - dei um tapa no seu braço com força, quando sua mão apertou minha bunda, me erguendo.

- Chega Emmett. Estou ficando estressada!

- Então me dá só mais um beijo. - ele me olhou, sorrindo implorativo; as covinhas em cada canto dos seus lábios.

Suas mãos percorriam toda a minha coluna, alternando pela ponta dos dedos, me desconcentrando. 

- Depois estou livre pra tomar meu banho? - falei com a voz fraca, observando seus lábios abrirem-se mais ainda em um sorriso sapeca. 

- Sim, Senhora McCarty. - ele riu alto, fazendo-me rolar os olhos.

Ótimo! Vou ter que fazer o sacrifício de beijar o cara que eu amo e que está sozinho comigo, em um quarto de hotel... Colei nossos lábios em um selinho e me afastei, mesmo sabendo que... WOW! Ele foi mais rápido que meu próprio pensamento e me beijou fervorosamente, me puxando pro seu corpo.

**POV. Agente McCarty**

A Alice está pensando o que da vida? Estou com cara de quem vai mandar carta, pra querer selinho? Sai fora meu irmão! Quero um beijo de verdade, uns amassos e bem... Queria muito mais da parte dela, mas não vou pressionar tanto.

Apenas vou fazer meu papel de macho na nossa louca relação de vai-e-vem. Vai-e-vem me lembra outras coisas... Hm... 

Puxei seu corpo pro meu, beijando sua boca com intensidade, pedindo logo passagem pela minha língua. Allie entreabriu a boca e nossas línguas se encontraram, tramando uma guerra de salivas quentes. 

Eu apertava seu corpo no meu, erguendo-a, enquanto seus braços circundavam meu pescoço. Ela não estava protestando nem um pouco. 

Por mais que Allie se faça de difícil, sei muito bem que no fundo ela quer. Ela gosta de ser provocada. Por que quando eu não estou nem ai, ela faz algo pra chamar atenção. Conheço a peça! 

- Emmett... - ela ofegou entre meus lábios, que logo a calaram novamente.

Puxei suas pernas e coloquei-as envolta da minha cintura. Senti suas unhas descendo e arranhando todas as minhas costas por cima da camisa. Mordi seu lábio inferior com vontade, ouvindo-a gemer. 

Subi uma mão pelas suas costas, levando sua blusa pra cima junto. Allie soltou nossas bocas e me olhou como se estivesse pensando sobre isso. Por fim, bufou e arrancou a blusa, jogando-a em algum canto do quarto.

Tive que rir, mas fui interrompido por seus lábios carnudos sugando os meus com urgência.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Meu corpo pedia por Emmett, praticamente gritava por ele! Seus lábios beijavam cada espaço existente do meu pescoço, descendo até meu peito e abocanhavam meus seios, não mais cobertos por um sutiã. Este deveria estar embaixo da cama ou pendurado em algum ombro de cadeira do quarto.

Eu suava, ofegava no ouvido dele, mordendo sua orelha com uma força exagerada. Já tinha arrancado a camisa de Emmett com violência, quase a rasgando na fúria por ver seu tanquinho, seu corpo perfeito e musculoso.

Minhas mãos desceram por toda aquela barriga definida, dividida em pequenos quadradinhos. Seus braços me arquearam pra cima, enquanto sua língua brincava com um dos meus seios, me arrepiando inteira.

Eu tinha toda a certeza do mundo de que aquilo estava muito errado; que depois disso, Emmett simplesmente viraria pro lado, roncaria a noite inteira e no dia seguinte me trataria como uma desconhecida.

Era_ sempre_ assim. Por que mudaria agora?

Mas todas as células do meu corpo imploravam por mais... Eu quero mais._ Eu quero_ _ele_.

Cravei minhas unhas nas suas costas e meus lábios procuraram pelos seus. Senti seus dedos abrindo o zíper da minha calça e busquei forças para impedi-lo, mas não achei nada.

O único sentimento que me invadia era desejo, desejo e desejo. Queria sentir seu corpo encaixando-se ao meu, como não sentia há muito tempo.

Minutos depois minha calça já tinha se juntado à camisa de Emmett em algum lugar do quarto e me vi sentada em cima da barriga dele, apenas de calcinha.

Seus olhos brilhavam, analisando meu corpo seminu, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o mesmo caminho. Arranhei sua barriga inteira até um pouco abaixo do seu umbigo, chegando ao zíper da sua bermuda jeans.

Abri apenas o botão e ergui os olhos, encontrando Emmett com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Desci lentamente o zíper, sem desviar os olhos do seu rosto.

Agarrei o cós da bermuda, encarando Emmett sugestivamente. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, seus olhos azuis faiscando. Sorri de canto e arranquei sua bermuda, na mesma urgência que tirei sua camisa.

Meus lábios sugavam os dele, nossas línguas massageando uma à outra, meus seios roçando seu peito nu e Emmett gemendo rouco no meu ouvido:

- Eu quero você, Allie... _Agora_.

Sorri instantaneamente e mais uma vez a voz da razão gritou que aquilo era errado. Mas razão de cu é rola! Cansei de ficar pensando demais, quero mais é que o futuro se foda!

Revoltei.

- Então faça o papel de macho que sempre fez. - ri baixo no seu ouvido, passando a língua estrategicamente por ali.

Ele grunhiu - como um perfeito homem das cavernas - e me jogou na cama. Apertou o corpo no meu, me afundando no colchão mole demais daquele quarto de hotel.

Nossos olhos não se desviavam, enquanto suas mãos desciam pela lateral do meu corpo delicadamente, me arrepiando. Senti seus dedos agarrarem o elástico fino da minha calcinha, que por coincidência era bem pequena e super adequada para aquela situação.

Quando a coloquei, não sabia exatamente por que estava colocando fio dental em um dia normal de trabalho. Vai ver pressenti que iria fazer huh... _Coisas_ com Emmett mais tarde.

Em menos de segundos minha calcinha não estava mais no lugar onde deveria estar. Emmett sorriu sacana quando eu arfei, arqueando o corpo, ao sentir seus dedos fazendo um trabalho de mestre na minha intimidade.

Apertei meus dedos nas suas costas, beijando seu ombro, subindo a ponta da língua pelo seu pescoço e marcando um chupão ali. _Alice Brandon passou por aqui, sai fora vadia que esse já tem dona!_

Passei as unhas pelo elástico da sua cueca, provocando. Mas um Emmett afobado tirou-a rapidamente do próprio corpo, me fazendo rir.

Ele segurou meu queixo, me fazendo parecer um peixinho beiçudo e riu, mordendo meu bico. Nossos olhos se encontraram e por um momento, vi por que amava aquela imbecilidade com pernas.

Emmett era mais do que idiota, mais do que lindo. Ele me completava, fazia-me rir. Fazia-me chorar também, mas quem não chorou por homem uma vez na vida, que atire a primeira pedra!

Descobri mais do que nunca que precisava dele. Mesmo que não seja um namoro, um relacionamento certo... Eu preciso dele _ao meu lado_.

Nós dois continuávamos ali, nus, nos encarando nos olhos, sentindo a pele um do outro, nossas respirações se completando, nossas batidas do coração no mesmo ritmo.

Emmett sorriu como se pensasse o mesmo que eu e no momento que nossos lábios se tocaram, uma musiquinha irritante soou em algum lugar do quarto.

Meu celular estava tocando.

Só queria saber quem é o filho de uma mãe quenga que está me ligando logo AGORA! UHG! Emmett continuava me beijando, mas o celular também continuava tocando.

E aquele barulhinho estava me irritando tanto, mas tanto...

- Ai Emmett! Eu vou atender! - soltei-me dele, o empurrando pro meu lado da cama.

Já estava me levantando, quando Emmett me puxou pela cintura.

- Ah Allie, deixa tocar... - ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e o toque do celular só aumentou.

Mas que porra! UHG!

- Não. E se for o Presidente dando alguma ordem? - ergui a sobrancelha, observando Emmett coçar o queixo em uma atitude pensativa.

Por fim, ele bufou e me soltou.

- Mas anda logo, senão o fogo apaga aqui. - ele apontou pro seu _brinquedinho_, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

- Pra isso não há problemas... É só acender de novo. - pisquei e andei – nua – pelo quarto, seguindo o som insuportável do meu celular.

Próxima vez preciso lembrar-me de colocar pra vibrar. Espera... Próxima vez? Oh shit, já estou começando a precisar dele novamente.

Feito um drogado que usa cocaína uma vez, depois da reabilitação, "pela ultima vez" e depois não consegue para mais. Nunca mais! OH DEUS!

- Que bunda gostosa hein Allie? - Emmett falou com uma voz sacana, ainda deitado na cama, numa pose estilo G Magazine, quando eu abaixei pra pegar o celular.

Este que por acaso, estava embaixo da cabeceira. Não me pergunte como ele fora parar lá...

- Cala a boca... - virei de frente pra ele, corando e apertando a tecla "Send" do celular. - Alô.

Atendi sem olhar o número, no desespero de acabar logo com aquela música que estava me tirando do sério.

- _Allie! É o Jasper. Tudo bom?_

Engoli em seco, começando a sentir o suor escorrer. Passei as costas da mão na testa, limpando as evidencias. Emmett estava distraído com alguma linha solta do lençol. Tão fácil distrair criança...

- Hey... Tudo indo e você?

- _Tudo ótimo... Tem que certeza que você está bem? - _Jazz parecia preocupado.

Pigarreei, tentando fazer minha voz parecer, pelo menos, normal.

- Claro, estou ótima Jazz! - no mesmo instante em que falei, percebi a _merda_ que tinha feito.

Emmett me fuzilou com o olhar no momento em que ouviu o nome de quem eu estava falando no celular. Burra, burra, burra!

- _Ok... _– Jasper parecia desconfiado, mas continuou. – _Enfim! Fiquei sabendo que você já chegou ao hotel._

- Você está me espionando? - franzi a testa, colocando numa balança o quanto isso poderia ser verdade.

Por que, tratando-se de Agente Withlock, nós podemos esperar tudo. Vi pela visão periférica Emmett se mexendo impacientemente na cama.

- _Não!_ - Jazz riu do outro lado e suspirei aliviada.

Só faltava ele saber que eu estou no mesmo quarto que Emmett e desistir de sair comigo.

O quê? Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou perder a oportunidade de sair com Jasper por causa do Emmett?

Se valesse apena, eu desistiria até do Brad Pitt pra ficar com ele. Mas não vale nem um pouco apena. Então, se ele quiser sair com outra, o problema é dele... Ok.

Eu não iria gostar, mas e daí? Já suportei coisas piores envolvendo o McCarty!

Um silêncio constrangedor surgiu. Emmett estava sentado na cama, de frente pra mim, com os olhos soltando raios de fogo. Medo...

- Que foi? - tampei o celular, sussurrando.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo aí? Por que se demorar mais, falando com esse... - ele grunhiu, fechando as mãos em punhos.

Os músculos dos seus braços latejando e aumentando, o que parecia impossível de acontecer. Jesus Christ!

Se Emmett resolver bater no Jazz, acredite... O coitadinho vai morrer! Emm é duas vezes maior que o Jasper!

- _Allie? Ainda está aí?_

- Sim. - respondi Jazz e suspirei.

Por que diabos ele tinha que ter ligado logo agora? Quando Emmett e eu estávamos quase... _Quase_ fazendo amor.

Talvez tenha sido um sinal da razão dizendo: "O que você diz agora sobre 'razão de cu é rola' Alice?" Chorei!

- _Então... Já que você chegou ao Hotel, queria saber se você quer jantar comigo hoje à noite._

Fiquei muda. O que fazer? Como lidar? Jesus me salva! AAAAAAAH!

- Huh... - murmurei, sem saber o que dizer.

Emmett de repente, como em um pulo de um leão protegendo sua leoa, arrancou o celular da minha mão e colocou sobre seu ouvido.

- Jasper? Aqui é o Agente McCarty... Pois é... Estou com ela. E no momento, você está interrompendo o NOSSO momento. Será que pode ligar mais tarde? Ou amanhã? Alias, melhor! Que tal NUNCA MAIS? - Emmett gritou e desligou o celular, tacando por cima do ombro.

Ouvi o barulho dele se espatifando no chão.

- EMMETT! O que você fez? Vai me dar outro celular, seu... - não consegui terminar a frase, pois seus lábios quase me sufocaram em um beijo abrasador.

**POV. Agente McCarty**

Queria pegar o Agente Withlock e quebrá-lo em pedacinhos, fritar e ainda dar pros vira-latas comerem! UHG! Cara folgado da porra, meu irmão!

Eu estava quase fazendo meu papel de macho da relação, depois de muitos meses sem transar... Com a Alice pelo menos, mas isso não importa agora.

O que importa é: MORRA JASPER, SEU DESGRAÇADO! Tá pensando o que rapaz? A Agente Brandon é minha, e ninguém tasca!

Quando me tornei obsessivo assim? Medo...

- Emmett! - Alice murmurou entre meus lábios, que quase a sufocavam em um beijo estilo "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa".

Ela tentava se soltar de mim, batendo seus braços magrinhos no meu peito duro e definido. Claro que estavam apenas me fazendo cócegas, mas eu reprimi a vontade de rir.

Minha boca estava fazendo um trabalho mais útil no seu pescoço, traçando um caminho da perdição até seus seios com a pontinha da língua, enquanto minha outra mão apertava sua coxa na altura da minha cintura.

- Emmett, me solta! - Allie pediu mais uma vez, cravando as unhas nos meus braços. Mal sabe ela que isso só me dá mais tesão!

- Me deixa terminar o que nós começamos, delicia... - sussurrei contra sua pele, dando fortes chupões em pontos estratégicos dos seus seios.

Ela grunhiu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, arranhando profundamente minhas costas até chegar à minha bunda e preencher as duas mãos, em um aperto forte.

Ri baixo, deslizando minha mão livre pela lateral do seu corpo e puxando sua outra coxa para minha cintura também. Alice já havia desistido de se livrar de mim e se deixou levar pela minha excitação.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Emmett queria me enlouquecer em todos os sentidos. Seja me deixando louca de raiva ou louca de tesão!

Como ele foi capaz de arrancar o celular da minha mão e ainda tacá-lo na parede? E como eu vou ter cara para explicar ao Jazz o que aconteceu?

Deveria tomar uma providencia sobre isso... E envolveria encontrar Jasper no restaurante do Hotel e mentir que Emmett apenas ficou com ciúme quando percebeu que era ele do outro lado da linha. O que não é nenhuma mentira, certo?

Pensei que McCarty sairia nu pelos corredores do Hotel, caçando Jasper com sua bazuca e matá-lo com 15 tiros. Estremeci.

Só vou omitir a parte de que estávamos nus no momento e que segundos depois do meu celular voar pelos ares e se espatifar na parede do quarto, Emmett me agarrou como nunca o fez.

No começo eu até queria me soltar, mas ele sabe como me provocar, como me seduzir. No momento, estava em suas mãos, literalmente.

Minhas pernas envolveram-se em volta da sua cintura, colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Não demorou muito para eu sentir seu membro me preencher e toda a minha razão fugir do meu cérebro.

Emmett sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e nesses meses sem ele, eu sentia falta disso. De senti-lo dentro de mim, me completando por inteira, me enlouquecendo de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

Seus lábios beijavam toda a extensão do meu pescoço e seus movimentos aumentavam mais e mais. Meus dedos puxavam com força o pouco que existia do seu cabelo loiro, enquanto eu arqueava as costas, demonstrando minha total excitação.

Eu o queria mais que tudo nessa vida e o meu amor por ele jamais, em hipótese alguma, deixaria de crescer mais a cada dia que passasse.

**POV. Isabella**

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Se andava, se olhava pro Edward, se babava ou se me controlava pra não dar um soco nele.

Estava me irritando completamente, o fato de ele olhar pra cada bunda feminina que passasse ao seu lado. Tudo bem, eu não sou dona dele – ainda, escreve o que digo. – mas minutos atrás ele estava me agarrando. POXA! Cadê o respeito?

Poderia passar uma mulher com uma bunda que sozinha pesasse 100 kg e o Edward estaria ali, babando. UHG!

Cruzei os braços e fechei a cara assim que entramos em um restaurante, que me parecia simples, porém me passava conforto. Sentamos em uma mesa do lado de fora, sentindo o ar abafado de uma tarde de verão em New Orleans.

- Os cardápios. - um garçom gentil nos entregou duas pastinhas, estilo cardápio do Habbib's e se afastou para que pudéssemos nos decidir em paz.

- O que vai pedir? - perguntou Edward.

Eu não olhava a cara dele, pois quase comia o cardápio de tão colado na minha fuça que ele estava. Tudo isso, claro, faz parte do meu teatro de "Bem vindo ao mundo mal-humorado da Isabella."

- Isabella. – ele abaixou o meu cardápio, quando não respondi. – O que vai querer?

Encarei seus olhos verdes, pensando em como uma pessoa tão insuportável podia ser tão linda. Isso era injusto, porque eu, uma mulher de 18 anos, nasci e fui criada com muito amor, respeito os pais e ajudo os velhinhos a atravessarem a rua... Ok. Chega de ser modesta.

- Nada. - falei por fim, jogando o cardápio na mesa e cruzando os braços.

- Como "nada"? - repetiu, sem entender.

Desviei o olhar, vagando pelo lugar vazio, menos parando sobre seu rosto desconcertante.

- Estou sem fome ué. – disse.

Edward – como até a mosca que voava ali conseguiria – captou logo meu espírito de humor e suspirou, colocando seu cardápio sobre a mesa, numa atitude cansada.

- O que foi dessa vez? - olhei cética pra ele.

Vai catar coquinho, inferno! Odeio quando o homem é bonito, porém idiota. Até parece que ele não notou que estava desnutrindo todas as mulheres de New Orleans com os olhos! UHG!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Não sabia mais o que fazer em relação à Isabella. Ela é tão bipolar, mas TÃO que chega a me enlouquecer. E no sentido literal da coisa.

Por que era isso que eu estava me tornando... Louco. De pedra, ainda.

Queria tanto ter uma ponte pra me jogar agora... Arrependo-me sinceramente de não ter o feito nos trilhos do trem. Merda!

- Não foi nada, Cullen. Nada. - respondeu Isabella finalmente.

Observei seu rosto, tentando encontrar algo, alguma coisa... Mas nada. Eu era péssimo nisso, essa é a verdade. Afinal, que homem entende uma mulher? Um macho de verdade – como eu, claro – não consegue.

E a Isabella, como já disse, é metade mulher, metade alienígena. Ou seja, dez anos luz mais complicada do que uma mulher normal.

Entenda o meu lado e chore.

- Ok. - dei de ombros.

Fingir indiferença vai deixá-la mais irritada, tenho certeza.

Eu assoviei; li o cardápio umas cinco vezes; fiz o pedido pro garçom; assoviei mais um pouco; olhei algumas mulheres bundudas que passaram; o garçom trouxe os nossos pratos de macarronada colocou um copo de coca-cola para cada um e depois desses mil anos, Isabella ainda estava com a cara de bosta.

Ela comia em silêncio, olhando apenas para sua comida ou para as pessoas que passavam na rua. Resumindo: ela olhava tudo, menos pra mim.

Já deu pra entender a mensagem. Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado. Inconscientemente, claro!

**POV. Isabella**

_Não olha pra ele, não olha pra ele!_ Repetia na minha mente a cada dois milésimos, enquanto mastigava lentamente a macarronada.

De repente o céu era muito mais interessante do que o rosto perfeito de Edward. Este que está agora mesmo me encarando, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

_SAI!_ Não pode nem pensar no nome e meus olhos já procuram por ele, automaticamente. Que saco! Vou fazer pirraça mesmo, que que há!

Pensasse antes em ficar babando em qualquer uma que passasse na rua. Nem a velhinha pelancuda da pracinha se salvou. UHG!

Distrair-me... Disso que eu preciso...

Olha, que pássaro bonitinho! Uau, uma borboleta verde limão. Meu Deus, isso existe? Medo..._ Lalalala_... Eu quero... te possuir... _Lalala_... Quero você todinho pra mim... POR DEUS ISABELLA! Essa música é PIOR que chiclete. UHG!

- Ok. Já chega! - Edward gritou batendo as duas mãos na mesa, atraindo alguns olhares femininos que passavam.

Até parece que foi por causa disso, mas tudo bem...

- O que foi? - olhei com medo praquele ser descabelado e descontrolado... E lindo.

Ele me olhou com os olhos em agonia.

- Eu desisto.

- Desiste de quê criatura? - agora eu estava com medo, realmente.

Será que ele tinha falado algo e eu não ouvi? Estou tão louca a ponto de me ligar mais na voz interior do que na voz atraente do Edward? Oh Deus!

- Desisto de entender as mulheres. Desisto de entender VOCÊ, Isabella!

- Hein? - juro, que por um momento, pensei que ele fosse começar a chorar.

Seus olhos estavam mesmo em plena agonia e isso me doeu um pouco. Mas espera... Minha pirraça deu certo?

- Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado nessa vida, pela saúde do Presidente dos Estados Unidos... Por que essa cara de merda Isabella? - Edward estava quase se ajoelhando nos meus pés.

Franzi a testa, como uma perfeita atriz de Hollywood faria e me fiz de desentendida:

- Que cara de merda, Edward? É a minha cara de sempre.

- Ah, tá bom! O que eu fiz? Vamos, me fala! - ele relaxou na cadeira, cruzando os braços e me encarando.

Revirei os olhos, cruzando as pernas e sem querer - bem _querendo_ - passei meu pé pela sua perna. Edward imediatamente ficou ereto na cadeira, fazendo uma cara bem estranha.

Uma mistura de susto com excitação. Não sei nada, não fiz nada...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Cullen. - só faltou pegar uma lixa e começar a assoprar as unhas.

Edward bufou e se inclinou sobre a mesa, de modo que seu rosto ficasse a centímetros do meu. Respira Isabella, lembra de respirar!

- Você não vai me falar? - a ponta do seu nariz encostou-se na ponta do meu, me dando um beijinho de esquimó.

Derretendo, derretendo, derretendo...

- N-não. - gaguejei, sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos seus orbes verdes esmeralda.

- Então será mesmo, que eu vou tem que arrancar de você a força? - seus lábios roçaram nos meus e eu não tive escolha.

Minhas mãos voaram para seu pescoço e trouxeram seu rosto direto pro meu, seus lábios se encaixando perfeitamente nos meus.

Nossos lábios se moviam em sincronia; sentindo um ao outro, aproveitando a saliva um do outro, nossas línguas se massageando.

Uma hora dessas, meu orgulho está no Alaska, congelado e pisoteado por pingüins. Eu sei, eu sei! Estava sendo completamente estúpida... Mas quem resistiria no meu lugar? Ninguém!

E o pior é que Edward sabe disso! Ele sabe que tem esse poder sobre as mulheres. UHG! Mas que ódio! Por que ele é tão irresistível?

Um sentimento estranho cutucou meu estomago. Não era fome e nem enjôo. Era como se tivesse um monte de borboletas saltitantes ali. Eu nunca me senti assim ao beijar alguém.

Era algo que só Edward conseguia me fazer sentir... Só espero realmente que eu não fique apaixonada por ele.

Tenho plena consciência de que, quando eu cansar dessa fuga louca e querer voltar pra casa, ou quando me encontrarem finalmente, Edward vai embora e eu nunca mais vou vê-lo.

Por isso eu quero viver o momento, sem me deixar levar. _Viver o agora_. O futuro só Deus sabe como vai ser.

Edward finalmente se soltou do meu beijo e sorriu torto. Mordi seu lábio inferior, antes dele se afastar. Fiz um bico quando o vi recostar na cadeira, tão longe de mim.

- Agora me diz. - falou, pegando o copo de coca e dando um gole que acabou com o liquido lá dentro.

Hm... Te deixei com sede baby? Adoro!

- Diz o que? - disfarcei, olhando o movimento da rua.

Na nossa direção, vinha um cara com uma placa dizendo "Abraço grátis". AH MEU DEUS!

Meu ser solidário começou a funcionar, me fazendo sorrir de orelha a orelha pro cara. Ele sorriu de volta e começou a andar mais rápido na nossa direção.

- Sobre o que você...

- Edward! Abraço grátis! - sorri, me levantando quando o cara parou com olhos brilhantes ao lado da nossa mesa.

- O que? - Edward olhou pro cara, o medindo e me olhou com medo em seguida.

- Vem Eddie! Seja solidário! - já fui logo abraçando o cara, que me abraçou forte de volta.

Ai que lindo gente! Acho um amor essas pessoas que oferecem abraços grátis na rua. É tão... Paz e amor!

- Isabella. – Edward riu, olhando eu abraçar o cara. – Desde quando você é solidaria assim?

- Desde sempre! – o olhei chocada.

Como ele duvida do meu caráter solidário de filha do Presidente dos EUA? Eu tenho que fazer uma imagem de gente boa e que ajuda crianças carentes!

- Sei. - Edward desdenhou, porém continuou sentado, olhando o cara me abraçar todo feliz.

- Cullen. Dá pra você levantar essa bunda gorda daí, e vim abraçar a gente?

- Bunda gorda que você adora né Bella? - corei ligeiramente, o vendo rir e levantar bufando quando eu quase o puxei pela gola.

- Ai. To emocionada. - sorri, piscando os olhos e abraçando os dois fortemente.

Edward foi o primeiro que se soltou e voltou emburrado pro lugar na mesa. Ai credo, que pessoa sem coração!

Sentei-me também, observando o cara ir saltitante embora, depois do meu abraço caloroso e cheio de paz. Sorri, mas quando vi a cara de jegue empacado do Edward, meu sorriso sumiu.

- Que é?

- Você é louca. - ele riu, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

Dei de ombros.

- Pelo menos meu caminho pro céu está garantido. Já o seu... - sorri provocante.

Edward ficou sério de repente, franzindo a testa. Ih... Depois a louca sou eu.

- Já posso pedir a conta? - perguntou, procurando por alguma coisa na mochila.

Assenti em silencio, olhando meu reflexo em uma colher. Minha cara estava horrível. Eu não tomava banho desde que sai de casa, não escovava os dentes e muito menos meu cabelo via uma escova. Por Deus!

Essa vida é realmente irônica. Por que, me acompanhe no raciocínio...

Quando eu me arrumava, linda, maravilhosa e cheirosa, os caras fugiam de mim. E agora, aqui, suja, fedida e com bafo de carniça, Edward vive querendo me beijar. Ok Isabella, menos, BEM menos!

Edward só quis me beijar uma vez. O resto foi eu que o agarrei. E ele ainda não fugiu de mim, como os outros, porque não faz a menor idéia de que está ajudando a filha do Presidente dos EUA a fugir.

E se depender de mim, não vai saber tão cedo...

O garçom chegou com a conta e Edward quase teve um ataque cardíaco com o tanto de números que continham ali.

- Credo... Não precisa morrer também. – suspirei, pegando minha bolsa. – Eu tenho dinheiro...

Abri aquele trambolho que eu chamava de acessório, que por sinal, cabia minha vida ali dentro, de tão grande que era bolsa. E claro, na hora de achar as coisas era terríve!

Minha carteira parecia ter criado asas e voado. Daí, lembrei que a ultima vez que peguei o dinheiro pra comprar as roupas – que me roubaram - eu enfiei o restante no bolso.

- Não precisa Isabella. Eu pago com o cartão. - Edward falou, procurando a carteira no bolso.

- Mas que merda! Onde tá a porcaria desse dinheiro? - resmunguei, me levantando e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e os encontrando totalmente vazios.

Nem sinal de alguma moedinha tinha ali.

- Minha carteira sumiu. - Edward estava com os olhos arregalados e de repente, sua expressão parecia de um serial killer.

- O que? - perguntei, me afastando ligeiramente quando ele se levantou. Suas mãos pegaram meus ombros e quase me ergueram. - Edward! Está me machucando! - choraminguei, sentindo meu sangue parar de circular nos braços.

- Tinha que ter sido idéia sua dar aquela merda de abraço grátis não é, Isabella? - Edward grunhiu, me chacoalhando.

Por um momento pensei que ele fosse me jogar longe. Já estava descabelada, quando consegui me soltar de suas mãos apertadas.

- Hein? Edward, o que o abraço tem... A ver... Com... - _Abraço grátis... Carteira sumindo... Homem saltitante... _OH. MEU. DEUS! - ELE NOS ROUBOU! - gritei, chocada e tampando a boca com as mãos.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

- Não Isabella. Ele só pegou emprestado, daqui a pouco ele vem devolver! - ironizei seco, grunhindo de dois em dois segundos, com as mãos em punhos.

Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, que minha vontade agora era de tacar Isabella longe, lá do outro lado da rua. Parece até que ela é imã pra confusão! Eu já estou enlouquecendo! UHG!

- Edward, eu não tenho culpa... - começou ela, com uma cara de choro.

Eu ri alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás, exagerando.

- Não tem culpa? Você que inventou essa história de abraço grátis, Isabella! - eu_ tentava_ não gritar.

As pessoas que passavam na rua nos encaravam e eu podia ver o garçom se aproximando novamente. E o melhor de tudo é que nós _não_ temos dinheiro pra pagar a conta!

- Ótimo. O garçom está vindo pra cá. - Isabella olhava pro homem com os olhos arregalados e eu até podia ver o suor brilhando na sua testa.

- Se vira. - falei e peguei minha mochila, jogando nas costas.

Ela me olhou horrorizada.

- Então é isso? Vai me deixar na mão? - Isabella me acusou com o olhar e eu apenas assenti em silencio, com uma expressão séria.

E ela que não venha com papo de cavalheirismo que eu não estou com paciência pra isso! Merda!

- Já posso levar a conta? - o garçom finalmente chegara, esticando a mão para pegar a pequena pasta preta, onde dentro, não havia nada, além da conta que não seria paga.

- Não! - Isabella pegou antes dele e abraçou a pasta junto ao peito.

O garçom a olhou, assustado.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Eu preciso analisar que forma NÓS vamos pagar... - ela me lançou um olhar violento, que não me causou medo algum.

Dei de ombros, me virando para rua e olhando o movimento. O garçom assentiu em silencio, se afastando um pouco e minutos depois Isabella estava do meu lado:

- Eu tenho um plano.

Encarei seu rosto, cético.

- Plano? Plano de quê? Serve pra pagar a conta? Se servir, ótimo! Não estou afim de lavar pratos...

- Dá pra você calar a boca e me escutar, uma vez na sua vida pelo menos? - ela me deu um beliscão e quando ia protestar, Isabella voltou a falar: - O negócio é o seguinte... Vamos andando lentamente pra rua...

- Você quer fugir? - perguntei, arregalando os olhos.

- _Xiu, cacete!_ - berrou em sussurros.

Nós olhamos rapidamente pro garçom, que estava distraído dando boas vindas para novos clientes do restaurante.

- Um passo de cada vez... Bem devagar... - Isabella falou, dando um passo disfarçadamente para rua e eu a acompanhei.

O que? Eu acho errado, mas não vou lavar prato de ninguém!

- Quando eu disser três. - falou, dando outro passo.

Meus olhos iam dela pro garçom e vice-versa. O homem nem notara que estávamos nos afastando. Foi Deus que fez nós escolhermos uma mesa do lado de fora do restaurante!

- 1... 2... - contou Isabella e nós já estávamos na rua. Olhei pro garçom que finalmente percebera nosso afastamento. FU-DEU! - Três! CORRE! - gritou a louca e saiu correndo.

Puta merda! Corri atrás dela, com o coração quase saltando pela boca e o cu na mão.

- POLÍCIA! PEGUEM-OS! ELES NÃO PAGARAM A CONTA! - gritava o garçom.

Nós sequer olhávamos pra trás, apenas corríamos no meio das pessoas que passavam aglomeradas pelas ruas de Nova Orleans.


	11. Chapter 10

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Era o fim. O fim de tudo - da minha carreira, da minha dignidade, da minha vida!

Eu simplesmente tinha largado e acabado com tudo, porque Isabella é uma louca e quis dar uma de caridosa, abraçando um filho de uma puta que nos roubou.

Não sei como não percebi... UHG! Minha carteira estava no meu bolso o tempo todo!

Ele me subestimou totalmente... Aquele ladrãozinho de quinta! Conseguiu assaltar um Agente da CIA. Talvez eu realmente devesse repensar sobre essa carreira. Ultimamente, não estou vendo avanço nenhum.

A não ser minha habilidade incrível de fuga.

Minha vontade era de arrancá-lo a cabeça! Mas como não sabia onde o infeliz – agora bem feliz – estava, me contentei em fugir da policia, que até então estava em nosso encalço.

Percebi Isabella vacilando ao meu lado enquanto corríamos mais rápido e tive que praticamente arrastá-la pelo braço. Com a ajuda da Nossa Senhora dos Fugitivos da Polícia, avistei uma praçinha, iluminada por enormes lustres redondos e me enfiei lá dentro.

Havia árvores para todos os lados, formando quase um labirinto, fazendo-me perceber então que não se tratava de uma praça e sim de um parque.

Nós corríamos e de repente, vi Isabella se jogando nos meus braços, totalmente branca. Puxei seu corpo pro meu colo e me enfiei atrás de três enormes árvores, com grossos troncos, nos escondendo.

Tentei controlar minha respiração, até que os policiais passaram direto, correndo e passando os olhos por todos os cantos do parque.

- Isabella... – ela não me respondeu. - Você está bem? - perguntei, olhando seu rosto pálido e suado.

Seu corpo estava todo mole nos meus braços, o seu peso querendo me levar pro chão. Como se já não bastasse minha mega mochila nas costas, ainda tenho que agüentar essa louca sedentária. Mereço...

**POV. Isabella**

Escuridão. Tontura. Formigamento na testa. Edward lindo e com o rosto próximo ao meu.

Oh Deus, assim fica difícil não?

Respirei fundo, sugando aquele ar puro e filtrado pelas árvores que nos cercavam. Os olhos verdes do Eddie me encaravam, um pingo de preocupação neles. O encarei totalmente hipnotizada.

Ele era lindo, essa era a verdade. E além de tudo, fugia comigo, em qualquer ocasião que surgia.

Uma coisa era fato... Estava começando a me apaixonar por ele. E isso era errado, muito errado.

Seria loucura, burrice e um amor não correspondido. E se existe algo pior que isso, só se for o inferno! São muitas coisas... Eu tinha que parar de me envolver, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Escorreguei de seus braços, obrigando meus pés a ficarem pregados no chão plano e gramado do parque.

- Obrigada. - sorri levemente, suspirando.

Ele me olhou com mais preocupação.

- O que aconteceu que você está séria? Bateu a cabeça no caminho e eu não percebi? - riu.

Um sorriso torto se formou em seu rosto em seguida e ele bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos. Ops, a tontura está voltando...

- Graçinha... – minha voz saiu tremida e eu pigarreei. – Acha que eles desistiram? - perguntei, me esticando na ponta dos pés e bisbilhotando por algumas frestas entre as três árvores que estávamos nos escondendo.

O movimento parecia bem tranqüilo. Já tinha anoitecido e havia pouquíssimas pessoas passeando no parque. Claro, Isabella, o que você faz em um parque a noite?

Instantaneamente minha mente se poluiu com pensamentos impróprios para menores de 80 anos, envolvendo Edward e eu rolando na grama. Nus.

Eu precisava imediatamente parar com isso! Não era saudável, pra nenhum de nós. Depois dessa fuga louca, nós teríamos que arrumar um lugar pra dormir e um jeito de voltar pra casa...

Oh. Meu. Deus! Como um tapa na cara, um pensamento me veio a cabeça: nós não temos mais dinheiro. Ou seja... ESTAMOS PRESOS NESSA CIDADE PRA SEMPRE!

Arregalei os olhos, virando meus pés e dando de cara com Edward praticamente colado na minha traseira. O que diacho ele estava tentando fazer tão perto... De mim?

- Edward... - comecei, mas ele estava fazendo questão de diminuir a distancia entre nós.

Oh shit.

- Há um... problema... - murmurei, encarando seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos dos meus.

Fui perdendo a voz cada vez mais que ele se aproximava, falando coisas desconectas. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e me puxaram pra perto, me fazendo esquecer de qualquer coisa que estivesse no meu cérebro até cinco segundos atrás.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés quando uma de suas mãos, fazendo um caminho de fogo pelas minhas costas, subiu até minha nuca e agarrou meus cabelos.

Não demorou muito pra meu coração começar a querer pular do peito. Seus lábios se juntaram aos meus com vontade e nossas línguas se encontraram; quentes, molhadas, querendo uma a outra.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Com um olho aberto e outro fechado, beijei Isabella mais uma vez naquele dia. Não era certo, eu tinha consciência disso, mas eu gostava de beijá-la... E no momento, havia sido pelo bem de nossas vidas.

A polícia estava voltando, vindo na nossa direção, então como não havia outro jeito de se esconder, beijei-a para que eles não nos reconhecessem.

- Pra onde eles foram? - o garçom que nos atendeu parou bem ao nosso lado, com as mãos na cintura e uma cara de sofredor.

- Eles não estão em lugar algum. Acho que saíram do parque. - um dos policiais falou.

Eu beijei Isabella mais a fundo, quase a engolindo, bagunçando todo seu cabelo e me escondendo em seu rosto.

- Credo. Esse povo não conhece motel não? - o garçom falou, fazendo uma voz azeda.

- Vão para um quarto! - gritou um dos policiais, enquanto se afastavam, rindo.

Eu ria internamente do quanto eles são imbecis de não terem nos reconhecido.

Continuei beijando Isabella por mais um tempo, sentindo sua mão agarrar meus cabelos com força e a outra arranhando minhas costas por baixo da camisa. Ela não tinha dado sinal de ter percebido a aproximação do perigo e estava totalmente se deixando levar.

Não era certo continuar, ela estava envolvida demais. A última coisa que quero é vê-la machucada no futuro, mesmo que seja inevitável.

Soltei-me de suas mãos e de seus lábios, ouvindo um gemido seu de reprovação. Ou ela estava muito envolvida ou eu beijo muito bem. Talvez as duas opções.

- Precisamos achar um lugar pra ficar até amanhã. - falei, pegando minha mochila que tinha largado no chão.

Ela parecia nervosa quando pigarreou e se balançou nos pés. Levei os olhos em sua direção, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Edward... Nós não temos dinheiro. - falou cautelosa.

Olhei-a como quem não entendeu e senti que ela iria me dar um tapa na cabeça. Demorou só dois minutos até minha ficha cair.

Se nós não temos dinheiro, não podemos ir embora, nem comer, nem dormir em um lugar seguro, nem PORRA NENHUMA!

Agora sim, eu encho o peito e digo:

- Fudeu.

**POV. Isabella**

Desde que essa viagem louca começou, eu nunca tinha visto Edward tão revoltado. Chegou a me dar medo o fogo dos seus olhos, sua mandíbula travada e o quanto ele bagunçava o cabelo de dois em dois segundos.

Ok. Essa ultima parte, confesso que acho bem sexy. Muito sexy. OMG! Acho que estou babando!

- E agora? O que nós vamos fazer? - perguntei com cautela, o olhando de lado.

Nós estávamos sentados em um tronco caído, no centro do parque, tentando pensar em alguma solução para nossa falta de dinheiro.

- Isso é o que estou me perguntando desde que descobri que fui assaltado. – ele me olhou com ódio. – Por sua culpa.

Tremi, me afastando ligeiramente. Mordi o lábio e suspirei.

- Desculpa ok? Eu não pensei que ele fosse nos roubar...

- Ah, me poupe dessa sua inocência, Isabella! - falou seco, virando o rosto pro outro lado.

Cruzei os braços, bufando, cansada de discutir a mesma coisa a cada cinco minutos.

Sou adivinha por acaso, pra saber que o homem ia nos assaltar? Que coisa! Eu só quis ser boazinha... Deus ultimamente não tem sido gentil comigo, não?

Eu sabia que se ligasse pra Casa Branca, alguém viria me buscar. Levaria um sermão do tamanho do mundo, mas no mesmo dia estaria segura no aconchego do meu lar.

Mas e Edward? Eu não o veria mais, certo? O coitado não faz nem idéia de que eu sou a filha do Presidente dos EUA!

Talvez ele nem me perdoasse por essa mentira, depois de passar tanto tempo juntos, de ter nos beijado... Eu não queria perdê-lo.

Tinha me acostumado com sua presença 24 horas ao meu lado. O seu cheiro estava impregnado no meu nariz, seu rosto não saia da minha mente.

Oh shit. Estou apaixonada por Edward Cullen!

- Boa noite, casal.

Levei um susto, pulando em cima de Edward, quando um homem de mais ou menos 40 anos, baixinho e gordo se aproximou, com uma lanterna.

Eddie parecia tão alarmado quanto eu. Depois do cara do abraço grátis nós nos traumatizamos com qualquer desconhecido.

O que não era normal, já que estávamos numa cidade onde não conhecíamos ninguém. Dã.

- Desculpe, mas vocês não podem ficar aqui. - o homem sorriu e se aproximou mais, colocando a luz bem na minha cara, quase me cegando.

Encolhi-me, escondendo o rosto com a mão.

- E por que não? - perguntou Edward, que logo se encolheu quando a luz foi parar no seu rosto.

Encarei o homem, que sorria gentilmente pra ele.

- Eu tenho que fechar o parque, meu jovem.

- Oh... Mas que droga. - gemi, quase chorando.

Vamos tem que dormir na rua? Agora que Edward me mata de uma vez por todas!

O homem mirou a luz na minha cara de novo. Além de mendiga, eu ficaria cega? Que beleza de vida essa a minha. UHG!

- Qual o problema, jovem? - perguntou o gordinho, me olhando com curiosidade.

ISSO! Essa é a nossa chance!

- Nós não temos pra onde ir. Não é... Amor? - falei, me virando pra Edward, puxando seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço e passando o meu braço em volta da sua cintura.

- Isabella? - ele me olhou com medo.

Ignorei seu olhar assustado e dirigi meu olhar para o homem, que nos encarava com afeição.

- Nós somos recém-casados, sabe? - expliquei com a maior cara de pau.

- Oh. Mas que coisa boa! - o baixinho sorriu animado e se aproximou, intercalando a lanterna entre o meu rosto e o de Edward. Este que ainda me olhava com medo.

- Deveria ser... Se meu pai não tivesse me proibido de casar com meu grande e eterno amor. - choraminguei, dando um olhar apaixonado para Edward, que logo entendeu onde eu queria chegar.

Aleluia não? De que adianta ser bonito se é lerdo desse jeito!

- Depois de casar, nós tivemos que fugir. - falou ele, sorrindo torto e virando para o homem com uma cara triste e sofredora.

Esse é o meu homem! Ok. Menos Isabella, bem menos...

- E agora aqui estamos nós. Sem dinheiro, sem comida, sem nada! - choraminguei mais, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, que acariciou meu rosto com amor.

Se fosse sempre assim ia ser bom... Mas não passava de um teatro. Suspirei.

O homem nos olhos com pena e depois de alguns minutos sorriu gentilmente.

- Ok. Eu vou ajudá-los. – ele suspirou. – Minha mãe tem uma pensão aqui perto e tenho certeza que ela vai adorar receber um casal recém-casado.

- Oh! O senhor é um anjo! - sorri animada, me levantando e o abraçando fortemente.

Tudo bem que nós tínhamos mentido, mas o homem era realmente muito gentil e amoroso. Finalmente Deus resolveu me dar uma chance de sobrevivência!

Alguns minutos depois...

Nós estávamos lá fora, sentados na calçada, esperando Geraldo - o homem que nos salvou a vida - fechar o parque.

Eu tentava convencer Edward de me contar um pouco sobre ele, já que eu não tinha idéia sobre nada da vida dele. De repente me bateu uma curiosidade e resolvi perguntar. Claro que ele não quis me falar nada.

- Por que você quer saber, Bella? Minha vida não tem tanta graça assim. - resmungou, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

Nós tínhamos voltado as nos falar normalmente, depois que ele percebeu o quanto ajudei com a história dos 'recém-casados'.

- Eu preciso saber se estou viajando ao lado de um psicopata ué.

- Se eu fosse um, já teria te estrangulado, não acha? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo um biquinho sexy.

Mostrei a língua, desviando o olhar. Por Deus, que homem é esse? Se ele quisesse me estrangular eu deixaria, na boa mesmo.

- E a única psicopata aqui é você. – ele riu. – Sério, fala a verdade Isabella. Você sofreu algum distúrbio no cérebro quando nasceu não é?

Ele se encolheu quando eu virei um tapa no seu braço, mas não contive o riso. Tomando o fôlego, suspirei.  
>- Vai logo. Fala-me um pouco sobre você. - Edward me olhou sério, como se me analisasse e depois, soltando o ar, deu de ombros.<p>

- Ok.

Sorri, esperando e virando o corpo em sua direção. Ele brincava com um pequeno galho, arranhando o asfalto da calçada, enquanto falava:

- Eu nasci em Londres, mas me mudei ainda pequeno pra Nova York. Tenho 22 anos, gosto de fotografar tudo que me dá na telha e moro sozinho em um apartamento em Washington. - ele me lançou um olhar de canto de olho.

Sem me abalar, abri um sorriso enorme. Ele mora na mesma cidade que eu. Tudo bem, como ele não me reconheceu? Quer dizer, todos naquela cidade sabem que eu sou a filha do Presidente Swan!

Bom, Edward não é muito daqueles que reparam em tudo. Pelo contrário, é desligado até demais!

- Tá. Agora me fala sobre os seus pais.

- Isabella, pra quê...?

- Edward. Por favor! - fiz um biquinho mimado e ele suspirou pesadamente, voltando a rabiscar o chão com o galhinho.

- Meu pai nunca estava em casa. Ele... Bem, ele trabalhava demais. – Edward mordeu o lábio. – Minha mãe reclamava muito disso, dele estar sempre ausente, de não ver o filho crescer. E então ela pediu o grande gesto.

- Grande gesto? - interrompi confusa.

Ele de repente me olhou sério, como se algo naquela história fosse tão importante pra mim, quanto pra ele. Mas logo um sorriso divertido apareceu em seus lábios.

- É... Tudo ou nada. "Largo tudo por você, fico em casa por você." - citou, sorrindo ainda mais, porém seus olhos eram duros e frios.

Entortei a boca, com pesar.

- Seu pai não fez né? O grande gesto, eu quero dizer.

- Não... Mas minha mãe não se deixou levar. Hoje ela é uma mulher forte e vive sozinha em Londres, cuidando das próprias coisas, de uma família nova e presente. - Edward sorriu orgulhoso e com os olhos brilhantes.

Não consegui deixar de não sorrir junto com ele.

- Vamos, casal apaixonado? - Geraldo reapareceu, suando e sorrindo gentilmente, como sempre.

Nós assentimos, nos levantando e o seguindo pelas ruas de Nova Orleans.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Acordei assustada, com meu celular tocando em algum lugar do quarto. Lembrei de Emmett ter jogado meu precioso longe e trinquei os dentes.

O idiota dormia ao meu lado de bruços, com o lençol até a cintura cobrindo seu corpo totalmente nu. Oh meu Deus, ainda não acredito que fiz as pazes com ele!

Lembrei de tudo o que fizemos à algumas horas atrás e meu coração se acelerou, ao mesmo tempo em que meus pêlos do corpo inteiro se arrepiaram.

Emmett podia ser idiota, mas na cama ele era bom em tudo o que fazia. E como era!

Procurei minha calcinha no caminho, vestindo e atendendo o celular – que estava embaixo da estante da TV – ao mesmo tempo.

- Pronto.

- Posso saber por que diabos vocês não atendem a merda do telefone?

- Presidente? - engoli em seco, terminando de vestir o sutiã e gelando ao mesmo tempo.

No meio de tanta... Excitação, huh... Tinha até me esquecido que estávamos aqui pra procurar por uma Isabella perdida.

- Não, o Papa! – ironizou ele, grunhindo em seguida. – Tenho a impressão de que não está levando seu trabalho a sério, Agente Brandon.

- Jamais faria isso, Excelência! Estamos fazendo de tudo para encontrá-la... - menti, caminhando até o meu lado da cama e me sentando.

Emmett roncou atrás de mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Agente Cullen me ligou. - falou, me chamando atenção novamente. Ergui uma sobrancelha e esperei que ele continuasse. - Porém, me deixou falando sozinho.

Nunca senti tanto nervoso na voz de alguém. O Presidente parecia raivoso e eu sabia o motivo. Por mais que ele fosse durão, o sumiço da filha o estava preocupando.

Isabella era filha única e nunca fez nada irresponsável. Bom, até essa fuga louca.

Ah Deus, quem estava ficando estressada agora era eu! Não agüento mais esse corre-corre, as pessoas me cobrando, Emmett dando um de louco tarado pra cima de mim e desligando o telefone na cara do Jazz... OMG! Eu vou enlouquecer!

- Não se preocupe Presidente. - busquei forças em minhas próprias palavras. - Nós vamos encontrá-la em menos de uma semana. Eu lhe dou minha palavra.

- Ótimo. Espero notícias, Agente Brandon. - e então ele desligou.

Joguei-me na cama, bufando e fechando os olhos. Queria poder fugir de tudo também!

Porém, me contentei em ouvir o ronco de Emmett no meu ouvido.

**POV. Isabella**

Oh meu Deus! Não sei quantas décadas fazia que eu não tomava banho. Nunca tinha me sentido tão suja e nojenta! Mas agora por um milagre, cá estou eu, sentindo a água morna escorrer pelo meu corpo.

Que sensação deliciosa! Por poucos minutos pude me sentir relaxada, finalmente, depois de toda essa confusão de fuga e roubos.

Terminei antes que a água acabasse; não sei se Edward ainda tomaria banho. Sequei-me rapidamente, me enrolando na toalha e penteando meu cabelo molhado com os dedos.

Sabe aquela minha idéia de se afastar do Edward, com medo de me apaixonar - ainda mais - por ele? Pois é. Acabou.

Desisto de tentar fugir dele e desse sentimento que, sempre que ele se aproxima, faz meu estomago dar cambalhotas e meu coração pular loucamente.

Eu o queria próximo a mim, me abraçando, beijando minha pele úmida e arrancando minha toalha de uma forma selvagem e... OH! Pare já com isso Isabella!

Respirei fundo e parei na porta, espiando o corredor. Não havia ninguém, então corri até a porta do nosso quarto e entrei depressa.

Quando me virei dei de cara com um Edward... Huh, bem ele estava babando ou era impressão minha?

**POV. Agente Cullen**

- Obrigada por nos receber Dona Guilhermina. - falei sincero, para aquela senhora baixinha e simpática.

Eu estava parado na porta em que seria o meu quarto... E da Isabella. Oh Deus, mantenha meu autocontrole bem atento hoje, por favor!

Tudo o que eu não preciso é transar com a filha do meu patrão, que OH! Agora me lembrei que deixei o Presidente falando sozinho hoje cedo!

Era o meu fim, certamente.

- De nada garoto. – a mulher sorriu, chamando minha atenção pra realidade. – Vocês nem tiveram a chance de ter uma Lua de Mel. Espero que se sintam a vontade para, huh... Você sabe. - ela deu um risinho constrangido. – Boa noite pra você.

- Boa noite e obrigada novamente. - sorri educadamente e entrei no quarto.

Uma cama de casal enorme estava bem no centro do quarto, praticamente me chamando pra ela. Sorri ainda mais, querendo me jogar ali o quanto antes.

Quando terminei de tirar os sapatos, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Subi o olhar e paralisei.

Isabella estava fechando a porta, enrolada apenas numa toalha. Ela se virou e sorriu.

- Ei.

Senti meus olhos se nublarem, tendo aquela visão.

Seus cabelos castanhos e lisos mantinham alguns fios molhados no seu colo pouco cheio, coberto por aquela toalha branca. Suas pernas estavam à mostra e só de imaginar que ela não estava com nada, repito, NADA embaixo daquilo, certa tontura me invadiu.

- Eddie, você está bem? - ela riu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Passou por mim e caminhou até sua bolsa, que estava na cama. Eu não desviei um segundo meu olhar do seu corpo, exalando aquele cheiro de sabonete que estava em seu corpo.

**POV. Isabella**

A cara do Cullen nunca foi tão engraçada! Estava conseguindo provocá-lo, mas ele parecia tentar se segurar.

Seus punhos estavam fechados ao lado do corpo e pude ouvir sua respiração funda assim que me inclinei para pegar a roupa sobre a cama.

Mordi meu lábio, pensando no quanto seria perigoso se me aproximasse dele. No máximo, ele me agarraria? Bom... Eu gosto da idéia.

Sorri sozinha e me virei. Edward me encarou fixamente.

- Pode vir dormir. - sorri provocante, colocando minha franja molhada atrás da orelha e me sentando na beira da cama.

Ele me olhou por longos minutos e depois suspirou.

- Eu não vou dormir aí.

- Hein? - perguntei, arregalando os olhos.

Não estava gostando nada daquilo. Ele estava me renegando? Trinquei os dentes.

- Vou dormir no chão, Isabella. - falou com uma voz rouca, pegando um longo e fofo cobertor estendendo-o no chão e jogando um travesseiro ali.

Encarei a cena boquiaberta.

- Edward, olha o tamanho dessa cama! Cabe três de nós dois e...

- Isabella, não. – ele me olhou sério. – Pode dormir sozinha. - seus olhos se desviaram enquanto ele arrancava a camisa.

Perdi a linha do raciocínio por um instante, encarando aquela barriga altamente definida e perfeita. Passei a língua entre meus lábios, o vendo começar a abrir o cinto e o zíper da calça. O QUÊ? Ele vai ficar de cueca?

Por Deus, aqui jaz Isabella Swan.

**POV. Agente Cullen.**

Isabella me encarava com a maior cara de "Vou te comer, gostoso!". Por Deus, eu também a encararia dessa forma se não fosse filha do Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Será que é difícil de entender?

Se ela não fosse filha do homem que me pagaria por essa missão ridícula de protegê-la mais tarde, eu já estaria em cima dela nesse momento, realizando nossa Lua de Mel de mentira com a maior verdade de movimentos que ela poderia imaginar!

Mas não, eu não posso! Eu tenho que pelo menos me segurar nesse momento. Com toda certeza Isabella ainda é virgem e eu não quero ser o primeiro cara dela, pra depois descobrir que estou mentindo pra ela a viagem toda.

No futuro ela se arrependeria, eu tenho certeza. Eu gosto da Isabella, mais do que ela imagina, porém tinha que cumprir com a minha obrigação de agente.

Suspirei, desistindo de tirar a calça e me deitando no cobertor, que não mudou em nada aquele chão duro. Ajeitei minha cabeça na almofada e fechei os olhos.

Segundos depois senti alguém se deitando atrás de mim e beijando minhas costas nuas. Levei um susto e me virei, encarando uma Isabella provocante ao meu lado.  
>- O que você está fazendo? - grunhi, me levantando e me desvencilhando das suas mãos ágeis que alisavam minha barriga.<p>

Ela continuou deitada, a toalha quase não cobrindo mais o seu pequeno corpo. Porra, assim que fica difícil não?

- Estou tentando dormir com você. - ela se levantou, me encarando e ajeitando a toalha no corpo.

Meu olhar vacilou, mas eu logo pigarreei me lembrando de tudo que acabei de pensar sobre não pular em cima dela.

- Isabella, vai pra cama. - falei entre dentes, encarando seu rosto.

Ela bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Eu juro que tô tentando.

- É ali. - apontei pra enorme cama no centro do quarto, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia dela ver.

Seus olhos sequer se viraram, apenas me encararam com desejo. Ela se aproximou, pousando as pequenas mãos no meu peito e ficando nas pontas dos pés pra me beijar.

Virei o rosto trincando a mandíbula, ficando impressionado com a minha força de vontade.

- Isabella, por favor...

- Nós nos beijamos. - ela falou com uma voz rouca, próxima do meu ouvido.

Suspirei, afastando suas mãos do meu corpo, mas ela logo puxou meus cabelos com força e tentou colar os lábios nos meus. Soltei-me do seu corpo depressa, saindo de perto dela.

- Quer parar de fugir de mim? - reclamou e de repente, sua toalha não estava mais no seu corpo e sim no chão do quarto.

Encarei seu corpo com uma fúria de desejo, querendo sentir suas curvas em minhas mãos, porém eu não podia.

Tive que ser mais forte do que NUNCA e puxei o cobertor, tampando seu corpo a minha frente. Ela pareceu frustrada.

- Sim, nós nos beijamos, mas foi uma coisa do momento, Isabella. – suspirei, ainda sem olhá-la. – Somos só duas pessoas viajando para o mesmo lugar. - menti, trincando os dentes e fechando os dedos no cobertor que insistia em querer escorregar para o chão, junto da toalha dela.

Foi um longo silencio até que ela falou, com a voz tremida:

- Não sentiu... Nada?

Não respondi incapaz de vê-la sofrer. Deus queira que ela não esteja chorando, por favor. Eu não suporto ver mulher chorar! Passou outro longo silencio e já estava preocupado se Isabella estava respirando ainda.

Quando pensei em olhar, ela finalmente falou com a voz seca:

- A virgem nua já deitou na cama.

Certifiquei-me de que ela estava coberta. Isabella estava de costas, com o cobertor até o pescoço.

Suspirei e ajeitei a minha "cama" no chão do quarto, tentando inutilmente dormir.

POV. Agente Brandon

Música para ouvir: Marry Me – Train

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =-gEIHgVAkJE

Depois de quase socar Emmett para que ele acordasse, resolvemos que seria melhor procurar por Isabella. Quer dizer, EU resolvi. McCarty está pouco se lixando pro emprego dele.

E é isso que vai acontecer se não acharmos Isabella em menos de três dias: seremos despedidos.

Juro que se isso acontecer, eu caço essa garota por conta própria só pra matá-la! UHG!

Estávamos passando sobre uma ponte que do outro lado, estava o Orleans Park, o principal parque da cidade.

Algo me dizia que aquele lugar me ajudaria a encontrar Isabella, nem que eu precise perguntar pra todas as pessoas "Já viu essa garota?" e mostrar a foto dela trinta mil vezes, algum ser divino vai ter que reconhecê-la.

Aliás, muito mais eficaz mostrar uma foto do Cullen. Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? Edward chama muito mais atenção por onde passa do que a Isabella. Ele é o tipo de cara que você vê por dois segundos e nunca mais esquece.

Ainda me lembro daquele sorriso torto no dia em que o Presidente nos apresentou. Oh God! Aquilo que é homem de verdade... Não Emmett, que parece um urso hibernando quando dorme, que nem um balde d'água acorda a criatura. Uhg!

- Allie! – o idiota me chamou. – Venha ver essa vista. - ele sorriu, se debruçando sobre grade da ponte, olhando o rio que passava por baixo e seguia até a praia, lá no fim, onde o sol se punha bem no momento.

Revirei os olhos, o puxando pela camisa.

- Nós não temos tempo, Emmett! - resmunguei, mas ele me puxou como se eu fosse uma pena, leve e flutuante.

Antes que eu notasse, estava encostada à grade, presa pelos seus braços fortes e musculosos de cada lado da minha cintura.

- Não basta ser bonita. – ele sorriu de canto. - Tem que apreciar a beleza também. - seus orbes azuis me encaravam com atenção, porém eu só tinha olhos para aquela boca carnuda e convidativa.

Minhas mãos estavam sob seu peito definido e sem realmente perceber, subi com elas até sua nuca e o puxei pra mim, beijando-o com uma urgência louca de momento.

Sua língua movia-se em sintonia com a minha, uma mão sua acariciando minha nuca, puxando um pouco meu cabelo solto. Mordi seu lábio inferior com uma força exagerada e chupei-o devagar, arrancando um sorriso lindo dele.

- Allie... - sussurrou, acariciando minha bochecha delicadamente, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos.

Colei minha testa na sua, passando meu nariz no seu de forma carinhosa.

Eram tão raros os momentos de calma e cumplicidade entre Emmett e eu. Quando não estávamos nos batendo ou discutindo, estávamos nos comendo de forma selvagem entre quatro paredes.

Não havia espaço para demonstrar o tanto de amor que sentia por aquele homem. O sentimento forte e irresistível que sentia por ele, sempre que o vejo sorrindo ou apenas passando a minha frente.

Tudo em Emmett fazia as borboletas do meu estomago se agitarem, comprimindo meu coração. Eu o amava mais que qualquer coisa.

- Eu... Queria te pedir algo, mas... Não sei se é o momento certo. - falou confuso nas palavras. - Quer dizer, não tenho o objeto ideal pro momento... Entende?

- Na verdade, não. - o olhei confusa, franzindo a testa.

Emmett se afastou um pouco de mim e segurou minhas mãos nas suas, me olhando nos olhos.

- Alice Brandon... - ele se agachou na minha frente.

Oh. Meu. Deus! Ele não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que ele vai fazer, certo? Arregalei os olhos, sentindo meus lábios secarem.

- Aceita se casar comigo? - perguntou, sorrindo levemente e me encarando ainda agachado.

Aqui jaz Agente Brandon.


	12. Chapter 11

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Eu estava paralisada. Simplesmente não conseguia mexer um músculo se quer.

O choque era tanto que minhas cordas vocais pararam de funcionar no momento em que eu ouvi Emmett McCarty olhando pra mim e dizendo as palavras: "Aceita se casar comigo?"

Foi a coisa mais surreal que já o ouvi dizer. A palavra casamento nunca passou pelo vocabulário do Emmett. Por isso que durante um ano de namoro eu simplesmente pirei. Ele não me levava a sério e quando eu tocava nesse assunto, fugia pra outro diferente ou simplesmente me agarrava pra calar minha boca.

Não sabia o que ele queria com aquilo, mas só podia estar brincando com a minha cara. E uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

- Não está falando sério. - murmurei tão baixo que me perguntei se tinha mesmo dito ou se apenas me imaginei falando.

Emmett ficou de pé e suas mãos puxaram o meu rosto, sua boca beijando a minha demoradamente, apenas sentindo.

Fiquei surpresa e mais confusa ainda. Ele não parecia estar brincando, nem um pouco. Terminou o beijo e me encarou nos olhos, aqueles orbes azuis brilhando como nunca antes.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida! Allie... Eu me arrependo de tudo o que eu fiz de errado com você, por tudo o que fiz você sofrer. Me perdoa? - perguntou, passando o polegar pela minha bochecha.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes mesmo que eu pensasse em sugar um pouco de ar, pra respirar. Não estava conseguindo depois de tanta informação chocante.

- Sim. - sussurrei de repente.

Emmett me encarou sorrindo.

- Então você me perdoa?

- Não...

Sua expressão ficou triste. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos dessa vez, o encarando diretamente nos olhos e sorrindo com toda a certeza que meu coração transpassava:

- Eu aceito me casar com você, besta!

Emmett abriu o maior sorriso do mundo, mais lindo do que já é. A perfeição e todo o amor que eu sinto vi em reflexo nos seus olhos.

E então ele me girou, me abraçando fortemente e colando os lábios nos meus com paixão. As pessoas ao redor nos olhavam, mas eu pouco me importava. Eu estava noiva. NOIVA!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Acordei com uma baita dor nas costelas e uma dor de cabeça terrível. Espreguicei-me, ouvindo cada estralo dos meus ossos com agonia.

Lembrei-me de tudo que aconteceu ontem, de fugir da Isabella como o gato foge do banho e trinquei a mandíbula. Estava começando a desconfiar da minha sexualidade, pelo amor de Deus!

Tudo bem que eu tinha que honrar meu compromisso de Agente e muito menos criar um sentimento por ela, mas a cada dia ao lado daquela ser incrível e louca, mais e mais me sinto preso a ela.

Isabella me surpreendia a cada dia, mesmo que de uma forma mais estranha que a outra, mas ainda assim... Surpreendia-me.

E me fazia louco por ela, essa era a verdade.

Olhei seu corpo deitado sobre a cama ao meu lado. Ela estava agarrada ao travesseiro de forma possessiva, a boca entreaberta e a baba escorrendo no canto. Ri silenciosamente, balançando minha cabeça.

Até dormindo Isabella conseguia me fazer rir. Parecia que ela tinha o dom de me divertir até nos piores momentos da minha vida. Se não fosse ela, certamente eu nunca tinha aprendido o quanto é bom me sentir livre. Apenas livre.

Sem compromissos com nada, sem trabalho, sem missões. Ok! Era minha missão protegê-la, mas eu teria gosto de fazer isso mesmo não sendo uma missão. Não estava encarando nada como trabalho.

E era por isso que estava me apaixonando por ela.

O QUÊ? Cala a mente Edward! Não pode, é proibido! Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso... NÃO! FOCO!

Grunhi, me levantando e correndo até o banheiro. Enfiei a cara debaixo do fluxo de água na torneira e suspirei, fechando-a. Sequei o rosto com uma toalha e me olhei no reflexo do espelho. Eu não poderia me apaixonar pela Isabella... Poderia?

**POV. Isabella**

Agradeci aos Deuses pela aquela noite de sono confortável. Nada de trens, nem motos, nem nada!

Apenas uma cama e um travesseiro.

Depois de me trocar e escovar os dentes com o dedo – nojo disso – peguei minha bolsa, procurando por algo que tivesse valor lá dentro. Ótimo. A única coisa que sobrara fora meu celular.

Pensei por um momento no quanto seria possível o celular de Rose estar grampeado. Ah, quer saber? Foda-se! Disquei o número da minha melhor amiga e esperei impacientemente que ela atendesse.

- Quem se atreve a me ligar esse horário da madrugada? - gemeu do outro lado, com a voz rouca.

Ri feliz por poder escutar a voz de alguém que amo e que me passa confiança.

- Fala sério Rose, já passou das duas da tarde!

- OMG! BELLA? - gritou, quase me ensurdecendo. Afastei um pouco o celular, ouvindo seu ataque de histeria: - OH MEU DEUS! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ? ONDE VOCÊ TÁ? VOCÊ SUMIU!

- Rose! Calma! Deixa-me falar! - pedi, ainda rindo de sua histeria.

Rose não havia mudado nada. Pareciam até meses que não a via, porém tinham se passado só três dias desde que saí daquela balada e fugi dos agentes do meu pai.

Rose esperou em silencio, então consegui respirar fundo e começar a falar:

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Edward está cuidando muito bem de mim... - fiz uma careta contra isso.

Ontem ele não quis cuidar bem dos meus desejos, muito menos me satisfazer. Suspirei pesadamente, me punindo. O que tinha dito sobre não se envolver com ele?

Disso que eu falava: decepção. Não posso me decepcionar só porque ele não quis transar comigo. O problema era meu se tinha me apaixonado pelo cara que só estava viajando pro mesmo lugar que eu!

Grunhi me lembrando de suas palavras.

- Isabella, mas onde você está? - Rose me acordou de volta pra vida, com a voz alta e preocupada.

- Estou em Nova Orleans. - suspirei, pensando na loucura que havia me metido.

Realmente, eu devia ter algum distúrbio mental, como diria o Eddie.

- MENTIRA?

- Pois pode acreditar... Não sei mais como vou fazer pra chegar a Parada do Amor, mas eu vou. Então pode me esperar no lugar que combinamos lá, ok? - informei, decidida.

Não iria nem a pau desistir dessa maldita Parada depois de ter chegado até aqui viva! E também seria mais um tempo com Edward... Ok. Sem paixonite por agora.

- Fechado. – ela suspirou e voltou a ficar histérica em dois segundos. – AH! Os agentes estão atrás de você!

- Que agentes? - perguntei, prendendo a respiração.

Como assim? Eles não sabem onde eu estou!

- Quem você acha? Agente Brandon! Aquela perseguição!

- Rose, menos. – reprovei-a e gemi. – Mas eles se perderam de nós!

- São agentes da CIA Bella, não apenas seus guarda-costas. - lembrou-me Rose, com uma voz tão derrotada quanto eu estava.

O que eu pensei também? Que meu pai simplesmente iria desistir de me encontrar até que eu aparecesse em casa, sorridente e feliz por alguns dias de liberdade? OBVIO QUE NÃO!

Ainda era um milagre que ele não tinha colocado uma unidade inteira pra me caçar! UHG! Mas já tinha entendido o recado. Ele não queria escândalos e era isso que eu faria. Esconderia-me de qualquer agente filho da puta que me seguisse!

Despedi-me de Rose rapidamente, dizendo que era algo importante. Edward e eu tínhamos que ir embora imediatamente. Claro que eu não estava gostando nada da idéia de continuar a viajar com ele.

Depois de me rejeitar, eu teria que aturar sua presença angelical e perfeita de um Deus ao meu lado, sempre me humilhando mentalmente por não ser boa o suficiente pra ele. Realmente tudo o que eu precisava na situação que me encontrava!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Já estava me preocupando se Isabella ainda estava viva no quarto, mas decidi deixá-la dormindo até mais tarde, mesmo me preocupando como iríamos para a tal Parada do Amor.

A persistência de Isabella com isso me deixava impressionado. Quer dizer, ela era filha do presidente dos EUA! Acostumada a viver de pernas pro ar, comendo e bebendo do bom e do melhor, no seu aconchegante quarto na Casa Branca. Essa nossa fuga sem dormir ou comer direito devia estar enlouquecendo a garota!

Geraldo gentilmente ofereceu pagar nossas passagens de trem para Ottawa e eu quase o beijei de tanta felicidade. Ok, primeiro eu rejeito Isabella nua na minha frente e agora quero beijar um cara. Ótimo Edward, este é o fim da sua reputação de Agente pegador!

E o fim da sua vida também, já que Isabella finalmente aparecera, me lançando um olhar tão frio que me fez estremecer.

Mas então ela desviou o olhar, sorrindo animadamente pra Dona Guilhermina e pro Geraldo:

- Bom dia, pessoal!

- Bom dia, querida. Como foi a noite? - a velhinha não me pareceu tão gentil agora, lançando um olhar especulativo entre Isabella e eu, como se esperasse que tivesse rolado realmente uma lua de mel.

- Não foi Dona Guilhermina. Fui rejeitada pelo meu próprio marido. - Isabella deu de ombros, pegando uma rosquinha e mordendo com força, olhando pra mim de canto de olho.

Dona Guilhermina me encarou chocada.

- Como assim, rapaz? Uma esposa tão linda assim, só pra você!

Quando ia responder, Isabella falou antes de mim, fingindo não perceber minha existência:

- Edward não gosta dessas coisas, sabe?

- Ah! - Dona Guilhermina pareceu acreditar, me olhando com um olhar diferente, como se me analisasse.

Arregalei os olhos, balançando a cabeça e rindo nervosamente:

- Isabella é uma engraçadinha, não é amor? - lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador e ela deu de ombros.

Depois disso, esperei na sala que ela terminasse seu café, antes que desconfiassem da minha sexualidade novamente naquele dia. Uhg!

- Adeus Dona Guilhermina, a senhora é um anjo! - Isabella abraçava a velhinha, se despedindo antes de Geraldo nos dar uma carona até a estação de trem.

A senhora sorriu emocionada, dando leves batidinhas nas costas da minha "esposa".

- Boa viagem pra vocês crianças.

Isabella veio para meu lado que estava parado a porta, esperando. Antes de sairmos, Dona Guilhermina nos olhou com reprovação.

- Pelo menos dêem um beijinho, para selar esse amor de recém casados.

Paralisei, vendo Isabella arregalar os olhos para a velhinha sorridente. Nenhum de nós se mexeu.

- Vamos, casal! Sem vergonha, quero ver vocês selando a paz! Brigas não levam a nada! - Dona Guilhermina sorriu e gesticulou para que nos aproximássemos.

Ela tinha razão, continuar com essa birra não levava a nada. Aproximei-me de Isabella, desejoso daquela boquinha linda.

Ela continuava sem se mexer um músculo sequer, apenas me olhou nos olhos, com um olhar vazio.

Quando estava bem próximo de sua boca, sentindo sua respiração quente contra meu rosto... Ela simplesmente virou-se e saiu andando porta a fora.

Fiquei no vácuo lindo!

- Eu tentei. - suspirei e a velinha me olhou com pena.

Acenei brevemente, agradecendo pela estadia e saí pelo mesmo caminho que Isabella. Ela já esperava dentro do carro do Geraldo, no banco de trás, de braços cruzados e o rosto virado pro outro lado da rua.

Respirei profundamente, entrando no banco da frente ao lado do homem que nos daria a carona, pensando no quanto essa viagem seria deliciosa com ela nem sequer olhando pra minha cara.

Será que foi tão terrível assim o que eu fiz?

Bom, eu tive a resposta dessa pergunta quando nós chegamos à Estação de Trem. Fui inocentemente ajudar Isabella a descer do carro e ela sem me olhar, falou com raiva:

- Não toque em mim. - seu tom de voz era tão frio que parei onde estava, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

Sim, foi terrível o que eu fiz pra ela. E agora, pelo o que a conhecia, irá me ignorar durante a viagem inteira.

Isso se não chegarmos lá e ela simplesmente me dispensar, dizendo que não precisa mais dos meus serviços! Mesmo não sabendo que era realmente meu trabalho cuidar dela.

Geraldo comprou nossas passagens e logo estávamos nos despedindo dele também. Dei-lhe um abraço sincero.

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Geraldo.

- Por tudinho mesmo. Você é outro anjo, como sua mãe! - Isabella completou, lhe sorrindo abertamente.

Concordei, apertando o ombro dele, que apenas sorriu pra nós dois.

- Não há de quê, garotos. Agora vão, o trem já deve estar pra sair!

Agradecemos mais uma vez a Geraldo e então corremos para plataforma 13, onde o trem para Ottawa já nos esperava. Foi quase torturante entrar naquele lugar novamente. Argh.

Não era o mesmo trem, eu sei, mas tinha as mesmas características do outro e aquilo me agoniava. E lá se vai mais um dia meu dentro daquele trambolho, por causa da Isabella, claro!

Isabella andava na minha frente, sem nem sequer dar atenção para minha presença ilustre atrás dela, quase colando meu corpo no seu, provocando.

De alguma forma eu teria que chamar atenção dela novamente, nem que seja pelos meus métodos.

Ela às vezes parava, tentando ver se tinha lugar dentro das cabines, então eu aproveitava pra colar mais meu corpo no seu, passando meus lábios no seu pescoço livre pelo seu rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

Ela fingia me ignorar, mas seus braços se arrepiavam inteiro e então ela andava mais rápido.

Porém, minhas pernas eram maiores e eu logo a alcançava, continuando com aquele jogo pelo corredor do trem, algumas pessoas passando ao nosso lado e sorrindo curiosas.

Em um momento, Isabella parou novamente e eu então mordisquei sua orelha, sussurrando:

- Me perdoa. - Não pedi, estava mandando.

Como se tivesse esse poder sobre ela né?

Como das outras vezes, ela andou mais do que rápido e entrou em alguma cabine que encontrou vazia.

Logo menos, entrei atrás dela, encontrando-a sentada ao lado da janela, abraçando os joelhos.

Sentei de frente pra ela, encarando seu rosto sério e sem sentimentos algum e desisti.

Ela não me daria atenção, estava muito chateada. E com razão, vamos ser sinceros. Burro, Edward, você é um burro!

**POV. Agente Brandon**

Oh meu Deus! Eu ainda estava felicíssima com a idéia de estar noiva e com certeza essa felicidade não passaria tão rápido. Porém, agora eu tinha que trabalhar.

Emmett e eu saímos à procura de Isabella no parque, como havia planejado e o guarda de lá, tal de Geraldo sorriu ao ver a foto da Isabella e do Edward.

- Você os viu? Falou com eles? - perguntei, sentindo um alivio imenso quando o homem assentiu ainda sorridente.

- Eles dormiram na pensão da minha mãe ontem à noite.

Lembrou e então quase fui capaz de sair saltitando pelo parque. Eu tinha alguma informação sobre a filha do Presidente, ALELUIA SENHOR! Emmett parecia tão animado quando eu.

- Pode nos levar até lá? - pediu e o homem assentiu, nos guiando até a tal pensão.

Meu coração foi pulando rapidamente a cada passo que eu dava pra mais perto de onde Isabella estava.

Por Deus, eu finalmente estaria livre pra preparar meu casamento!

Já tinha várias idéias na cabeça. Meu vestido teria uma calda bem longa, com detalhes em prata, como sempre sonhei. Sorri sozinha, entrelaçando meus dedos na mão do meu noivo, que sorriu pra mim.

Quando chegamos na pensão, uma velhinha simpática veio nos receber, nos oferecendo café. Emmett dispensou e foi logo direto ao assunto, mostrando as fotos dos dois doidos sumidos:

- Esses dois... Estão hospedados aqui?

- Ah, os recém casados... Não, foram embora faz algumas horas. Vocês não querem mesmo um...?

- Desculpe. – interrompi sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. – O que a senhora falou? Recém casados?

- Sim, esse casal tinha acabado de se casar e nós o acolhemos aqui para uma lua de mel. Formam um lindo casal não é? - ela sorriu animadamente.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e encarei Emmett, com um grito reprimido na garganta. Ele me olhava tão surpreso quanto eu, ou pior.

Simplesmente estávamos FU-DI-DOS!

**POV. Presidente**

-... E é isso que vocês podem esperar pela nossa nação: paz. Chega de guerras! - finalizei meu discurso daquela manhã.

Vários habitantes de Washington aplaudiram, em frente à Casa Branca, de onde improvisaram um microfone para que eu falasse das intermináveis escadas frontais.

O povo gritava elogios ou até mesmo xingamentos, porém já estava acostumado. Uma grande máscara invisível cobria meu rosto, camuflando minha preocupação com minha filha desaparecida há quatro dias, sem sequer dar sinal de vida.

Aquela falta de informação já estava dando nos nervos. Afinal, aqueles eram ou não agentes oficiais da CIA? Que merda de trabalho era esse que eles estavam fazendo?

Ah, faça-me o favor! Só o que eu quero é minha filha de volta. Será possível que é tão difícil assim encontrar uma garota de 18 anos, com todos os tipos de tecnologia avançada que existe por aí? Argh.

- Presidente? - Agente Smith me chamou com sua voz entediada, enquanto eu descia as escadas ao lado de minha esposa, em direção à limusine presidencial.

- Sim.

- Temos informações de sua filha. – continuei andando, sorrindo para meus eleitores. – Ela e o Agente Cullen estão indo para Ottawa, na Parada do Amor que acontecerá amanhã à tarde.

Suspirei pesadamente, parando ao lado do carro. Não teria outro jeito, Isabella tinha encucado com aquilo e não desistiria sem chegar lá.

- Mande uma unidade de agentes inteira para essa... Parada. - ordenei e entrei no carro, depois de Renée.

Smith parou ao lado da porta ainda aberta e cominou como se estivesse me dando bom dia:

- Achamos que se casaram.

- O QUÊ? – Gritei.

**POV. Isabella**

Ficar dentro daquele trem novamente já estava me dando agonia. E o fato de Edward simplesmente não tirar os olhos do meu rosto, estava me tirando ainda mais do sério.

O encarei de cara fechada, esperando que ele desviasse, mas o idiota não parava de me encarar. Bufei e me levantei, pegando minha bolsa.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou de repente preocupado.

- Banheiro. - avisei, sem olhar e sai daquela cabine que parecia ter menos de 1 metro quadrado.

Eu sei, até ontem eu amaria estar num lugar tão apertadinho com Edward, percebendo o quanto ele estava me olhando e me provocando. Mas hoje eu estou muito furiosa com aquele ser... Perfeito. UHG! Ele me rejeitou, não rejeitou? Então agora que agüente as conseqüências!

Eu que não vou ficar correndo atrás dele feito uma cachorrinha, que quando ele estala os dedos eu apareço com a lingüinha de fora e abanando o rabinho.

Enrolei uma década dentro do banheiro e quando voltei, Edward estava falando ao celular. Parei na porta, tentando escutar, mas o barulho desgraçado daquele trem não permitia.

Entrei abruptamente e ele desligou o celular imediatamente, quase desesperado. Franzi a testa, olhando desconfiada.

- Minha mãe. - sorriu ele, mas não era um sorriso natural.

Era bem forçado, isso sim. Semicerrei os olhos, mais desconfiada ainda, mas desviei o olhar, fingindo desinteresse.

De repente, uma voz anasalada surgiu em todo o trem.

- SENHORES PASSAGEIROS... O TREM IRÁ PARAR UMA ESTAÇÃO ANTES, POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS.

- AH, tá de brincadeira comigo! - Edward gritou, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Incrédula, comecei a sentir o trem freando. Mas o quê? Nem tínhamos chegado à Ottawa ainda, não podem parar não!

- É praga, isso só pode ser praga! - resmungava Edward, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos, de forma que me faria rir, se eu não começasse a ficar irritada também.

Grunhi, me levantando.

- Aonde você vai, Isabella? - perguntou, se levantando também e me seguindo quando não respondi.

Encontrei um comissário do trem, rodeado de pessoas tão irritadas e confusas quanto nós.

- Por favor, senhores! Tentem se acalmar! A estação em Ottawa está em reformas, por conta de um trilho inteiro quebrado... Eu não posso fazer nada! - ele explicava e quando me virei, bufando, Edward estava se descabelando inteiro.

Dessa vez eu tive que rir; ele me olhou, com raiva.

- Qual a graça, Isabella?

- Você é tão patético, Cullen! – ri mais um pouco e fiquei séria. – Mas espera, por que estou falando com você mesmo?

De cara fechada, dei-lhe as costas e sai atrás da grande multidão que entrava na estação de trem de sabe-se lá onde.

Dentro da estação descobri que se tratava de Rideau, cidade vizinha à Ottawa. Decidi que nem que fosse a pé, eu chegaria naquela porcaria de Parada do Amor!

Em nenhum momento me deixei enfraquecer ou desistir da idéia. Eu iria pra lá e iria me divertir muito, SIM! Depois de tantos altos e baixos, não é possível que eu desistisse.

Encontrei uma estradinha, que disseram ser um atalho para Ottawa e fui andando por lá, penando por meus pés estarem num maldito salto e eu não ter a porcaria de um dinheiro pra comprar uma rasteirinha.

Desistindo, arranquei a sandália e fui andando descalça, xingando até a quinta geração passada das pedrinhas que perfuravam minha sola do pé.

- Isabella, vai me ignorar a viagem toda, realmente?

Ah! Esqueci de dizer que Edward não saiu do meu encalço um segundo se quer. Já estava especialista em ignorar sua voz melódica atrás de mim, pedindo perdão ou tentando puxar assunto.

- Ah, qual é Bella! Não foi tão terrível assim, foi? - falou quando eu novamente não respondi.

Sem acreditar no que ouvi, fechei a cara e parei, girando sobre os pés e o encarando com raiva. Edward parou abruptamente, como se tivesse se assustado.

- Fácil você dizer não é Cullen? Não foi você que foi rejeitado! - grunhi, cuspindo as palavras.

Ele me olhou de olhos arregalados, engolindo em seco.

- Qual o seu problema? Você tem namorada não é? Claro que tem! – ri sem humor. – Pra ela que você ligou hoje no trem!

Foi como se tivessem me dando um soco na cara. Acorda Isabella! Ele é demais pra você, não percebeu ainda? Claro que ele tem namorada!

- O que...? – Edward me olhou confuso e logo se aproximou, balançando a cabeça. - Não! Eu sou solteiro...

- Então você é gay.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, quase me assustando. Só o que me faltava, Edward ser gay! Acho que eu me mato, estou falando sério. É desperdício demais pro universo feminino!

- Obvio que não, Isabella! – ele bufou e segurou meu braço, me puxando pra perto. – Eu gosto de mulher... Acredite.

Vi seu rosto se aproximar e sua boca, vindo em direção a minha. Empinando o nariz, soltei meu braço do seu e andei pra longe dele.

- Idiota. - cuspi no seu pé, literalmente, vendo-o se afastar com nojo.

IDIOTA, RIDICULO, TROXA, IMBECIL! UHG! Estava cuspindo fogo pelas ventas!

- Não tem nada a ver com você, Bella... - ele murmurou com pena.

Ah, ótimo! Tudo o que eu precisava dele era PENA! Que ele e a pena dele vão para os quintos dos infernos!

Como se o destino estivesse me dando finalmente uma mãozinha, uma caminhonete com dois homens na frente e dois na caçamba passou devagar. Eles sorriram pra mim.

Uma luz divina pairou sobre minha cabeça e sorrindo abertamente, corri em direção a ela, gritando feito uma louca.

- HEY! ME DÁ UMA CARONA?

De imediato, a caminhonete parou e eu pulei na caçamba sentando entre os dois homens, que pelo jeito, adoraram minha companhia pra viagem.

- E aí, garotos? - sorri também e vi um Edward desnorteado, olhando a cena, boquiaberto.

- Isabella, o que...?

- VAMOS! - gritei e o motorista acelerou.

Realmente, aquela caminhonete era divina. Adeus Edward! Acenei, sorrindo de canto e vendo o idiota correndo atrás da caminhonete, gritando loucamente pelo meu nome.

Ai, ai... Agora é tarde demais pra correr atrás de mim. Dei uma risada maléfica.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

- ISABELLA! - gritei, mas já era tarde demais.

A caminhonete virou na próxima curva e eu fiquei ali, correndo, correndo, correndo... Feito um grande idiota. Bufei e parei, me segurando nos joelhos, ofegante.

Agora Isabella tinha passado dos limites! Enlouqueceu de vez! Tudo bem, o que eu fiz pra ela, foi muito ruim... Já percebi isso. Mas daí sair numa caminhonete cheia de homem desconhecido, pelo amor de Deus!

E se eles forem estupradores e matassem Isabella, jogando seu corpo em algum lugar dessa estrada? Não gosto nem de pensar!

Olhei ao redor e a única coisa que eu via era mato, mato e mais mato. Voltei a me arrastar pela estrada, sentindo dores pelo corpo inteiro. Essa viagem com Isabella estava me deixando fora de forma...

E então de repente, Deus resolveu ser bom comigo e a sorte apareceu.

- EI! - gritei pro garotinho que passou de bicicleta, fazendo-o frear bruscamente. - Me vende sua bicicleta? - pedi, me aproximando e então lembrei que não tinha um tostão de dinheiro.

Olhei pras minhas calças, pensando em dar em troca. Mas então meu relógio de pulso, italiano, reluziu.

- Toma meu relógio... - choraminguei, sentindo dor por dá-lo.

O garotinho olhou, analisou e então pegou o relógio, me passando a bike.

- Fechado.

- Você é um anjo, garoto! - baguncei seu cabelo.

Subi na bicicleta, indo em direção pra onde Isabella foi. Eu vou achá-la, ou não me chamo Edward Cullen!


	13. Chapter 12

**POV. Isabella**

- Valeu rapazes! - sorri e acenei pra eles, que retribuíram.

O cara da caminhonete me deixou na divisa entre Ottawa e Rideau. Decidida caminhei até lá, respirando profundamente o ar puro que as árvores exalavam.

Sem conseguir controlar o nó machucando minha garganta, me permitir chorar. Aquilo era ridículo, eu sei! Mas eu precisava desabafar, botar tudo pra fora. E nada melhor que um momento sozinha pra isso.

Eu nunca tinha um tempo só; sempre tinha algum segurança ou a Rose atrás de mim, e nos últimos dias tive o... _Idiota_. Momento de liberdade pra mim era inexistente. Finalmente tinha ganhado essa chance, de chorar, sofrer em paz.

Andei pela estradinha que me levaria até a Parada do Amor, sabe-se lá como e espero que Deus me dê outra luz divina pra me guiar, porque agora eu estava sozinha. Sozinha demais pro meu gosto.

Edward poderia ser idiota, imbecil, chato, lindo, gostoso, charmoso... OK. Chega. Ele poderia ser TUDO, mas não me queria. Desde que o conheci, descobri duas verdades na minha vida.

Uma era que eu tinha o dom de ser rejeitada pela ala masculina e talvez até mesmo pela feminina. Não que eu me importasse com isso.

E a outra verdade era que eu estava completa e perdidamente apaixonada pelo Cullen.

Aliás, era mais que verdade, era um FATO. Este que estava me fazendo chorar horrores, enquanto arrastava os pés imundos pelo chão, com as sandálias penduradas no ombro, cega pelas lágrimas.

Lembrei de todos os momentos que passei com Edward, nessa fuga louca, desde que esbarrei nele em frente à boate e vi seu sorriso torto pela primeira vez... As cenas passavam como filme pela minha cabeça, me obrigando a chorar mais.

Eu precisava dele... Mas não o tinha. Ele não me queria como eu o queria. E ponto final.

E então, como se me chamassem, olhei pra cima e vi um cara parado na beira da ponte que se aproximava. Oh meu Deus, ele vai pular? NÃO!

- NÃO! - gritava desesperada, correndo até lá e tentando impedir que ele fizesse aquela besteira.

Ele pulou assim que estiquei as mãos tarde demais, sua camisa passando voando pelos dedos. Debrucei-me desesperada, pra ver se ele tinha caído realmente no rio que passava embaixo ou se aquilo tudo não passou de uma alucinação minha.

- Mas o que...? - comecei confusa quando o encontrei pendurado de cabeça pra baixo em um elástico grosso e que estava preso à ponte.

Ah... Bang-jump. Burra, Isabella! Sorri ao ver a forma livre, como um pássaro, que o cara se balançava no ar. Encantada, senti meus olhos brilharem.

- Quer pular também? - uma voz grave, que mais parecia de um trovão, soou ao meu lado.

Virei o rosto para olhar e encontrei um loiro que mais parecia um urso de tão grande, forte e musculoso. Ele sorria meio de canto, com dentes brancos destacados na pele bronzeada. Tinha cara de surfista misturado com playboy.

- Eu? Ahn... Não sei... - respondi confusa, franzindo a testa.

Ele riu e me puxou pra onde um grupo de pessoas estava próximo à grade da ponte, um casal se preparando pra pular juntos.

- Vem, pula comigo. - ele sorriu, me olhando por inteiro, como se me medisse.

Senti três quilos a menos no meu corpo.

- Eu não, nem sei seu nome, nem te conheço. - sorri de canto, desviando o olhar do seu malicioso.

Pela visão periférica, vi sua mão se esticando.

- Prazer, Guster. Mas todos me chamam de Gusgus.

- Isabella. - apertei sua mão na minha, vendo a diferença de tamanho.

Minha mão era tão mísera na dele, que chegava a ser humilhante. Olhei seus olhos azuis, rodeados daquele cabelo cacheado de um loiro dourado de sol e sorri. Aí eu vi vantagem...

**POV. Agente Cullen**

OH MEU DEUS! Nunca pedalei tanto na minha vida! Juro, quando essa missão doida acabasse eu poderia até participar daquelas competições de bike. Ia ganhar em primeiro colocado, fato!

Mas isso, claro, se eu encontrar a Isabella novamente. Caso contrário, adeus vida, adeus tudo! Por que, meu Deus? Por que ela faz isso comigo? Por que ela me deixa tão louco, em vários sentidos ao mesmo tempo? Hein? O que eu fiz?

Rejeitou-a Edward. A voz do consciente respondeu me dando um tapa na testa.

É, fiz merda... Só faço merda desde o momento em que a encontrei e que dei uma carona pra ela até a estação. E acabei aqui, numa bicicletinha, pedalando igual um condenado e encontrando Isabella na beira de uma ponte, quase pulando e...

Espera... O QUE?

- NÃO! - gritei e pedalei até lá depressa, jogando a bicicleta no caminho e correndo feito um louco.

Algumas pessoas em volta me olharam com medo e então eu finalmente a alcancei a tempo, segurando seus ombros com força, a puxando pra ponte novamente.

- Ficou louca? - ofeguei, vendo sua expressão confusa ao me ver e ao mesmo tempo, raivosa.

Ignorei, apenas sugando ar pra recuperar o que perdi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pare de me perseguir, cara! Não foi você que preferiu assim? Então, ótimo! Deixe-me em paz! - grunhiu se soltando e voltando pra ponte.

Mas antes que ela pulasse a grade, eu a peguei de novo. Segurei mais forte dessa vez.

- Isabella, pare de ser infantil, faça-me o favor! Nós não podemos ser apenas amigos, como fomos desde o começo? - perguntei trincando os dentes pra não deixar as palavras escaparem.

Eu poderia acabar gritando que eu a queria muito mais do que amiga, muito mais do que apenas uma amante, a queria como minha Isabella.

Mas é impossível, pois eu sou um Agente Federal e ela a filha do Presidente, o qual me mataria se soubesse. Ou seja, somos um caso impossível de acontecer.

- Me solta Cullen, eu vou pular! - ela cerrou os dentes, puxando o braço do meu aperto, mas eu não a soltei um milímetro sequer.

- O que...? Vai se matar? - arregalei os olhos, abrindo a boca alguns centímetros.

Por Deus, o que eu fiz foi tão grave a esse ponto? Quer dizer então que... Ela me amava? Isso é bom ou ruim? Franzi a testa.

- Não, idiota! – ela quase riu se não estivesse com tanta raiva. – Vou pular de bang-jump.

- Ah pronto, era só o que faltava! – bufei, balançando a cabeça. – Nem pensar!

- E quem é você pra me impedir? - seus olhos verdes me desafiavam, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Então, sem poder dizer que eu estava sendo pago – espero que sim - pela segurança de sua vida, apenas suspirei, derrotado.

- Então eu pulo junto.

- Tanto faz. - deu de ombros e saiu andando, onde um cara do tamanho de um armário estava.

Ele sorriu de canto pra ela, pegando os acessórios para que ela pudesse pular seguramente. Fechei a cara. O idiota está dando em cima dela na minha frente?

É, na sua frente, quem é você pra impedir? Edward Cullen? Foi-se o tempo em que eu podia algo sobre as mulheres... Isabella mudou tudo na minha vida.

A dúvida era se pra melhor ou pra pior.

**POV. Isabella**

Eu não acredito que Edward tinha me encontrado! Não, não é possível que ele seja tão... Idiota assim! Que saco! Tem como entender um cara desses?

Por que em um dia ele não me quer nem pelada – literalmente - e pintada de ouro e quando eu finalmente o deixei livre de mim, pra seguir a viagem sozinha, ele vem atrás?

E como eu fico com tudo isso? PIRO? É, eu piro! UHG!

Ao ver sua irritação em minha vontade de pular de bang-jump, eu fiquei com mais vontade de pular ainda e me decidi: pularia nem que fosse sozinha!

Mas como Edward tinha decidido ficar na minha cola, nos amarraram na mesma corda, um de frente pro outro. Por ser mais alto, eu tinha que olhar pra cima pra enxergar o seu rosto e agradeci mentalmente por ter forças de não fazer isso.

Nós estávamos muito perto, muito mesmo! O seu perfume masculino invadia minhas narinas, me drogando daquele cheiro que nunca saía dos meus pensamentos.

- Prontos? – perguntou Gusgus, sorrindo pra nós.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Isabella? – Edward perguntou e eu encarei sarcástica.

- Tá com medinho, Cullen?

- Vai logo com isso! – ele trincou os dentes.

Gusgus revirou os olhos pra nós e nos colocou na posição certa pra pular. Os braços de Edward me apertaram mais forte e eu colei meu rosto no seu peito, sentindo um frio na barriga.

Eu sei que não batia bem da cabeça, mas por Deus, aquilo estava me dando medo! Fechei os olhos.

- VAI! – gritou Gusgus e nos empurrou.

- AAAAH! – gritei.

Aquela era a melhor sensação da minha existência! O vento batendo contra meu rosto, bagunçando todo o meu cabelo, me deixando... Livre.

E tudo ficava mais perfeito com ele ali comigo, me abraçando e me protegendo, sempre. Sorri feliz e quando a corda parou de balançar, Edward soltou nossos cintos do elástico.

Tampei o nariz, mergulhando no rio, de roupa e tudo, sentindo a água gelada fazer meu corpo tremer. Voltei à superfície e Edward me esperava, rindo loucamente. Por Deus, nunca tinha reparado o quanto ele ficava lindo rindo!

- Bom DEMAIS! – gritou, me puxando pela mão para que subíssemos no barco que nos esperava.

- O que mais dá medo, vale muito apena. – falei, sorrindo e nadando ao seu lado.

Ele me ajudou a subir no barco e então, infelizmente, voltamos pra terra. Era tão bom voar...

Depois de várias conversas com Gusgus, descobri que ele e seus amigos também iriam para Parada do Amor. Gentil como desde que me viu – continuando com certa malicia no olhar – ele me convidou para ficar no seu acampamento e amanhã nós iríamos juntos.

- Ah, que tudo! Eu aceito o convite então, Gus! – sorri timidamente ao seu olhar que media meu corpo molhado na roupa.

Detalhe para minha blusinha branca colada no corpo. É... Estava começando a ficar vermelha.

- Eu também aceito! – Edward apareceu por trás de mim e me abraçou, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

Gusgus fez uma cara de "Quem disse que eu te convidei?" e era isso mesmo que eu estava me perguntando. Soltei-me dele abruptamente e ele me olhava sorrindo sínico.

- Por que diabos você não me deixa em paz, Cullen? – falei entre dentes, o encarando.

- Você quer que eu te deixe em paz, Bella? – perguntou com uma cara que fingia sofrimento, mas eu via a ironia em seus olhos verdes.

- Quer que eu mande ele te deixar em paz, Isabella? – Gusgus intrometeu, entrando na minha frente e peitando Edward.

- Não tenho medo de armários como você, cara, já aviso logo! – Edward respondeu desafiadoramente, se aproximando com os punhos cerrados.

- E muito menos eu de um frango como você! – Gusgus estalou o pescoço e Edward o imitou.

- EI, GENTE! – gritei, entrando no meio dos dois. – Sem brigas! – pedi desesperada.

Se bem que era legal ver dois caras lindos, altos e sarados brigando por mim. Pois é, o mundo dá voltas minha gente! Nunca duvide do seu taco, acredite nele e invista!

Ok... Ignorem-me.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Ah meu irmão, esse cara tá tirando uma com a minha cara ou o quê? Quer dar um de bom pra cima de mim? DE MIM? Ele é grande, mas não é dois! Quebro ele em pedacinhos! Vou por em pratica todo meu treinamento para entrar na Cia e ele vai ver só, como vai sair com correndo com o rabinho entre as pernas!

- O que você quer com ela? – grunhi, cerrando mais os punhos quando ele quis partir pra cima de mim.

Só não pulei em cima dele por que Isabella impedia o caminho, parada entre nós dois, nos olhando desesperada.

- Ela por acaso é sua? Tá escrito o seu nome nela? – o cara de pau teve a audácia de olhá-la inteira (inclusive a bunda) e me olhar com o sorriso torto. – Não estou vendo nada...

- AH, AGORA VOCÊ MORRE! – gritei e parti pra cima dele, dando de encontro com Isabella me batendo.

- PAREM OS DOIS! AGORA! – ela gritava e quando não houve resposta, saiu correndo pra ponte. – EU VOU PULAR! – ameaçou colocando um pé no ar.

Congelei em posição de ataque e virei lentamente o rosto pra ela, quase com medo de assoprar e ela sair voando. O armário também parou e antes que ele o fizesse, eu corri até ela e a arranquei de lá, sem ao menos fazer força pra carregar aquele corpo miúdo no colo.

- Nem pense nisso. – murmurei e ela deu um sorriso fraco, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

**POV. Isabella**

A minha situação com Edward não estava nada agradável. Depois daquela briga idiota com Gusgus, que só serviu para aumentar minha auto-estima, nós fomos para o acampamento para poder passar a noite.

Na manhã seguinte, seguiríamos todos juntos para a Parada do Amor. FINALMENTE! Por Deus, mal posso controlar minha ansiedade de chegar ao meu objetivo!

Mas como tudo tem um lado ruim, eu sabia que seria a ultima vez que veria Edward. Eu sei, eu sei! Era pra eu estar com raiva dele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo essa proeza por muito tempo.

Só estava fazendo birra, pois ele merecia. E merecia pior! Mas como eu sou uma anta apaixonada, apenas disfarço minha felicidade em tê-lo ao meu lado novamente. Mesmo que só como amigo.

Nós estávamos sentados em um tronco de árvore caído no chão, com nossa própria fogueira, um pouco afastados da roda de amigos do Gusgus, mais a frente.

Edward estava com a maior carranca que se podia existir. Nunca o vi tão irritado e frustrado em toda minha vida. Bom, ele veio por que quis, não o obriguei a nada. E isso me deixava com um pinguinho de alegria, já que ele quis continuar comigo. Ok. Eu sou uma burra, obrigada.

Peguei meu marshmallow e passei a ponta do meu dedo, levando a meleca pra bochecha do carrancudo. Ele me olhou chocado e bravo ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo rir.

- Pirou Isabella? Isso tá quente! – resmungou, limpando o excesso.

- Ah, deixa de ser bicha Eddie! – ri, lambendo sua bochecha onde tinha sobrado e vendo sua cara de nojo ao se afastar. – Pronto, limpei.

- Nojenta. – rolou os olhos e então riu, finalmente.

Continuei o irritando com o marshmallow até que ele entrou na minha brincadeira, e passou a meleca branca na ponta do meu nariz e no meu queixo. Arregalei os olhos, dando-lhe um tapa.

- Não era pra você me sujar, idiota! – resmunguei e tentei enxergar meu nariz sujo, ficando vesga.

Ele riu.

- Deixa que eu limpo... – murmurou.

Edward se aproximou do meu rosto e passou os dedos pelas minhas bochechas lentamente, numa tortura, encarando meus olhos com intensidade. Lambeu o doce dos dedos de uma forma sexy, que me fez hipnotizada naqueles lábios, agora tão perto dos meus.

Suspirei fracamente quando seus lábios tocaram a ponta do meu nariz, limpando o marshmallow. Edward passou a língua pelos próprios lábios e eu pirei. PI-REI!

Meus olhos simplesmente não desviavam da sua boca, agora tão provocativa pra mim, me chamando pra ela, me implorando que a beije.

- Isabella! – Gusgus me chamou ao longe.

E eu quis jogá-lo na fogueira e queimá-lo inteiro! Edward parecia querer o mesmo, já que encarou o loirão com o olhar tão feroz quanto de um leão para sua caça.

Segurei seu braço, prevenindo um ataque como o da ponte e forcei um sorriso para o empata-foda.

- Ei, Gus! – falei quando ele já estava parado a nossa frente.

- A barraca de vocês é aquela. – apontou para uma barraca pequena demais pra duas pessoas. – Eu mesmo que montei. – sorriu orgulhoso e vi Edward rolar os olhos.

- Obrigada, Gusgus. – sorri realmente agradecida.

Se não fosse ele, Edward e eu estaríamos dormindo na rua, provavelmente. E eu já estava cansada de agir como uma mendiga por aí!

- Foi um prazer. – o loiro me sorriu maliciosamente. – Não quer ir pra fogueira comigo?

Estava na cara que ele estava convidando somente eu e que a vontade dele, era Edward ir dormir na barraca e nos deixasse a sós. Isso, claro, era impossível de acontecer, já que Cullen agarrou minha mão com força e possessão.

- Obrigada pelo convite, Gusgus, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo... Acho que já vamos dormir não é? – olhei pra Edward que sorriu pra mim da forma mais linda.

- Sim, já vamos dormir. – falou ainda me olhando.

- Ok... Se mudar de idéia, estarei te esperando. – Gusgus falou e voltou pra fogueira quando eu assenti.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre Edward e eu, enquanto eu me empanturrava de marshmallow. Percebia pelo canto do olho que ele me olhava fixamente, analisando meu rosto.

Suspirando, virei o rosto e o encarei de volta, de sobrancelha erguida.

- Que foi? – sorri levemente.

Ele me olhou sem dizer nada e de repente, sorriu torto, daquele jeito que me mata, sabe? Pois é. Ele não cansa de me fazer babar!

- Obrigada.

- Pelo o quê? – franzi a testa, sem entender.

- Por fazer desses últimos três dias, os melhores da minha vida.

Jesus Christi, fui ali morrer e já volto! Fiquei muda, sem conseguir dizer nada que completasse aquela fala dele.

Quer dizer, eu agora estava realmente confusa. Por que, não foi mesmo ele que disse que estávamos 'apenas viajando para o mesmo lugar'?

Uma dor invadiu meu coração, como nunca antes e percebi que a única coisa que ele queria era me iludir. Só podia ser isso! O que mais o faria ser tão bipolar?

- Estou com uma cota boa de cantadas e rejeições. – murmurei, mais pra mim do que pra ele, que franziu a testa.

- O que?

- Edward, por favor, essa sua bipolaridade me mata! – grunhi. – Nesse momento estou me sentindo a mosca da bosta do cavalo do bandido! – fiquei sem fôlego, suando as mãos.

- Mas eu só... Disse a verdade... – ele falava ainda sem entender.

- Verdade? O que significa a palavra 'verdade' pra você, Cullen? – o olhei com raiva. – Uma hora você me rejeita, na outra diz que eu faço dos seus dias melhores!

- Isabella, você me faz bem sim, acredite! – ele me olhava desesperado e então, suspirou. – Mas não posso ser o que você quer... É complicado... – ele acariciou minha bochecha. – Será que você pode entender isso?

- Não, desculpa. Eu não posso entender uma pessoa que nem sabe o quer! – falei entre dentes e me levantei, me afastando.

Já podia sentir as lágrimas me cegando, mas controlei e engoli o choro. Eu não seria fraca, nunca fui e não seria agora! Argh! Por que ele faz isso comigo?

Consegue me deixar tão confusa e apaixonada ao mesmo tempo? Que ódio! Mordi o lábio com força, não permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem.

- Isabella! Aonde você vai? – Edward gritou atrás de mim.

Parei e me virei, dando de encontro com ele, que me segurou antes que eu caísse no chão. Diferente das outras vezes que isso aconteceu, onde eu me hipnotizava por aqueles lindos olhos azuis e aquela boca provocativa, dessa vez... Eu me afastei.

Estava realmente cansada de ser rejeitada em todas as nossas conversas. Não iria sofrer por ele, eu não queria isso pra mim. Então, o melhor que tenho a fazer é esquecê-lo.

- Vou falar com o Gusgus. – forcei um sorriso. – Ele não vai me rejeitar. – e me virei novamente, indo pra fogueira onde o loirão já me olhava sorrindo.

- Não! – Edward segurou meu braço, me virando de frente pra ele. – Não vai lá...

- E por que não? – o olhei com raiva, tentando me soltar inutilmente.

- Eu... Eu não confio nele. – falou e eu fiz cara de tédio. – Ele não merece você. – me olhou nos olhos tentando dizer algo através do olhar, mas não consegui decifrar nada.

Estava com raiva de ele ser tão... IDIOTA! Isso que ele era! Ai, mas que saco! Se ele não me quer, porque não me deixa tentar ser feliz? Hein?

- Edward, solta meu braço. Agora. – mandei, o olhando raivosa.

Ele me ignorou.

- Isabella, por favor, estou te pedindo... – seus olhos realmente imploravam e eu já estava começando a enlouquecer.

- O que você quer de mim, afinal, Edward? – senti as lágrimas transbordarem dos meus olhos.

- Antes de você aparecer eu... – ele pareceu pensar no que dizer e suspirou. – Eu era um aventureiro solitário e aí você chegou e... Tudo mudou...

- Diz, uma vez na sua vida, o que você sente de verdade? – pedi, sentindo um nó na minha garganta.

Eu sabia, aquele era o ultimato. Ou ele diria o quanto eu fui especial pra ele e que ele me quer, mas está se fazendo de difícil.

Ou ele dirá que não me quer de forma alguma, em hipótese alguma.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Agradecimentos**: Obrigada à **Renesmee Black** e a **Agome Chan**, que favoritaram e colocaram-na em alerta! ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**N/A: Desculpem-me pela demora nos posts! Obrigada pelas visitas! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Agente Cullen<strong>

Olhei bem fundo nos olhos verdes da Isabella, vendo o caminho da sua lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto bonito, até seu queixo e pescoço. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

Eu estava a fazendo sofrer e me fazia sentir o pior de todos os homens do mundo! Eu gosto dela... Eu amo ela. Essa era a verdade.

Olhei em seus olhos mais uma vez e vi o medo dela, de ser rejeitada mais uma vez. E eu sabia também, que essa era hora.

Ou eu diria sim pra Isabella ou sim para o Presidente dos EUA.

Lembrei dos meus pais. Amavam-se tanto, mas com o tempo, a relação se desgastou. Minha mãe simplesmente cansou de não tê-lo sempre, de esperá-lo sempre... Assim como Isabella cansaria de mim, cansaria de ser a segunda opção em tudo.

Preferi seguir meu coração e mandei logo um foda-se pra qualquer coisa que me impedisse de ser feliz.

- A verdade é que... – comecei e ela me olhou penetrante. – Eu não quero que você vá lá por que... Por que eu tô com ciúmes. – soltei o ar.

- Papo furado! – ela bufou e já estava se virando, quando eu segurei o seu braço novamente, obrigando-a a me olhar nos olhos.

- Eu adorei beijar você. – ela congelou. - Eu fico nervoso só de ficar ao seu lado... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Isabella.

Então, sem ouvir o que ela pensava disso, puxei-a de encontro ao meu corpo. Segurei sua cintura e com a outra mão puxei seu rosto, beijando aquela boca rosada e que fazia parte dos meus pensamentos a cada minuto do dia.

Isabella não protestou, pelo contrário, levou as mãos para os meus cabelos e agarrou-os com força, intensificando o beijo.

Meus braços rodearam seu corpo, acabando com qualquer que fosse a distancia entre nós. A felicidade que me invadia era inexplicável.

Como foi difícil de enxergar o amor que eu sentia por essa garota, por Deus! Como pude enrolar tanto pra sacar isso? Ela foi à única que me deixou assim... Vulnerável. E absurdamente louco de paixão e desejo.

As mãos pequenas e delicadas de Isabella alisaram minhas costas, me apertando, me querendo... E o meu celular tocou, atrapalhando tudo.

Parei o beijo, colando minha testa na dela, ouvindo o toque irritante daquele infeliz aparelho tecnológico.

- Você não vai atender? – perguntou Isabella, beijando meu queixo, passando o nariz pelo meu.

Respirei profundamente e tirando-o do meu bolso, o joguei longe, sabe-se lá onde. Ouvi o barulho dele caindo no meio do mato, mas sequer me importei.

- Eddie!

- Foda-se, não era importante. – puxei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijei-a novamente. – Nada é mais importante que você agora...

Isabella sorriu entre meus lábios e me dando um selinho demorado, pegou minhas mãos e me puxou em direção a barraca em que dormiríamos. Ela se virou de costas pra mim, abrindo o zíper e entrou.

Abaixei para olhá-la lá dentro e ergui uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar. Isabella sorriu de canto e me chamou com o dedo, de forma sexy. Assim nem o mais santo de todos resiste!

Pulei pra dentro da barraca, caindo em cima dela, que riu agarrando meus cabelos e continuando o beijo que paramos lá fora.

**POV. Isabella**

Simplesmente eu estava nas nuvens! Parecia impossível acreditar nas palavras do Edward, mas ele me provava tudo em ações.

Com o carinho dos seus toques pelo meu corpo, seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, descendo até meus seios coberto apenas pelo sutiã, fazendo um caminho de fogo pela minha barriga e chegando até um pouco mais abaixo do meu umbigo.

- Eddie... – gemi, sentindo suas mãos passearem pelas minhas coxas nuas e chegarem ao elástico da minha calcinha.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito torto, me fazendo arfar, agarrando seus cabelos. Arranhei suas costas, transpassando toda a minha vontade de tê-lo. Ele voltou com a boca até a minha, tirando minha calcinha sem interromper o beijo intenso e cheio de desejo.

Seus dedos procuraram pelo fecho do meu sutiã e o jogaram em algum lugar da barraca, junto da calcinha. Encaixou o corpo entre minhas pernas, prensando seu tesão evidente na minha intimidade.

Desesperada, procurei pela sua cueca e tratei de arrancá-la de uma só vez, fazendo-o rir no meu ouvido, me causando arrepios gostosos pelo corpo.

Edward provocou, provocou e quando implorei no seu ouvido, ele finalmente entrou em mim, devagar. Aquela era a minha primeira vez, ele sabia disso. Foi cuidadoso e amoroso o tempo todo, me preenchendo por inteiro.

Nossos corpos juntos, unidos, apenas me provava o quanto eu estava apaixonada por aquele aventureiro lindo. Ali, éramos apenas nós, sem mais.

Seus movimentos aumentavam a medida que ele percebia o meu desejo tornar-se maior que a dor da primeira transa. Finalmente, a única coisa que eu queria era tê-lo mais fundo em mim e foi isso o que ele fez.

Nossos corpos se fundiram um ao outro, de forma única. A sensação de prazer espalhou-se pelo meu corpo, seus lábios colados aos meus, as estocadas mais rápidas e então... Desfaleci.

Tinha chegado ao clímax.

Era indescritível sentir aquilo, relaxar em puro prazer. Minha alma saiu e voltou do meu corpo, me causando arrepios intensos e então meu corpo amoleceu nos braços do homem que eu amava.

Edward chegou ao orgasmo um minuto depois e então caiu sobre mim, seu peso parecendo uma pena sobre meu corpo anestesiado de prazer. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrancando o maior de todos os sorrisos que eu já dei na vida.

Eu não seria mais rejeitada. A partir de hoje, Edward seria meu. Pra sempre. Não importa o quanto seja esse pra sempre. O importante é ele ao meu lado, junto de mim, dizendo que me ama.

Me abracei a ele, encaixando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, fechando os olhos e me permitindo sonhar com as cenas maravilhosas dessa noite perfeita ao lado dele.

**POV. Agente Brandon**

- Allie, você viu minha cueca do bob esponja? – Emmett surgiu do banheiro com um olhar decepcionado. – Eu não tô achando...

Peguei a primeira coisa que achei na frente e taquei na cabeça dele, que desviou antes. Grunhi, com vontade de arrancar aquele cabeção fora.

- EMMETT, VOCÊ É IDIOTA? – explodi. – Faz duas horas que eu estou tentando falar com o imbecil do Cullen e ele não atende... – respirei fundo, me controlando, abaixando o tom de voz. – E você vem me encher com a merda de uma cueca do BOB ESPONJA? – gritei de novo, o olhando com raiva.

- Ei, eu paguei caro nela!

- EMMETT! – parti pra cima dele, dando tapas no seu peito musculoso, quase quebrando a minha mão.

- Allie, se acalma! – ele me segurou pelos pulsos, me chacoalhando. – Nós vamos dar um jeito.

- Já faz quatro dias que eu escuto isso! Desde que a filha de uma... Desde que a Isabella sumiu! – grunhi e então, comecei a chorar. – Vou me jogar da sacada. – resmunguei e me virei decidida a pular.

- Ficou louca? – Emmett me segurou e me puxou para seus braços, num abraço apertado. – Fique calma, não adianta nada entrar em pânico agora.

- Ok, ok... Eu vou me controlar... – murmurei, respirando fundo e dando-lhe um selinho.

Emmett secou minhas lágrimas com os lábios, me fazendo rir. Desde que descobri que a Isabella supostamente se casou com o Cullen, meu humor tem andado bastante estranho.

Falando diretamente, eu me tornei bipolar. Eu sabia desde o começo que teria seqüelas dessa missão.

O maldito celular tocou e eu corri pra atender, rezando para que fosse o Cullen. Mas claro, que ilusão a minha! Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Presidente.

- Senhor. – atendi educadamente.

Minha vontade era de mandá-lo pra puta que o pariu à direita, mas respirei fundo e pensei no meu emprego, no meu casamento e em ovelhinhas felizes saltitantes.

Emmett ainda procurava pela cueca do Bob Esponja e eu apenas suspirei, desistindo de acreditar que um dia nascerá um cérebro naquela cabeçona.

- Agente Brandon, quero que vocês vão para a Parada do Amor hoje. Isabella não vai desistir dessa porcaria. – falou ele de uma vez, com sua voz de trovão.

- Sim senhor.

- E se vocês milagrosamente – ele riu de escárnio – conseguirem falar com Cullen, diga a ele que a missão dele acabou. E não só a da Isabella, mas a missão de Agente Federal.

- Pode deixar Excelentíssimo. – revirei os olhos e então ele desligou na minha cara. – O humor dele tá uma belezura não? – bufei e me joguei na cama, de braços abertos.

- ACHEI! – Emmett riu vitorioso, sacudindo a maldita cueca do Bob Espoja.

Choraminguei, me afundando nos travesseiros e tentando esquecer o fato de ter um futuro marido tão... Idiota.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

- Merda, merda, merda! – xinguei.

Quase arrebentei o zíper da barraca ao tentar abri-lo com pressa. Quando finalmente consegui, saltei de lá sem fazer barulho para não acordar Isabella, que dormia tranquilamente apenas coberta por um lençol branco improvisado.

Segui o barulho incessante e irritante do toque do meu celular, procurando-o onde eu o joguei ontem à noite, na excitação do momento. Bufando, encontrei-o pendendo entre uma moita e outra.

Reconheci o número e pensei por um instante se atenderia ou não. Achei melhor não provocar mais a sorte de ainda respirar e apertei a tecla "Send".

- Agente Brandon?

- ALELUIA! – ela gritou exagerada. – Pelo amor de Deus, Cullen, onde você enfiou a merda desse celular que faz dias que tento falar com você e não consigo? – pela voz dela, seu estado de humor não era dos melhores.

- Estou cuidando da Isabella, só isso...

- Uhum, tá bom então! – bufou. – Mas não vou discutir, tenho ordens pra cumprir e uma noticia pra te dar. – suspirou. – Sua missão acabou.

- Hein? – arregalei os olhos e meu coração pulou uma batida.

- Você não está mais sendo pago por proteger a filha do Presidente. – ela hesitou um pouco e continuou. – E pelo o que Excelentíssimo me disse, você não é mais um Agente da CIA.

Não tinha resposta praquilo. Quer dizer... Havia alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso? Uma voz irritante – a da consciência – matutava na minha mente, murmurando a mesma frase "Eu avisei".

Sim, eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Não, eu só temia, não tinha realmente a noção do que estava fazendo, nem as conseqüências que meus atos apaixonados me trariam.

- Cullen? CULLEN? – eu procurei pela minha voz para respondê-la, mas estava difícil... – Ah, não Emmett, ele me deixou falando sozinha de novo! – Brandon grunhiu do outro lado.

- Estou aqui. – falei finalmente.

- Ah! Bom... Então é isso. – ela suspirou. – Já que sua missão acabou, poderia muito bem me dizer onde vocês estão não acha?

- Eu prometi que a levaria para Parada do Amor, e é isso que eu vou fazer. – eu parecia um robô respondendo e então, tomando ar, enchi o peito de coragem. – Não importa o que o Presidente diga, eu vou fazer o que prometi. – desliguei o celular e o joguei na fogueira que, Isabella e eu, tínhamos acendido ontem à noite.

Quando me virei, encontrei Isabella saindo da barraca, enrolada apenas no lençol. Eu sorri, lembrando do que aconteceu na noite passada.

Foi à noite mais perfeita que eu já vivi até hoje. Isabella não era como as outras mulheres, que eu transava apenas por prazer. Com ela era diferente... Tinha um sentimento entre nós.

O toque era diferente, os beijos, o ritmo, os sussurros... Tudo muito melhor! Quando me viu, ela sorriu pra mim, ainda descabelada por ter acabado de acordar. Caminhei até ela e segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, beijei-a delicadamente.

- Hmm... – murmurou e desgrudou nossos lábios, alisando minhas costas lentamente com suas pequenas mãos. – Assim vou ficar desacostumada. Não é sempre que eu sou beijada por um cara lindo, só de cueca, logo de manhã. – sorriu de canto.

- Como assim "não é sempre"? Isso quer dizer o que? – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Você anda ganhando beijos de outros caras de cueca de manhã, Isabella? – fingi estar bravo.

- Ah, tá com ciuminho é? – riu e me puxou, em um abraço forte, encostando a cabeça no meu peito. – Você é o primeiro... E o que eu mais amo. – sussurrou quase inaudível, sem me olhar.

Sorri, abraçando-a de volta, apertando meus braços ao seu redor e beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

Era ruim sim o fato de ter sido exonerado da CIA, porém era muito bom saber que eu tinha mais algum tempo com a Isabella.

**POV. Isabella**

E tinha chegado o grande dia!

Eu mal podia acreditar que estava finalmente entrando na Parada do Amor. E o melhor de TUDO:

Edward estava de mão dada comigo, sem sair um segundo sequer de perto de mim.

Eu o olhava a todo instante, sem conseguir parar de sorrir feito uma boba apaixonada. Minha vida parecia perfeita!

Longe de qualquer responsabilidade que não fosse respirar ou sobreviver.

Longe dos discursos do meu pai Presidente dos EUA; longe das campanhas eleitorais que minha mãe, Primeira Dama, me obrigava a participar; longe dos 100 empregados da Casa Branca, longe do cargo de Filha do Presidente... Ali, no meio da multidão da Parada do Amor, em Ottawa, era apenas eu.

A Isabella Swan simples, divertida, que só vive para ser feliz e agora, ao lado do homem pelo qual estava caidinha de amores.

Sorri comigo mesma e continuei puxando Edward pra dentro da multidão. Procurei loucamente pela minha amiga louca e encontrei-a onde havíamos combinado antes de eu fugir da boate aquele dia, à noite.

- Rose! – gritei a alguns passos dela, porém a música estava muito alta e era impossível dela ouvir.

- Vai indo lá. – Edward gritou no meu ouvido para que eu escutasse. – Eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

Olhei-o uma vez, procurando por qualquer reação que eu sequer sabia qual e assenti apenas. Sorri ao sentir o selinho rápido dele, antes de observá-lo correr até o orelhão próximo dali. Perguntei-me somente como ele ouviria alguma coisa, mas tudo bem...

A Parada do Amor acontecia nas ruas de Ottawa, onde as pessoas rodeavam um palco gigante. Lá os DJs mais famosos do mundo se apresentavam e não deixavam as pessoas paradas um segundo sequer.

A música era tão alta que eu nem precisava pular ou me mexer. O chão tremia tanto que mais parecia um terremoto de música eletrônica. Quase saltitante, desviei de algumas pessoas e fui de encontro à minha melhor amiga.

- Hey! – cutuquei-a para que me notasse e quando se virou, abriu um largo sorriso.

- BELLA! – ela gritou e me abraçou fortemente. – Que saudade!

- Muita, muita! – sorri, abraçando-a de volta.

Era fato que eu amava minha liberdade, mas estava sentindo muita falta de Rose, já fazia algum tempo. Saudades das loucuras dela, das risadas, de tanto que ela me fazia bem.

- Meu Deus, parece anos que não nos falamos! – ela disse, lendo meus pensamentos. – WOW! Para tudo! – ela riu e me segurou pelos ombros, me olhando atentamente.

- O que foi? – perguntei assustada, preocupada se estava com remela ou alguma sujeira no nariz.

- Você está diferente... OH MEU DEUS! – gritou e riu mais ainda, me deixando mais confusa. – Você está transando! OH MEU DEUS! – gritou de novo.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem em fogo, procurando algum lugar pra me esconder. Rose era terrível! Ela me conhecia tão bem que sabia até quando eu estava alegre demais e o porquê disso.

- Cala a boca. – murmurei apenas, tentando disfarçar.

- AH MEU DEUS, É VERDADE MESMO! – riu alto. – Quem é o felizardo hein? Ele está por aqui? AH! – pulei de susto quando ela arregalou os olhos e me sorriu torto logo em seguida. – É o fotografo da boate! Cadê ele?

- Acho que eu nunca vou poder te esconder alguma coisa né? – grunhi e ela assentiu, sorrindo como o anjo que não era. – Não é apenas por transar que eu estou assim... – sorri apaixonada. – É amor.

Então apontei Edward no orelhão, mostrando pra ela. Rose suspirou, analisando-o. Pensei nos quilos que ele estaria perdendo num momento desses, com as duas secando seu corpo escultural.

- Ele é realmente um gato! – Rose me olhou finalmente. – Mandou bem, amiga! – piscou.

- Eu sei. – fiz uma cara de convencida. – Vou lá buscar ele pra te apresentar. – mordi o lábio, sorrindo.

Ela assentiu e foi abordada por um cara, alto, moreno e exibindo seu peitoral musculoso com a camisa pendurada no ombro de forma sexy. Fiz um sinal, do tipo 'Manda ver que o cara é bom' e pisquei, antes de correr em direção a Edward.

- É importante pra ela, McCarty! Será que é difícil do Senhor Presidente compreender a própria filha? – Edward grunhiu, dando um soco no telefone.

Eu paralisei um pouco atrás dele, sem saber se queria ou não compreender aquelas palavras. Eu não tinha forças pra dar mais um passo e ouvir melhor, não tinha coragem de gritar e perguntar o que diabos significava aquilo...

E não precisou. Um segundo depois ele estava gritando pra qualquer pessoa ouvir, algo que ele sequer deve ter planejado me contar um dia:

- McCarty, não adianta! Eu já perdi meu cargo de Agente da CIA, mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de fazer o que prometi a Isabella!

Minha boca se abriu e fechou no mesmo instante. Então era isso, ele era um Agente da CIA. Um dos seguranças que meu pai colocou na boate pra me seguir e me proteger.

Tudo o que aconteceu e o que foi dito nesses últimos dias foi uma pura mentira. UMA FARSA!

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. No lugar da música um grande silêncio me afligiu, um vazio tomou conta do meu corpo.

Eu fora enganada.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

- Cullen, você deve levar a Isabella para Coluna da Vitória em dez minutos, caso contrário... Você já sabe. – McCarty suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, eu sei. – com raiva, desliguei na cara dele, dando outro soco no telefone.

UHG! Difícil de entender que não adiantava nada disso? Eu iria levar Isabella pra casa dela, assim como ela chegou aqui. De trem e juntos.

Eu precisava de mais um tempo com ela, precisava pensar em como contar que um dia fui Agente do pai dela, precisava protegê-la pra sempre... Pois não conseguia mais me enxergar longe dela.

Suspirando, baguncei ainda mais o cabelo e me virei, decido a ficar com ela o tempo que ela quisesse na Parada. Porém, a imagem que meus olhos focalizaram não era nem de longe o que eu imaginei encontrar.

Isabella estava parada na minha frente, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e sua expressão era de uma dor tamanha. Arregalei os olhos lentamente: ela tinha ouvido tudo.

Ela agora sabia de tudo.

- Bella, eu... – comecei desesperado, mas ela simplesmente virou as costas e saiu correndo pela multidão.

Depressa, corri atrás dela, sentindo meu peito se apertar cada vez mais. Eu tinha feito tudo errado, tudo! Em vez de ter contado logo de uma vez a verdade, esperei que ela descobrisse da pior forma.

Eu precisava pedir ao menos desculpas e levá-la para a tal Coluna da Vitória, já que depois disso tudo, ela provavelmente jamais vai querer me ver. Eu sou imbecil mesmo!

Corri feito um louco no meio das pessoas, esbarrando na maioria delas e ouvindo minha mãe ser xingada de dois em dois segundos. Mas eu não estava preocupado com isso e sim com o fato de Isabella poder se perder de mim e algo de ruim acontecer com ela.

Afinal, quantas pessoas tinham naquele lugar? Eu tremia só de pensar que algum mal poderia lhe acontecer. E pior... Por culpa minha.

Por enquanto eu ainda conseguia ver sua cabeleira marrom, correndo pela multidão. Quando ela adentrou as arvores que cercavam as ruas, consegui finalmente alcançá-la.

Segurei seu braço com força, obrigando-a a se virar.

- ME SOLTA! – gritou.

As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelas bochechas vermelhas de tanto correr. Apertei mais meus dedos ao redor de seu braço e eu sabia que estava a machucando, mas não iria parar até que ela me ouvisse.

- Deixa eu te explicar...

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, Edward, me deixa! – grunhiu, cravando as unhas no meu braço.

- Mas vai ouvir sim! – trinquei os dentes.

As pessoas em volta olhavam curiosas. Algumas até acredito que reconheceram Isabella, outras estavam bêbadas demais e achavam graça onde não tinha graça nenhuma.

Não esperei pela sua compreensão, apenas comecei a falar.

- Eu sou, quer dizer... Era um Agente da CIA. O tempo todo estava em contato com a Agente Brandon. - Isabella ainda lutava pra se soltar de mim, enquanto chorava mais e mais. – Eu fui a sua segurança e a do seu pai... Mas aconteceram coisas...

- Sim, muitas coisas! Uma delas é que eu descobri que eu sou uma grande idiota! – gritou, me batendo.

Segurei seus pulsos, impedindo que ela continuasse. De jeito nenhum Isabella me olhava nos olhos, apenas chorava suada e descabelada. Uma dor estranha surgiu no meu peito.

- Acredita em mim, Isabella. – pedi a encarando.

- Como? – ela finalmente me olhou de volta e seus olhos me acusavam de toda a mentira.

- Eu me apaixonei por você. – peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, olhando em seus olhos verdes marejados.

Por um momento pensei que tudo entraria nos eixos novamente, que isso bastaria para ela compreender que eu errei apenas para protegê-la; que eu errei por amor.

Mas eu estava errado.

- Vai pro inferno! – Isabella gritou e conseguiu se soltar de mim, andando pra trás sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Você e o meu pai também! – chorando, virou as costas e saiu correndo de novo.

Suspirei, bagunçando mais o cabelo, numa atitude frustrada. Quem mandou ser burro? UHG!

Quando ia voltar a correr, um barulho acima da musica eletrônica alta soou, vindo do céu. Assim que olhei pra cima reconheci: um helicóptero da CIA.

Isso significava que os Agentes estariam cercando o local em menos de dez minutos.

Respirando fundo, sai correndo atrás da Isabella novamente. Se ela não terminasse essa história comigo, que terminasse segura pelo menos.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo postadíssimo! Reviews respondidas pelo logon! Obrigada pelas visitas e se quiserem deixem reviews! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Isabella<strong>

A raiva que eu estava sentindo parecia querer sugar todo e qualquer sentimento bom que um dia senti por Edward.

A dor parecia pequena, perto da vontade de matá-lo.

Nunca fui uma garota vingativa. De forma alguma. Sempre soube perdoar. Mas uma mentira dessas, não merecia perdão. Eu fui enganada!

Quantas pessoas me enganaram sobre isso? Quem mais estava no meio dessa mentira?

Talvez Rose também esteja envolvida... Não, não, é impossível. Rose é minha melhor amiga, ela jamais faria isso.

Mas se o homem que ontem disse me amar, que consumou o nosso amor em uma noite perfeita, que eu pensei poder confiar e amar pra sempre... Se até mesmo ele mentiu, em quem mais eu poderia confiar?

Meu pai estava metido nisso! Como ele pôde...? É claro, ele sempre está preocupado com a reputação do Presidente dos Estados Unidos!

O que será das eleições se a filha do Presidente for encontrada em uma rave, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, beijando um cara gostoso e sem camisa? HÁ HÁ! Capaz de ele ter um infarto.

Continuei correndo, sem olhar pra trás pra conferir se Edward ainda me seguia ou não. Eu não queria mais olhar na cara dele, nunca mais!

Lembrei de Edward falando que se 'apaixonou' por mim. Como teve coragem, depois de eu descobrir oda a mentira?

As lágrimas me cegavam e eu mal enxergava onde pisava. Numa dessas pisadas falsas, tropecei na raiz de uma árvore e caí no chão. As pessoas por perto riram.

- Ei Princesa... Cuidado. – um cara me ajudou a levantar, sorrindo torto pra mim.

- Obrig-gada. – gaguejei com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Toma pra você se limpar. – outro cara apareceu e tirou a camiseta, dando para mim.

Peguei um pouco trêmula e limpei o barro que tinha ficado no meu rosto. Quando a entreguei de volta, eles me olhavam curiosos e ao mesmo tempo, com malicia.

- Você é Isabella Swan, certo? – o que me ajudou perguntou.

- Não. - imediatamente respondi, desviando o olhar.

- É ela sim, Dave. – o outro falou e segurou meu rosto de frente pra ele. – Olha só essa carinha de princesinha... Só pode ser ela. – sorriu mais malicioso.

- Não me toque. – afastei sua mão do meu rosto, mas o tal Dave já me puxava pra frente, colando nossos corpos. – Me solta! – tentei me afastar, mas não consegui.

- Calma gatinha, nós só vamos nos divertir... – o outro agora roçava seu corpo atrás de mim, me dando um embrulho no estômago.

- Me solta! SOCORRO! – gritei, mas o Dave tapou minha boca, enquanto as mãos do outro entravam por baixo da minha blusa e subiam até meus seios.

OH MEU DEUS! Era só o que me faltava! Depois de descobrir que o homem por quem eu sou apaixonada me traiu com uma grande mentira, agora eu vou ser estuprada! Que sorte a sua Isabella!

As lágrimas de desespero escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu não entendia como as pessoas em volta não faziam nada! Não percebiam que eu estava sendo abusada sexualmente? Mas aí me lembrei que só deviam ter bêbados e drogados ali.

Eu certamente morreria sem ajuda de ninguém.

Como para contradizer meus pensamentos negativos, de repente o cara que estava atrás de mim foi puxado.

Aproveitando, tentei me soltar do outro para ver o que estava acontecendo, desesperada.

Não acreditei quando vi Edward socando o cara até que ele caísse no chão.

Ele me olhou preocupado e eu assenti, como respondendo a pergunta muda dele se eu estava bem.

Assim, ele partiu pra cima do Dave, que olhava tudo em choque. Ele tentou fugir, mas Edward o pegou pela gola da camisa e o jogou contra uma árvore.

Socou a cara dele até que jorrasse sangue e o deixou lá, escorregando até o chão.

Agora as pessoas ao nosso redor gritavam, com medo. Eu estava tão chocada que não conseguia ter reação alguma.

Estava congelada no lugar desde que Edward aparecera... Pra me salvar.

Ele veio até mim, percebendo o meu estado e beijou minha testa demoradamente. Sem me mover um centímetro, senti seus braços me envolverem e quando percebi, estava no colo de Edward.

Eu não questionei, não briguei, não discuti... Agora eu estava a salvo.

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Meu coração ainda estava acelerado depois de toda aquela ação maluca. Sorte que eu tinha chegado a tempo de salvar Isabella!

Só de pensar que aqueles retardados podiam fazer qualquer coisa contra ela... O sangue já me sobe a cabeça e minha vontade é de voltar lá e matar os dois. Será que eles sabem que eu tenho porte legal de arma?

Os braços de Isabella envolverem meu pescoço, enquanto ela se segurava em mim com toda a força. Seu corpo era de longe o mais leve e delicado de se carregar no colo. Ela parecia uma leve pluma em meus braços.

Seu rosto estava encostado em meu peito, enquanto eu andava o mais depressa possível a caminho da Coluna da Vitória.

Lá eu sabia que estava o helicóptero da CIA e os Agentes Brandon e McCarty estariam à espera de Isabella.

Eu também sabia que nunca mais a veria. E isso estava me causando uma dor terrível no peito, que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

Esses dias que passei com Isabella foram os melhores da minha vida!

Queria poder dizer isso pra ela, queria dizer o quanto estava louco e apaixonado por ela, queria levá-la para minha casa, pedi-la em casamento e ficar velho ao lado dela.

Queria viver com ela pra sempre, como foram esses dias... Apenas nós dois.

Eu e ela; ela e eu.

Sem preocupações com o futuro, a não ser o quanto duraria nossa liberdade juntos.

Era tão especial e viciante aquela sensação, que eu não conseguia mais me enxergar sem ela. E eu sabia, que a única que me fazia senti-la, era Isabella.

Então eu teria que me acostumar a não sentir mais nada de bom, a partir de hoje.

Suspirando, finalmente avistei o heliporto improvisado no topo do morro. Uma placa indicava: Coluna da Vitória.

Apertei Isabella contra meu corpo, gravando a sensação do quente de sua pele na minha. Quando chegamos à visão dos outros agentes, pude ouvir os gritos de alivio de todos.

- Você está salva, Isabella. Como eu prometi. – murmurei.

Coloquei-a no chão lentamente, sentindo-a deslizar o corpo no meu até estar finalmente sobre os próprios pés. Isabella me olhou nos olhos, sem dizer nada.

Mas nosso olhar dizia muito.

O dela exibia dor, raiva, tristeza e mais raiva.

O meu... Apenas saudades. Eu implorava para que ela não me deixasse, mas sabia dentro de mim, que não teria outro jeito.

Confirmando meus pensamentos, vi a ultima lágrima de Isabella escorrer pelo seu rosto bonito e que viveriam em meus sonhos todas as noites.

Depois disso, ela se foi.

**POV. Isabella**

Não queria olhar pra trás, eu não podia, simplesmente.

Mais uma olhada para trás e eu desistiria de voltar pra casa, desistiria de ficar brava por ele ter mentido pra mim, desistiria de ignorar a dor pulsante em meu peito por estar deixando Edward pra trás.

Eu vi em seus olhos, vi tudo o que eu estava sentindo e até mais forte dentro dos olhos dele.

Ele estava arrependido, afinal, todo mundo erra. Ele queria que eu ficasse, assim como eu queria ficar.

Mas eu não podia...

Um dia o paraíso iria chegar ao fim, pensei. Eu sempre soube.

Não teria como simplesmente fugir e continuar a viver em paz. O mundo se perguntaria, questionaria meu pai: "Onde está sua filha, Presidente? O que aconteceu?"

Meu pai não responderia um simples "Ela escolheu morar longe de mim".

Isso não passava de um doce sonho, uma ilusão da minha cabeça.

Edward Cullen foi apenas isso pra mim. Um doce sonho... E se tornaria a partir de hoje, uma ilusão da minha cabeça.

- Oh, Isabella! Finalmente! – Agente Brandon me abraçou fortemente. – Como você faz isso comigo, garota?

- Desculpe... Já acabou. – suspirei, sentindo o nó na minha garganta apertar.

Percebendo o meu estado de espírito, Brandon não disse mais nada. Apenas me abraçou ao redor dos ombros e andou comigo até o helicóptero que nos aguardava.

Entrei totalmente calada e assim fiquei, até que senti que já saíamos do chão. Permiti-me dar uma ultima olhada para ele.

Estava no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito de quando saí correndo sem me despedir.

Os cabelos voavam; ainda mais bagunçados, pelo forte vento que as hélices provocavam.

Senti algo molhado escorrendo pela minha bochecha. A última lágrima que eu deixaria cair por ele; a partir de agora eu seria outra pessoa.

Agora eu estava voltando pra casa, para o cargo de Filha do Presidente dos EUA.

-####-

O helicóptero já estava pousando.

Do alto, avistei as miniaturas dos meus pais rodeados de homens enormes vestidos de preto. Bufei, batendo a cabeça no encosto do banco.

O inferno começaria agora.

O pior de tudo, não era nem o sermão que eu ouviria e sim o fato de estar psicologicamente e fisicamente abalada.

Meu corpo todo doía, da cabeça aos pés. Meu coração parecia apertado, mas eu tentei ao máximo cumprir com minha promessa.

A partir de agora Edward seria apenas uma página virada.

Quando finalmente aterrissamos, Agente McCarty me ajudou a descer do helicóptero, me pegando praticamente no colo para tal.

Agente Brandon me esperava com um casaco marrom e o jogou em meus ombros quando me aproximei.

- Obrigada. – forcei um sorriso, me encolhendo no pano quente do casaco, realmente sentindo frio.

Já estava no final da tarde e eu sequer tinha visto o tempo passar. Reconheci o heliporto; estávamos em casa.

- De nada. – suspirou Brandon. – Apenas não faça isso comigo novamente, ok? Eu surtei! – ela fez uma expressão engraçada e eu até poderia rir, se não fosse tão trágico.

- Desculpe de novo... Foi apenas uma loucura que já acabou. – murmurei; mais pra mim mesma do que pra ela.

Ela novamente me compreendeu e caminhou ao meu lado, sem dizer mais nada.

Até porque eu já ouviria sermão o bastante do meu pai, que vale por ela, por McCarty e pela minha mãe, todos juntos.

- Ah minha filha! – minha mãe foi a primeira a se aproximar desesperada de mim, me abraçando. – Está tudo bem com você? Oh, você está tão abatida! O que fizeram com você? Como você passou esses dias? Onde você estava? Com quem? – ela continuou me bombardeando, enquanto eu apenas a abraçava de volta, rolando os olhos.

- Está tudo bem mãe, relaxe. – me limitei a responder apenas a primeira pergunta, até porque as outras eu já tinha esquecido. – Estou viva não estou? – forcei um sorriso a olhando.

- Graças ao seu pai, Presidente, que tem ótimos Agentes para te salvar. – a voz de trovão do meu pai me fez tremer levemente.

O olhei cética. Eu tinha aprontado, mas ele tinha aprontado pior.

Enganou-me, tanto ou pior que Edward e ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que "tem ótimos Agentes". Ah, pega na minha...

- Isso não importa agora! – minha mãe voltou a falar me dando um monte de beijos no rosto, quase me afogando. – O importante é que ela está sã e salva... E que precisa de um banho. – Dona Renée fez uma careta engraçada.

Dessa vez eu ri, andando com ela abraçada em direção a Casa Branca.

- Depois eu quero conversar com você, Isabella. – meu pai falou, nos seguindo.

O olhei firmemente nos olhos, o desafiando.

- Mas eu não quero falar com o senhor. – sorri duramente e voltei a conversar com a minha mãe, puxando-a mais depressa para dentro da casa.

Ele não aceitaria ser desafiado assim, tão fácil. Eu sei que uma hora ou outra nós colocaríamos tudo nos pratos limpos.

Mas enquanto eu puder evitar – fazer birra – eu farei. E que assim seja!

**POV. Agente Cullen**

Isabella, Isabella, Isabella... Ela não saía da minha cabeça um segundo sequer!

E o fato de estar dentro de um trem – novamente – fazia me lembrar dela mais ainda.

Não que eu precisasse disso para me lembrar de seu rosto lindo e corado, da sua cara de criança birrenta, das suas risadas histéricas e dos seus olhos verdes.

Ela jamais, em momento algum, sairá da minha cabeça. Mas agora eu tinha que seguir em frente e sem ela.

A idéia não me animava nem o pouco, ainda mais porque, além de perder a mulher por quem eu estou apaixonado, eu perdi o emprego.

E agora eu teria que pensar em outra coisa pra trabalhar ou morreria de fome, debaixo da ponte.

Encostei a cabeça no vidro, fechando os olhos. Dessa vez o barulho do trem não era irritante e sim, uma música que fazia me lembrar dela e de todas as loucuras que passamos juntos, de tudo o que fiz por ela, de todos os momentos...

_Senti um peso na moto e abraçaram minha cintura._

_- Me ajuda a sair daqui?_

_Não acreditei quando ouvi aquela voz ofegante no meu ouvido. Não precisei olhar pra trás pra ter certeza que se tratava de Isabella. Liguei a moto sem pensar duas vezes e acelerei dando meia volta na rua._

(...)

_- Está com ciúme, Bella?_

_- Eu? Eu n-não..._

_- Não precisa ter vergonha Isabella... Eu sei que você tem uma quedinha por mim._

_- Eu não tenho... Não tenho qued-dinha n-nenhum-ma... – Isabella gaguejava._

_Eu me aproximava de seu corpo, sorrindo do jeito que só eu sei fazer, enquanto ela praticamente desfalecia na minha frente._

_- Confessa Bella... - sussurrei contra seu rosto, pousando as mãos nas suas cinturas._

_(...)_

_- Precisamos achar um lugar pra ficar até amanhã. - falei, pegando minha mochila que tinha largado no chão._

_Ela parecia nervosa quando pigarreou e se balançou nos pés. Levei os olhos em sua direção, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_- Edward... Nós não temos dinheiro._

_(...)_

_Seus cabelos castanhos e lisos mantinham alguns fios molhados no seu colo pouco cheio, coberto por aquela toalha branca._

_Suas pernas estavam à mostra e só de imaginar que ela não estava com nada, repito, NADA embaixo daquilo, certa tontura me invadiu._

_(...)_

_- A verdade é que... – comecei e ela me olhou penetrante. – Eu não quero que você vá lá por que... Por que eu tô com ciúmes. – soltei o ar._

_- Papo furado! – ela bufou e já estava se virando, quando eu segurei o seu braço novamente, obrigando-a a me olhar nos olhos._

_- Eu adorei beijar você. – ela congelou. - Eu fico nervoso só de ficar ao seu lado... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Isabella. – falei._

_Então, sem ouvir o que ela pensava disso, puxei-a de encontro ao meu corpo, segurando sua cintura e com a outra mão, puxei seu rosto, beijando aquela boca rosada e que fazia parte dos meus pensamentos a cada minuto do dia._

_(...)_

_- Acredita em mim, Isabella. – pedi a encarando._

_- Como? – ela finalmente me olhou de volta e seus olhos me acusavam de toda a mentira._

_- Eu me apaixonei por você. – peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, olhando em seus olhos verdes marejados._

_- Vai pro inferno! – Isabella gritou e conseguiu se soltar de mim, andando pra trás sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Você e o meu pai também. – chorando, virou as costas e saiu correndo de novo._

_(...)_

_- Você está salva, Isabella. Como eu prometi. – murmurei._

_Coloquei-a no chão lentamente, sentindo-a deslizar o corpo no meu até estar finalmente sobre os próprios pés. Isabella me olhou nos olhos, sem dizer nada._

_Mas nosso olhar dizia muito. O dela exibia dor, raiva, tristeza e mais raiva. O meu... Apenas saudades. Eu implorava para que ela não me deixasse, mas sabia dentro de mim, que não teria outro jeito._

As lembranças não paravam de ir e vir, me deixando cada vez mais revoltado comigo mesmo.

Talvez se eu tivesse contado desde o começo que eu era um Agente, Isabella não me odiaria tanto agora. Talvez ela fugisse de mim na hora que eu contasse e eu não estaria apaixonado por ela nesse instante.

Mas apesar de tudo, eu não me arrendo de nada do que fiz. Eu a amei verdadeiramente e ainda sinto que vou amá-la por um bom tempo.

Só quero que ela seja feliz, com quem for.

Caminhei preguiçosamente pela Estação de Trem de Washington, tentando lembrar por um segundo onde tinha estacionado minha moto antes de fugir com Isabella.

Fui pela intuição e lá estava ela. Do mesmo jeito que a deixei.

Procurei pelas chaves na minha mochila e sem querer, encontrei um papelzinho amassado.

Desamassei e quando vi do que se tratava, não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Idiota... Eu te amo"

Isabella tinha a caligrafia terrível e apesar de me xingar 23 horas do dia, eu sabia que seu sentimento foi verdadeiro enquanto durou.

Eu nunca a esqueceria, nunca.

Suspirei, enfiando o bilhete no meu bolso e dei partida na moto. Voei para o meu apartamento que eu não via a quase uma semana, que mais parecia uma vida inteira.


	16. Chapter 15

**Obrigada pela visita de todos. E avisando que o próximo post já é do ultimo capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Isabella<strong>

Dois meses depois...

- Espero que eu possa satisfazer a todos, como prometi em todas as minhas campanhas. Obrigado por me escolherem para o homem que mudará a vida de vocês, para melhor, é claro. – meu pai sorriu do palanque, acenando e as palmas se alastraram.

- Viva ao Presidente Swan! – gritavam repetidamente.

- Parabéns pai. – murmurei sozinha de dentro da Casa Branca, assistindo tudo de camarote pela janela.

Não sabia se realmente ficava feliz por ele ou se sentava e chorava. É claro que ser presidente dos Estados Unidos é a maior conquista que meu pai já teve nesses últimos anos e agora, estava renovando para mais alguns outros. E eu estava feliz por isso.

Mas estava brava, porque agora mais do que nunca eu teria como companhia três armários todos os dias. Não que isso fosse uma novidade pra mim, mas me irritava o bastante para querer fugir de novo.

Fugir... Essa palavra sempre me lembra ele.

Nem acredito que já tinha passado dois meses desde que vi Edward pela última vez. Parecia mais um século! No começo eu sonhava com ele todas as noites e na maioria das vezes acordava aos prantos.

Depois disso passei a sonhar coisas aleatórias, mas no final, meu sonho sempre acabava com ele dizendo que me ama e que sempre vai me amar, independente de qualquer coisa.

Só no sonho, óbvio.

Sacudi a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos em horas impróprias. Agora eu tenho que estar feliz pelo meu pai e só.

De repente duas mãos pousaram em meus olhos, me cegando. Gelei, sentindo meu coração saltar três vezes mais rápido.

Mas aí me dei um tapa na cara mentalmente, lembrando o quanto era idiota pensar que seria ele, na Casa Branca, no dia em que meu pai se tornou Presidente. Dã.

- Adivinha quem é? – reconheceria aquela voz até debaixo d'água.

- Rose, finja outra voz pelo menos né? – bufei e ri quando ela destampou meus olhos com uma cara emburrada.

- Vim te dar os parabéns, amiga. Mais um ano como Filha do Presidente, huh? – riu quando fiz uma careta terrível. – Ânimo, Bella! Pelo menos eu verei Agente McCarty por mais tempo. – seus olhos castanhos brilharam de excitação.

- Interesseira. – dei-lhe um tapa na bunda, rolando os olhos para seu olhar tarado quando McCarty passou por nós bem na hora e acenou brevemente.

O cumprimentei apenas com um sorriso, mas Rose quase se jogou no colo dele.

Segurei-a no lugar, vendo o olhar assassino de Agente Brandon abraçando o namorado - ou seja lá o que os dois eram – percebendo o ataque que Rose planejava pra cima do homem.

- Pronta para Harvard? – Rose se recompôs finalmente, me olhando curiosa.

- É... Acho que sim. – suspirei pesadamente, cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos pro povo lá fora da casa.

- Amiga, relaxe. – ela passou um braço ao redor do meu ombro, me abraçando. – Vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza. – beijou minha bochecha, sorrindo.

Eu sabia que aquelas palavras de nada tinham a ver com a faculdade e sim, com Edward. Rose era minha melhor amiga e sabia mais do que eu mesma o que eu estava sentindo.

Deixei-me levar pelas suas palavras reconfortantes, encostando minha cabeça a sua e passando um braço ao redor da sua cintura.

-####-

A semana passou voando e quando eu menos esperava, já estava andando pelos corredores de Harvard. Tenho que admitir; o lugar é incrível! Eu estava conseguindo me distrair muito e isso estava me deixando um pouco mais animada.

Meu pai foi bonzinho comigo e deixou que Agente Brandon e o Agente McCarty me acompanhassem durante as aulas. Quando pedi isso pensei que fosse muito melhor do que os armários ambulantes.

Porém estava redondamente enganada.

- Vocês poderiam ser um pouco menos apaixonados? – bufei enquanto caminhávamos até o estacionamento.

Os dois não paravam de rir, de se abraçar, de trocar olhares apaixonados. Uhg! Aquilo estava me irritando o dia todo.

Agente Brandon me lançou um olhar de desculpas, reprimindo a risada quando McCarty mordeu sua orelha.

- Emmett, se controle! – falou brava, o beliscando na barriga, mas sem esconder o sorriso.

- Oh, desculpe Senhorita Swan. – o idiota bateu continência.

- Sem essa, McCarty. – rolei os olhos e ele riu.

- Ah, Bella, eu não te contei? – Brandon me sorriu quando estávamos quase chegando ao carro. – Emmett me pediu em casamento.

- Mentira? – sorri abertamente, entrando no carro e esperei que os dois entrassem na frente para me empoleirar entre seus bancos. – Me deixa ver o anel! – pedi, olhando suas mãos.

- Ele não me deu um anel. – Brandon fez cara de decepcionada e brava ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda! – McCarty quis se justificar. – Quero dar um anel que faça você desmaiar de choque... Então preciso juntar um pouco de grana. – sorriu amarelo, dando ré com o carro, enquanto eu ria loucamente.

- Ai, McCarty, só você pra pedir alguém em casamento sem o anel de noivado! – rolei meus olhos, encostando-me no banco de trás. Que figura!

Até chegarmos a Casa Branca, Brandon foi me contando sobre os preparativos do casamento. Pelo jeito, seria uma reunião simples apenas para os mais íntimos, mas tenho certeza que ela organizaria tudo com a maior perfeição, como sempre.

Quando chegamos finalmente, fui direto pro meu quarto, tomar um banho de banheira relaxante. Fiquei meia hora de molho na água, com sais de banho de cheiros doces, apenas me deliciando.

Quando terminei, joguei-me na cama preguiçosamente só de roupão, fechando os olhos.

A cada dia que se passava eu me sentia mais entediada. Parecia que depois de fugir e me sentir tão livre, agora, só o fato de estar dentro de um quarto enorme e luxuoso eu já estranhava.

E o fato de não ter Edward para dormir no chão ao lado da minha cama king size, apenas de cueca, deixava tudo mais estranho ainda.

Ele talvez nem se lembrasse mais de mim, porém eu o lembrava a cada dia que passava e tenho certeza que nunca vou esquecê-lo.

Por mais que eu me condene por pensar nele, por lembrar-me dos dias perfeitos que passamos juntos, da nossa única noite de amor, de TUDO!

Apesar de tudo isso... Eu o amaria. Eu o amo e sempre vou amar.

-####-

Oito meses depois...

- Senhorita? – uma das empregadas da casa apareceu na porta do meu banheiro. – O Presidente está lhe chamando para uma conversa.

- Ah... Eu já vou. – sorri pelo reflexo do espelho e então ela se foi.

Terminei de passar o blush, dando uma ultima batidinha no cabelo e olhando meu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro.

Faltava apenas um dia para a véspera de Natal e eu tinha combinado com Rose de sair com ela, para um restaurante italiano ótimo no centro da cidade. Amanhã ela viajaria para Inglaterra para passar o Natal com os pais e os avós, então decidimos adiantar o nosso Natal para passarmos juntas.

Até então estava combinado que dois gigantes armários ambulantes me acompanhariam e eu sequer reclamei. Mas pelo jeito meu pai não se via satisfeito em me ver confortável, ou seja, essa conversa provavelmente significa uma mudança – a mais – nos meus guarda-costas.

Quando já estava pronta para sair, peguei minha bolsa e fui direto para o escritório do meu queridíssimo pai Presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Dois armários ambulantes guardavam a porta, sérios. Passei por eles, dando um sorrisinho educado, que não teve resposta.

Bati duas vezes na porta, esperando.

- Entra Bella. – falou meu pai lá de dentro e assim o fiz.

Ele estava mexendo nas gavetas de um armário no canto do escritório e quando me viu, sorriu pra mim.

- Está bonita.

- Obrigada. - sorri rolando os olhos. – Mas me diga... Qual o assunto? – perguntei me aproximando de sua mesa, me sentando na beira dela.

Ele me olhou com um olhar reprovador, mas continuou, seriamente.

- Eu tenho notado que você anda meio triste nesses últimos meses. – falou e meu coração gelou. Eu odiava falar disso. – Eu nunca quis ver você magoada. – a culpa transbordava dos seus olhos.

Eu não via razão para ele estar falando aquilo, quando eu já o tinha perdoado faz tempo.

Enfim, apenas o respondi calmamente, como se aquele assunto não estivesse me dando um aperto ruim no peito.

- Tudo bem, pai. As pessoas não são confiáveis, eu já aprendi a lição. – dei um duro e frio sorriso.

- Não queria que aprendesse essa lição. – suspirou.

O encarei por longos segundos, até que desviei meu olhar para a decoração do escritório. Combinava com a casa toda; cheia de guirlandas, vermelhas e verdes, a arvore enfeitada de ponta a ponta.

- Adoro essa casa no Natal. – sorri levemente.

- Nós sentimos sua falta. – meu pai falou e eu continuei sem olhá-lo. – Apesar disso aprendi que você não é mais a menininha de dez anos atrás, que ainda brincava de boneca e aprontava todas nos corredores da Casa Branca. – ele sorriu. – Não que você ainda não apronte.

- Pai. – rolei meus olhos, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.

- E como pagamento pela a minha... Huh, burrada – falou lentamente, como se estivesse sendo cauteloso. – Eu aceito que você vá fazer intercambio em Londres.

- Como? – perguntei o encarando finalmente, muito surpresa.

- Eu quero que você vá fazer intercambio. Não é isso que você sempre sonhou, afinal? Pois então, agora eu estou te dando permissão pra ir. E com apenas dois Agentes para te acompanhar. Você pode escolher.

Meu Deus, eu não podia estar mais chocada! Quer dizer... O que ele queria com tudo aquilo afinal? Eu quem errei com ele, fugindo feito uma louca e irresponsável. E não o contrário.

- Eu... Não sei. – franzi a testa, confusa. – Eu estou em Harvard, como você pediu e até que é legal, mas... Londres seria tudo! – mordi o lábio. – Eu preciso pensar.

- Pense com cuidado. – sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa, indo se sentar em sua cadeira.

- Ok. – murmurei.

- Ah, quase me esqueço! – falou quando estava com a mão na maçaneta da grande porta do escritório. – O Agente Cullen não é mais agente da CIA. – meu coração pulou duas batidas, um gelo descendo pelo meu pulmão. – Se demitiu... agora trabalha como fotógrafo... Está em Londres. – piscou.

Eu continuei parada, lívida pela noticia bombástica que meu pai me contou como se estivesse me dando 'bom dia'.

Meu coração estava acelerado o bastante para eu morrer de um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

Eu tinha ouvido certo? Edward tinha pedido demissão? Por minha causa? Minha boca se abriu e fechou um segundo depois.

Meu pai me olhou reprimindo um sorriso.

- Achei que devia saber.

Apertei meus olhos, o encarando. Aí tem coisa. Ele não ia simplesmente me passar essa informação à toa e eu conhecia bem aquela cara de quando o velho vai aprontar.

De qualquer forma, isso não importa agora. Ou importa?

Bufando, sai do escritório e fui em direção à saída da casa, já com os dois armários atrás de mim. Rose precisa saber disso.

-####-

Cheguei ao restaurante que combinamos quase tendo um ataque cardíaco. Minhas pernas tremiam tanto que eu mal conseguia andar até a mesa.

Para o meu alivio, Rose já estava lá. E com uma cara de brava terrível.

- Onde você estava? – me fuzilou com o olhar quando eu me larguei na cadeira.

- Isso não importa agora! Apenas me escute! – falei rapidamente e ela me olhou assustada. – Eu estava para sair de casa e meu pai me chamou em seu escritório, para uma conversa bem estranha... Ele simplesmente deu sua permissão para que eu fizesse meu tão sonhado intercambio em Londres, que eu morasse sozinha e com apenas dois Agentes. E por um acaso – dei ênfase, rolando os olhos. – ele me contou que Edward pediu demissão da CIA e que agora trabalha como fotografo... em LONDRES! – falei alto demais, perdendo o fôlego.

Algumas pessoas ao redor olharam curiosas ou irritadas, mas meu olhar apenas esperava por alguma reação de Rose.

Uma reação que me ajudasse a entender que tudo isso não passava de um sonho ou de uma ilusão inoportuna.

- O que você tá esperando? – Rose finalmente se manifestou, erguendo uma sobrancelha com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi? – perguntei confusa e irritada.

Ela não demonstrou um pingo do choque que eu senti quando soube de toda essa maluquice! Ela revirou os olhos, pegando minha mão sobre a mesa e sacudindo-a como que para me acordar.

- Isabella, você tem que ir para Londres! Agora!

- Você enlouqueceu ou o quê? Nem pensar! – ri nervosamente, balançando a cabeça freneticamente de forma negativa.

- Até seu pai quer que você vá, Bella! Não percebe? – ela sorriu animada. – Ele até liberou seu intercambio e...

- Rose, não! – interrompi brava. – Eu não posso ver o Edward de novo, eu não... Não quero. – baixei meu olhar, tentando me convencer daquilo.

Aquilo era absurdo! Quer dizer... Eu ir atrás de Edward em Londres, depois de tudo o que ele me fez? Depois de tantas mentiras? Eu sequer sei se ele ainda lembra-se da minha existência!

- Ah, cala a boca! – Rose bufou como se lesse meus pensamentos. – É obvio pra qualquer pessoa que sabe da história de vocês, Bella... Você ainda o ama. – ela sorriu.

- Não é verdade! – olhei para uma Rose cética. – Rose, acredita em mim!

- Você acredita nisso, Isabella? – perguntou e quando minha resposta foi o silêncio, ela riu. – Foi o que pensei.

- Desculpe huh... – um garçom se aproximou, pigarreando e vermelho de vergonha. – Incomodá-las, mas... Já sabem o que vão pedir? – sorriu sem graça.

- Cadê o cardápio, delicia? – Rose mediu o garçom, deixando-o mais envergonhado.

Eu ri – quebrando o clima tenso que estava há segundos atrás – revirando os olhos. Rose conseguia ser inconveniente. O garçom passou de vermelho a roxo, nos entregando os cardápios.

Rose e eu não falamos mais sobre o assunto "Londres" durante o jantar. Apenas rimos e nos divertimos; como havia sido o combinado para a nossa véspera de Natal adiantada.

Quando já estávamos nos despedindo, ela me deu um beijo na testa e um abraço.

- Pense em tudo o que eu te falei, amiga. – falou contra meu ouvido e eu suspirei. – Não perca mais oportunidades, vocês se amam. – Rose me soltou finalmente e sorriu.

- Obrigada, irmã. – sorri e nem notei que algumas lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos marejados. – A gente se vê no ano novo, certo?

- Com certeza, baby! – piscou e me deu um tapa na bunda, voltando a ser a Rose doida que eu sempre convivi e que amo.

Ri e acenei uma ultima vez, me virando para entrar no carro onde os dois armários me esperavam para me levar de volta pra Casa Branca.

Eu teria uma séria conversa com o meu pai, onde eu diria a minha decisão.

Ir ou não para Londres? Eis a questão.


	17. Chapter 16

***-* Que bom que acompanharam até o final da fic! Fico feliz! Pois é amores, como eu disse, CHEGAMOS AO GRANDE FINAL! Estava pensando em continuar a 2º temporada, mais vai demorar um pouquinho para postar! Aguardem!  
>PS: É bem curtinho e tá mais pra epilogo, do que outra coisa. <strong>

**POV. (EX) Agente Cullen**

O inverno já tinha ido embora e agora começava uma primavera cheia de cores e – ainda assim, frio – em Londres. Podia passar um mês, dois, três... Um ano e eu ainda não me acostumaria com os graus negativos daquela cidade.

Sempre sentiria falta da minha Washington, ensolarada e com pessoas sorridentes ao meu redor. Não que eu não gostasse de Londres! É uma cidade linda, porém impossível de se sentir em casa.

E sem contar que, se antes eu já estava longe da Isabella, agora então, nem se fala! E isso me deixa frustrado e triste. E bicha. Uhg. Mas é tudo culpa minha se ela foi embora sem ao menos me perdoar por todas as mentiras.

Talvez ela já tenha seguido em frente. E Ela seguiu sem mim.

Lembro-me certinho de sua foto, rodeada por uma matéria de jornal, onde dizia "A filha do Presidente, Isabella Swan, começa seu primeiro semestre em Harvard!"

Sim, ela estava bem e feliz. E só isso já bastava pra mim.

Eu segui em frente, sem tirar ela do pensamento um dia sequer. Pedi demissão da CIA, já que não conseguiria mais nenhuma missão que valesse apena, depois da minha 'irresponsabilidade' com a filha do Presidente.

Então, me mudei para Londres e comecei a trabalhar como fotógrafo. Não é uma profissão muito valorizada, mas é a única coisa que eu faço bem além de ser agente. Ou seja, minha única saída para sobreviver.

No momento, estava cobrindo um musical dramático, em um teatro qualquer da cidade. Eu fui requisitado para registrar todas as cenas do drama, até mesmo me obrigaram a filmar. Não estava no contrato, mas disseram pagar mais. Então, por que negar, não é?

Aquele dia eu tinha acordado cedo demais, estava mal humorado demais e uma sensação estranha estava me deixando aflito. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, mas sabe quando o peito gela de repente e parece que algo bom está para acontecer?

Estava tentando me concentrar na cena romântica e dramática, pegando os melhores ângulos dos atores no palco. Sem querer, me identifiquei.

- Você não pode... Você prometeu nunca me abandonar! – a moça implorava para o soldado do exercito americano, que demonstrava ser forte.

- Eu vou voltar querida. E nós seremos como um só novamente, pra sempre. – ele afagou o rosto dela, que chorava sem parar. – Acredita em mim?

- Não. – murmurei, baixando meu olhar e deixando que a câmera pegasse o ultimo beijo do casal, sozinha.

- Basta crer, para acontecer. – a voz de Isabella veio detrás de mim.

- Ótimo, agora estou ouvindo vozes! – bufei, bagunçando o cabelo numa forma frustrada.

Só o que me faltava para de uma vez por todas ser taxado de louco! Agora tinha ilusões constantes com Isabella ou o quê?

Ela tinha se tornado tão real, que quando me virei, parecia que ela estava realmente ali, parada na minha frente, linda como sempre.

Meu corpo estava congelado no lugar. A imagem dela era tão perfeita, que eu sequer podia acreditar que era só uma ilusão. Como poderia eu, imaginar ela tão viva assim, depois de tanto tempo?

- Edward, eu estou aqui. – ela riu e o som fez cócegas pelo meu corpo todo, como uma velha lembrança sendo acordada.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar, era impossível! Isabella então me tocou no braço e uma corrente elétrica se passou por todo o meu corpo.

Eu congelei, chocado.

- Isabella, eu... Não acredito. – balancei a cabeça, tentando realmente acordar daquele sonho.

- Não mudou nada... Continua bobo. – ela riu mais uma vez e eu não pude deixar de sorrir; o som era como música aos meus ouvidos. – Eu estou aqui sim.

- Como? Quero dizer... Por quê? – perguntei.

Eu tinha medo daquela resposta, mas ainda estava abalado demais para pensar com razão.

Era Isabella ali, exalando seu perfume doce e sorrindo daquela forma debochada e linda.

Nesse um ano que se passou, ela tinha mudado muito pouco. Apenas parecia mais mulher, mais madura.

Os cabelos não estavam mais tão longos; agora estavam mais curtos, repicados. Suas roupas eram descoladas como antes, apesar do casaco comprido que a cobria.

- Resolvi colocar o meu plano de estudar em Londres em prática. Claro que meu pai não permitiu que eu fizesse isso sozinha. – apontou para os dois agentes, parados na entrada do teatro de caras fechadas.

Eu não consegui dizer nada.

Primeiro Isabella aparece – e eu ainda não acreditava que ela estava realmente ali.

Depois ela me diz que fará um intercambio em Londres, ou seja, ela morará aqui.

E a parte que eu mais fiquei surpreso – e contente, devo admitir... Ela veio atrás de mim.

- Estou fazendo o grande gesto. – falou de repente, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Ela não sorria mais; seu olhar era intenso e encarava os meus. Eu a encarei de volta e sorri, ao lembrar-me de quando contei a ela a história dos meus pais, quando estávamos fugindo da polícia lá em New Orleans.

_- Meu pai nunca estava em casa. Ele... Bem, ele trabalhava demais. Minha mãe reclamava muito disso, dele estar sempre ausente, de não ver o filho crescer. E então ela pediu o grande gesto._

_- Grande gesto? – Isabella interrompeu confusa._

_- É... Tudo ou nada. "Largo tudo por você, fico em casa por você."_

Ela lembrou. Ela estava ali por mim. E só isso bastava para eu acreditar que aquilo não era ilusão, e sim um sonho sendo realizado.

- Então... – sorri torto, do jeito que eu sabia que ela gostava. – Você tem uma quedinha por mim?

Relembrei mais um momento, quando estávamos no trem, indo para New Orleans.

_- Você tem uma quedinha por mim, não tem?_

_- Hein?_

_- Eu sei, pode confessar. - ela sorriu presunçosa._

_- Ah claro! Eu realmente tenho uma atração fatal por fugitivas exibidas!_

Sorri para a imagem da sua cara emburrada quando falei aquilo e então voltei para a minha realidade, ainda melhor. Isabella pareceu lembrar também e riu.

- Não, eu não tenho uma quedinha por você... Tenho uma quedona. – sorriu de canto, se aproximando.

Aproximei-me mais também e afaguei sua bochecha, pensando no quanto senti falta do calor da sua pele, do contato com seu corpo, do seu hálito fazendo cócegas em meu rosto...

Lancei um olhar para os dois guarda-costas, observando nossa proximidade com uma expressão nada amigável. Se bem que agentes da CIA são treinados para ficar com cara feia o tempo todo.

- Se eu te beijar, eles atiram em mim? – perguntei, voltando a olhar Isabella nos olhos.

Ela sequer desviou o olhar de mim, focando apenas para minha boca. Senti suas mãos pousarem sobre meu peito, quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e murmurou roçando em meus lábios.

- Eu atiro se você não beijar. – sorriu.

Não perdi mais um segundo do tempo: puxei seu rosto com toda a minha saudade reprimida e a beijei com o todo o amor, que jamais o tempo me tiraria.

Esse é um fato.

Eu amo a filha do Presidente dos EUA.

**FIM**!


End file.
